Feel Again
by jasgronn
Summary: A veces buscar lo que no se tuvo en el pasado, para traerlo al presente no es buena idea, el pasado pasó y el presente es totalmente distinto. Quería recuperar su amistad con una plan maestro, pero los planes a veces no salen como uno espera.
1. Chapter 1

_Ordinary World (Duran Duran)_

¿Saben que se siente cuando el sentimiento más humano como el arrepentimiento choca de frente contra ustedes? ¿Saben que es sentir de repente un agujero en el medio del pecho que nunca habías sentido, incluso a pesar de haber vivido una pérdida más que dolorosa?

Rachel Berry estaba desayunando como cada mañana en su pent-house de Nueva York, ese día no tenía nada que hacer de su vida más que disfrutar de su tranquilidad, tal vez y si le daba ganas saldría a pasear por su amado Central Park, incluso si estaba de buen humor pasaría a visitar a su pareja favorita los Klein, no es que Rachel no estuviera cada día de su vida de buen humor, pero ciertamente necesitaba paz. Algo que esa mañana no encontraría.

Estaba untando un bagel completamente vegano con una crema amarilla que sinceramente ni ella sabía que era pero sin duda no llevaba ni queso, ni huevo. Con una fuente repleta de uvas verdes o blancas todo depende de qué lado del mundo estén leyendo y su infaltable cappuccino que ella misma se preparaba. Hasta ese momento todo estaba normal, las noticias del tiempo en la pantalla de su televisor, el New York Times como siempre en la mesa esperando ser leído y su móvil a su derecha.

Rachel Berry estaba de vacaciones, el tour de su álbum había dado fin hacía escasos días y después de unas cuantas entrevista , dejó claro que lo que más necesitaba a sus 25 años era tomarse un tiempo para ella, para cuidarse y mimarse. No se quejaba, pero su "éxito" fue sin escala, sin descanso, sin contemplaciones y lo disfruto por supuesto que sí, a pesar del sufrimiento que pasó con la pérdida de su esposo Finn Hudson.

No llevaban ni siquiera un año de casados cuando la llamaron del ejercito para darle la peor noticia que una mujer, una esposa podría recibir, el amor de su vida, su compañero, la persona que estaba día a día a su lado la abandonaba sin reparos, la dejaba sola en un mundo que para Rachel sin Finn no valía la pena estar.

Estaba en plena obra musical cuando pasó y lo único que supo hacer en ese momento fue concentrarse en su carrera, iba de su casa al teatro, incluso había dejado de asistir a clases para evitar tener algún contacto social, los amigos que más cerca tenía, Kurt y Santana (a pesar de que con esta última era más tires que aflojas) supieron darle su espacio, o simplemente aceptar sus silencios.

Por las noches Rachel lloraba mares, por las mañanas realizaba un detallado proceso de maquillado para sacar cada señal de que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida nuevamente llorando.

Pensó en tomar antidepresivos, pero eso no era algo que ella haría realmente, no sería Rachel Berry si dependiera de una pastilla para pasar por la pérdida tal vez más dolorosa que alguna vez había vivido.

Ya habían pasado 5 años, dónde el recuerdo sólo era parte del pasado, dicen la vida te da y te quita, ella aprendió que lo que la vida le daba era el talento que le salía a borbotones, pero que sin duda le había quitado el amor.

"_una cosa compensa la otra" _ se repetía constantemente.

Su amor eran sus fans, su amor era cada uno de esos aplausos y ovaciones que recibía al terminar cada show y eso para Rachel Berry era más que suficiente.

Pero esa mañana de abril, con una lluviosa primavera fuera de su hogar y con el New York Times en sus manos, una mirada, una leve sonrisa, y muchos perros hicieron que su corazón se estrujara de arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué? Bueno simple, ella se casó mientras su "mejor" amiga tenía un accidente, ella le decía "Sí" a Finn Hudson a la vez que Quinn Fabray estaba siendo atropellada por un camión tratando de llegar al casamiento de ella.

Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor fue que cuando Quinn Fabray despertó su memoria se había desvanecido, como si alguien se hubiese tomado el trabajo de dejarla completamente en blanco, no existía el Glee Club, no existía tal graduación, ni muchos menos nacionales a la que asistir, Quinn Fabray estaba en cero, y si bien cada miembro del club, incluido sus propios padres se encargaron de decirle que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Quinn, su remordimiento era más grande.

Y los días que le quedaban en Lima se dedicó a estar al lado de la rubia, le cantó cientos de canciones, tal vez y recordaría por lo menos que tipo de música le gustaba. Pero nada pasaba. Quinn estaba en blanco.

Una vez que llegó a Nueva York, se encargó de llamar periódicamente a Judy Fabray para ver cómo iba la recuperación de Quinn y siempre era lo mismo, "_ella no recuerda nada_" al tiempo el número de la casa de las Fabray dejó de comunicar y Rachel perdió el contacto por completo con la rubia.

Pero ahí estaba, esa mirada de seguridad enfrente de ella, con ese típico gesto que no era una sonrisa, si no un muy claro gesto de superioridad dibujado en su rostro. Quinn Fabray estaba delante de sus ojos, con una extensa entrevista que decía "_la soltera más codiciada de Ohio, no sólo triunfa como una de las más sólidas empresarias manzaneras del estado si no que también es dueña de la más prestigiosa línea de perros de muestra, sus Pointers son los más buscados por cada aficionado a la caza, Quinn Fabray y sus elites de perros nos muestran como esta simple mujer de 25 años mezcla trabajo y su pasión por los animales sin descuidar ninguna de las dos cosas"_

**-Sorprendente-** susurró Rachel que no podía dejar de ver como una docena de perros blancos, negros, blancos y chocolates rodeaban a su dueña y "sorprendentemente" tenían la misma seriedad en sus rostros que ella, no parecían perros de caza, pero que sabía Rachel Berry sobre perros? Lo que yo sé sobre tenis, absolutamente nada.

Entonces el remordimiento, junto con el arrepentimiento asaltaban el menudo cuerpo de la morena, Quinn era su amiga y ella no había sabido cómo cuidarla, en realidad tampoco había hecho mucho para buscarla, a pesar de que sus días en el instituto no fueron suficientemente buenos como a ella le hubiese gustado. Por otro lado era consciente de la reticencia que tenía la rubia con respecto a que se casara con Finn, porque más de una vez se lo había hecho saber, pero Rachel, ella estaba ciega, estaba necesitada de amor y Finn era ese amor que ella necesitaba en ese momento, porqué Rachel Berry no conocía otro amor que el que él supo darle.

Si tan sólo hubiese visto más allá…

Después de que terminara de desayunar agarró su tablet dispuesta a buscar cada información que hubiera sobre Quinn Fabray, cada cosa sería de gran utilidad para enterarse que fue de la vida de la rubia en esos años de ausencia.

Y para aumentar su sorpresa al terminar de escribir Lucy Quinn Fabray, una interminable lista de artículos, fotos y una página que decía "Fabray inc" adornado con dos manzanas y otra bajo el nombre "Los Pointers de Quinn" (cursi pensó) aparecían delante de sus ojos.

**-Como demonios nunca se me ocurrió hacer esto-** se reprochó mentalmente.

_**-Porque eres idiota-**_ esto era algo que Rachel hacía con frecuencia, hablar con ella misma era una especie de "terapia" liberadora.

-**O****h cállate que a ti tampoco se te ocurrió-**

_**-Tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme… por ejemplo mis fans, en cambio tú-**_

_**-**_**En cambio yo qué? Yo brindaba mi talento-**

_**-Es mio también, así que… y ahora que haremos?-**_

**-¿Cómo que haremos?-**

**-H**_**as anotado el número de la empresa-**_

**-Yo no… yo no lo sé-**

**-L**_**lama… pregunta por Quinn y concierta una cita-**_

**-Y cómo crees que voy hacer eso? Para que quiero una cita con ella?-**

**-**_**No sé yo sólo doy ideas tú llévalas a cabo-**_

**-No pienso llamar, no tengo la menor idea, mira y si al decir mi nombre me cortan?-**

_**-O se ríen de ti-**_

**-Porque se reirían de mi?-**

_**-Oh vamos Rachel… eres Rachel Berry para que querrías manzanas?-**_

_**-I**_**gualmente no pienso llamar-**

_**-Habrá recuperado la memoria?-**_

Eso era realmente lo que más le interesaba sobre Quinn y en internet no había nada sobre la pérdida de la memoria de la rubia, la habría recuperado? O habría empezado de cero? Habría seguido como la dejó hacía ya 6 años creando toda su vida de nuevo, se habría olvidado de Beth? Y así preguntas tras preguntas se empezaron a amontonar dentro de Rachel, mientras su incertidumbre era cada vez más grande.

Rachel Berry tenía dos meses de vacaciones, dos meses para descansar del foco público, dos meses que expresamente le había pedido a su representante para alejarse de todo. Y pensaba utilizar esos dos meses para recuperar la amistad con Quinn Fabray.

_**-Y si no quiere vernos?-**_

_**-**_**C****állate si recupero la memoria querrá vernos y si no, tendremos que aprender sobre perros-**

Lo tenía claro, una vez visto cada página que tenía delante de ella, y llegar a la conclusión de que Quinn Fabray amaba a sus perros, sabía que si la rubia no había recuperado su memoria ese sería un buen punto para poder acercarse.

**-Michael cómo estás?-** Rachel llamaba a su representante a pesar de todo lo que había dicho días antes.

-**Rachel? Está todo bien?-**saludo algo desconcertado ante la llamado de la morena.

-**Sí, necesito un favor inmenso… búscame una casa en Logan County, precisamente en Indian lake, y si no es mucho pedir con vistas al lago-** y sin más explicación corto la llamada, esa era tal vez la parte fácil de su plan, internet tal vez no le daba toda la información que realmente necesitaba, pero la pagina de Quinn tenía prácticamente todo sus datos para que cualquier comprador interesado pudiera contactarse con ella.

El resto ya vería como lo solucionaría, primero necesitaba un lugar donde vivir, y luego se convertiría en la acosadora de Quinn Fabray, bueno no tan así, al fin y al cabo Rachel Berry era actriz y era una muy buena, ya se encargaría de idear el resto del plan.

-**Quinnie, cielo-** llamaba a los gritos Judy a una Quinn que en ese momento vestía un short negro y una sudadera gris mientras limpiaba las perreras de sus amados perros. -**Quinn!-** volvió a intentar, hasta que vio como la mano de su hija se agitaba en el aire dándole a entender que siguiera hablando. -**Beth está llegando, deja que Alexander termine con eso-**

Beth… Bethany Corcoran era la única persona capaz de sacar a Quinn de sus perreras, nadie más, ni la lluvia, ni una gripe, sólo su hija, que la visitaba un fin de semana al mes. Un trato que al principio Shelby no estaba muy convencida pero con el suceder del tiempo, la maduración que mostraba Quinn y lo leal que había demostrado ser, estaba más que encantada con llevarlo a cabo.

Después de tantos años de realizar la misma rutina, Shelby estaba más que segura que si las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera Quinn hubiese sido una excelente madre, una madre a tiempo completo.

**-En cuanto llega?-**pregunto llegando a la puerta trasera de su casa.

**-Shelby dijo que en 10 minutos-** respondió viendo como su hija corría a su habitación para meterse a la ducha y estar presentable para su hija.

El condado de Logan County estaba ubicado al sur de Lima, y una de esas pequeñas ciudades que lo constituían era Indian Lake, una pequeña comunidad alrededor un enorme lago,y el hogar de la rubia se encontraba a escasos metros del mencionado. Con la floreciente primavera el calor se empezaba a sentir en la piel. Sin embargo, con el lago en frente a tan solo unos metros el calor era un mero trámite para Quinn Fabray que sencillamente odiaba el verano y todas las consecuencias que atraía con él.

**-Cuando le diga que Bella entre hoy o mañana va tener a sus cachorritos va pegar el grito en el cielo… ya me la imagino-**Judy escuchaba la alegría en la voz de su hija, cada vez que Beth llegada de visita era lo mismo, pero sin duda el clima en Indian Lake era el complemento perfecto para que ese fin de semana, madre e hija se divirtieran sin límites.

Beth amaba a cada animal que se le cruzaba en su camino, y junto con Quinn pasaban horas jugando, alimentando, limpiando a sus perros, porque cada pointer que se encontraba ahí no solo eran de la rubia si no que pertenecían a su hija también.

En la visita anterior lo último que habían hecho era sacar cuentas de cuando Bella, la pointer blanca con marrón de estilo europeo daría a luz a su nueva camada de perros, el periodo de concepción tenía una duración exacta de 60 días, bueno si a veces se podía adelantar o retrasar pero escasa vez pasaba, y Bella era un relojito, en el día 59 ya mostraba los signos típicos de fatiga y al día 60 desde temprano comenzaba a dar a luz a un cachorrito cada 30 minutos. Algo que Beth encontraba fascinante.

**-Que día es hoy?-** pregunto judy haciendo referencia al día de preñes de Bella.

-**59-** grito Quinn que se estaba secando el pelo.

Cuando Quinn salió del cuarto de baño ya vestida con un ligero vestido color amarillo, el preferido de su hija, y lo primero que vio fue como su madre sonreía tiernamente.

-**De que te ríes?-**quiso saber mientras buscaba un saquito que cubriera sus hombros y combinara con el vestido.

-**Ponte el verde clarito, resalta tus ojos-** respondió Judy mientras abandonaba la habitación de su hija.

Amaba ver como Quinn con el paso de los años y a pesar de todos los errores, los "problemas" y los obstáculos y las verdades se convertía en una mujer hecha y derecha.

Un día cualquiera Quinn llegó a su casa de Lima con una noticia para su madre, algo que realmente no esperaba, con la mirada apenada tratando de buscar las palabras justas que producto de la amnesia a veces escasean murmuro "_compre una finca… con manzanas"_ cómo lo había hecho? Simple, el neurólogo que la trataba la recomendó para que trabajara en el hospital de Lima con niños del área de pediatría, de ese modo la ayudarían a retomar el contacto con la sociedad y encima le pagarían, por otro lado Russell se encargaba de pasarle una manutención por mes, todo eso lo junto y compro una finca, llena de árboles secos de manzanas, sí era un desastre esa finca pero era algo que Quinn Fabray quería hacer y sacar adelante por ella misma.

Se instruyo en todo lo referido al cuidado de tierras, fertilizadores, vitaminas que el suelo necesitaba junto con los árboles, eso y mucha paciencia y trabajo duro, después de un año los primeros frutos (literal) se empezaron a ver.

_-Y ahora que hago con tantas manzanas?-_

_-_Véndelas- Si ella también hablaba con ella misma, la ayudaba a ver dos puntos distintos de una situación sin necesitar preguntar a terceros y de ese modo calmaba su ansiedad.

-N_ecesitamos leer sobre como comercializar manzanas-_

_-N_o lo deberíamos haber hecho antes?-

-T_al vez… pero estaba tratando de recordar cómo escribir una oración con sentido-_

_-V_ale no te culpo, sé lo difícil que es-

Y así gracias a la magia de internet y dos cursos intensivos de marketing y publicidad para tontos Quinn Fabray tenía monopolizada cada tienda, mercadillo y supermercado que vendiera frutas con sus manzanas. Deliciosas manzanas rojas, dulces y jugosas que a primera vista eran una tentación.

Judy estuvo a su lado, en cada paso y error, en cada decisión. La vio crecer y convertirse en toda una mujer y se sentía orgullosa de su hija, se sentía orgullosa de que Quinn nunca bajara los brazos.

Ahí en el porche de una inmensa casa blanca de clásico estilo americano, con dos platas y ventanas de color negro se encontraban a la espera del mercedez de color gris que pertenecía a Shelby.

El auto todavía no había llegado al camino de tierra que daba al frente de la puerta de las Fabray que una pequeña cabecita rubia que por suerte tenía la nariz de Puck y los ojos de Quinn se asomaba por la ventana gritando desesperada.

-**Es el día 59, es el día 59-**y Quinn no pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme se le dibujara en el rostro.

Era viernes 10 de abril, de una primavera cualquiera donde madre e hija se disponían a pasar un fin de semana juntas, seguramente cuidando un mínimo de 6 nuevos y pegajosos integrantes perrunos.

Mientras que en el extremo oeste del país una morena caminaba sin cesar por su apartamento mientras repasaba punto por punto una lista de ítems que tendría que llevar a cabo para poder empezar con su plan.

Rachel Berry iría en busca de su amiga…

Quinn Fabray ajena a cualquier plan, solo quería disfrutar de su hija…

* * *

Y un día volví...

Que tal? voy aclarar algo delicado...

Es humor si? lo digo por lo de Finn, necesitaba un argumento y fue el único que me cerró, no lo vean como una falta de respeto, porque no lo es.

Y? como soy malisima con los títulos para los capítulos, cada uno va tener el nombre de una canción, escribo con música por lo tanto, me pareció una buena idea, trataré en lo posible de que la canción pegue con lo escrito, pero es solo un acompañamiento.

Con respecto a la actualización, dependerá de... ustedes! puede ir lento o constante...

Nos estamos leyendo.

jasgronn

#FeelAgainfic


	2. Chapter 2

Patience Gets Us Nowhere Fats (Capital Cities)

¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo un plan en el cual se pretende recuperar la amistad de una persona desconociendo por sobre todo si esa persona te va a recordar o no?

Rachel Berry había visto cientos de películas, miles de series, que para su suerte ayudarían a idear una serie de pasos a seguir que tenía que asegurarse de cumplir a raja tabla para llegar a Quinn Fabray, porque necesitaba recuperar esa amistad a pesar de tantos años de ausencia? A pesar de ella misma haberse dado por vencida a tener un verdadero contacto, eso todavía no lo sabía.

Pero para Rachel Berry estaba claro, la vida le estaba dando… dando una oportunidad de oro, recuperar la amistad que alguna vez soñó tener con la rubia, pero que se vio truncada debido a un accidente el "bendito" día de su boda. Si Quinn no la recordaba, sería tal vez mejor, porque podría crear una amistad desde cero, con cimientos más fuertes, ofrecerle toda una nueva personalidad que en su adolescencia no sabía que tenía. Sin embargo y en el caso de que la rubia la recordara empezaría con un sentido lo siento, para continuar con una larga explicación de cómo se sintió cuando su número dejó de comunicar, lo vacía y desesperada que se sintió al sentir su pérdida. Pero sobre todo le contaría porque ella misma había desaparecido y los motivos que la llevó a sólo dedicarse a su carrera.

Ítem Nº 1- Conseguir un hogar cerca de la casa de Quinn.

Ese era el punto más importante, y Michael no estaba siendo muy óptimo en su trabajo de conseguir que Rachel tachara ese punto de su lista. Era de extrema importancia que fueran tachándose uno por uno para asegurarse de que su plan titulado "Recuperar la amistad de Quinn Fabray" fuera un completo éxito.

Tenía dos meses antes de retornar a su aburrida vida pública, tenía dos meses antes de volver a ser Rachel Berry la estrella indiscutible de Broadway y de prácticamente todo el mundo.

-**Y si no me recuerda, pero me conoce?-**

_**-Eso haría las cosas más fácil… se convertiría en una fan más y podríamos demostrarle que somos una persona normal-**_

_**- **_**Y sí, si nos recuerda?-**

**-**_**Ya sabes todo lo que le tienes que decir-**_

Entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar pero no era precisamente Michael quien aparecía en pantalla si no Santana, que a pesar de vivir en Los Ángeles haciéndose cargo de la carrera de bailarina de su mujer, que por supuesto no era otra que Brittany Pierce, no dejaba de llamar asiduamente a Rachel para saber cómo estaba, Santana con el paso de los años no sólo abrió su corazón con Brittany si no que lo había hecho de forma inconsciente también con Rachel.

**-San-**saludo un tanto desganada, pero solo por el hecho de estar impacientándose por la falta de la llamada de Michael.

**-Berry, ahora que estas de vacaciones porque no vienes azar tu trasero en nuestra casa de Malibú?-** ni hola, ni cómo estás? Nada que demostrara que Santana López era en sí una persona educada, pero algo que a Rachel le encantaba.

-**Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos y luego… estaría encantada Santana-** con el paso de los años aprendió que si sólo te limitabas a responder la pregunta que la latina te hacia ella sabría como estabas, si bien o mal, feliz o triste, entonces ahí se encargaría de hacer una pregunta de una persona adulta de 26 años como lo era Santana.

**-Veo que vas aprovechar tus vacaciones, como te sientes con tanta libertad?-** y ahí estaba la pregunta que la convertía en una persona normal.

-**Sabes… se siente asombroso, es genial no tener responsabilidades, y tener tiempo… **

**-Britt ha hecho un book de fotos mes por mes día tras día de cómo su barriga va creciendo para que no te perdieras ningún detalle de tu sobri…- **la interrumpió de manera entusiasta.

**-Es increíble que no me digas de que sexo es, como sabré que color de ropa comprarle, Kurt incluso quiere demandarte-** reprocho pero sin perder su sonrisa, Santana iba ser madre, y ella iba ser tía de la criatura más mimada de toda la historia de los Estados Unidos.

-**Pero si Lady Hummel hizo lo mismo con su pequeño duende de que se queja?-** replico ofendida, cuando Kurt y Blaine decidieron adoptar a Thomas mantuvieron el secreto del sexo del niño hasta el último momento, a pesar de que Santana junto con Brittany habían amenazado con ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra al niño. Algo que al ver al pequeño Thomas se desvaneció por completo, sus pequeños pero intensos ojos verdes, su pelo rubio y una coqueta sonrisa derritieron cualquier muro de hielo que Santana hubiese pensado en levantar alguna vez.

**-Supongo que tendré que esperar-** suspiro sentándose en la banqueta gris de la isla de la moderna cocina que solo usaba para desayunar.

De nuevo su vista se posaba sobre la foto de Quinn, de nuevo el plan volvía a pasar por su mente una y otra vez.

-**San puedo hacerte una pregunta? Que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando?-** pregunto con sigilo, a Santana le molestaba que le cambiaran el tema de conversación sin avisar, porque lo veía como una simple falta de respeto.

-**Hmmm si dime-** respondió dudosa, nunca sabía que esperar de Rachel, era una simple caja de sorpresa y por supuesto se estaría por llevar una.

-**Que sabes de-**suspiro pesadamente-** que sabes de Quinn?-** pregunto finalmente.

Santana se podía esperar miles de preguntas, desde cómo estaba el clima en Malibú, si había visto algún famoso, porque a pesar de ser una estrella Rachel Berry era una Fan, su pequeña gritaba de emoción cada vez que veía una estrella de Hollywood, pero en cambio Rachel le estaba preguntando sobre Quinn Fabray, jefa de las animadoras, perra del Mckinley.

-**Eehh-**balbuceo nerviosa-** yo no sé absolutamente nada de Quinn, Rachel-** contesto finalmente-** porqué… por qué quieres saber de ella después de tanto tiempo?-** se intereso ante el mutismo de Rachel.

-**Espera… y verás-** dijo mientras tomaba una foto con su móvil de la entrevista que tenía como protagonista la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-**Oh por dios!-**exclamo a los segundos de ver la imagen de Quinn en la pantalla de su móvil-B**ritt cariño mira, mira es Quinnie-** grito llamando a su mujer.-** Rachel qué demonios hace Quinn Fabray en el New York Times?-** pregunto a la vez que le mostraba la foto a la rubia que tenía una prominente panza de 7 meses.

-**Supongo que siguió con su vida, y no le va nada mal-**atino a responder mientras seguía con su vista clavada en el periódico.

Ni en miles de años luz Santana se hubiese imaginado que la persona que alguna fue su amiga, a pesar de la tirantez de su relación estaría en el periódico más importante de los Estados Unidos liderando la sección de Empresas.

-**Puedes encontrar la entrevista en la versión Online-** espeto Rachel ante el silencio de su amiga.

-**Britt-Britt está haciendo eso-** indicó rápidamente mientras acariciaba la barriga de su mujer y esta navegaba por las secciones de la web del New York Times.-**dice que está soltera-** murmuro en voz alta leyendo la entrevista que ya tenía delante de sus ojos.-** Wow pero si sigue siendo la misma perra de siempre, la perra con sus perritos- ** la ironía de Santana solo hizo que su mujer le pegara en la cabeza y que Rachel rodara sus ojos, había cosas que ni en siglos cambiarían.

En ese preciso momento el sonido del intercomunicador del apartamento de Rachel sonaba avisando de este modo que alguien la estaba visitando.

-**Oye San tengo visitas aparentemente, tengo que colgar, dale un beso a Britt y otro a mi sobri-** pidió con una ternura que sólo aparecía cuando se trataba de sus sobrinos.

Se acercó a la pantalla del intercomunicador para ver quién se atrevía a interrumpir su segundo día de vacaciones y para su sorpresa ahí con su sonrisa de lado y el cabello lleno de rulos estaba su representante.

-**Pasa Michael-**indico apretando un botón que permitía que la puerta se abriera.

Michael no contesto solo hizo un gesto asintiendo y entro al edificio con esa galantería que llevaba, era un hombre de unos 34 años, alto de cuerpo atlético, de mirada penetrante y por sobre todo era un hombre tenaz, que siempre sabía hacerle llegar las mejores ofertas de trabajo a su representada.

Rachel deseaba tener buenas noticias, deseaba con todo su corazón que Michael llegara con una carpeta llena de casas donde podría vivir esos dos meses. Y Rachel no estaba equivocada, después de saludarse como correspondía y ofrecerle un cappuccino comenzaron hablar de lo que realmente le importaba a Rachel.

-**Indian Lake-** susurro mientras dejaba un folio lleno de hojas con fotos y características de las viviendas que Michael creyó conveniente para su representada.

-**Yep-**respondió ella mientras extendía cada hoja en la mesa para poder ver de ese modo todas las opciones de manera más clara.

-**Supongo que es un buen lugar para descansar realmente, por lo menos hay buena cobertura-**musito tratando de averiguar porque Rachel había elegido aquel lugar, aquel diminuto lugar de Ohio, no había nada en esa ciudad, incluso el índice de turismo era prácticamente nulo.

-**Supongo, a parte estoy a 30 minutos de Lima, siempre puedo ir a visitar a mis padres-** contesto mirando cada imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos, prácticamente cada casa era igual al resto, clásicas casas americanas de techos altos, de color blanco, amplios porches donde ver el atardecer o tal vez el amanecer, aunque eso lo sabría una vez realizada la compra, prácticamente todas veían al lago, una decisión realmente difícil para la morena.

-**Solo procura volver para el 20 de junio, ese es el plazo… tengo un…**

Pero Rachel no lo dejó continuar, a penas sintió que Michael hablaría de trabajo inmediatamente levanto su mano, lo miro de manera fulminante e hizo con su mano un gesto como que se cerrara la boca, con los años Rachel Berry se había convertido en una persona fuerte, que sabía hacerse respetar y si bien Michael era su "amigo" no dejaba de ser alguien que trabajaba para ella.

-**Hasta el 20 de junio no quiero saber nada de trabajo, ni de ofertas, ni de proyectos, olvídate que soy Rachel Berry- **exigió con la mirada seria clavada en las hojas que seguían mirándola expectantes a que se decidiera por una.-**puedes irte si quieres, muchas gracias por tu trabajo Mike-**el hombre la miro con el ceño fruncido pero entendía la actitud de Rachel, estaba exhausta, todo el mundo la señalaba, todo el mundo vigilaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, amaba su trabajo pero odiaba las consecuencias de ser tan talentosa.

-**Sabes que es mi trabajo siempre tener lo mejor para ti… ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas-**indico batiendo su mano al aire antes de abandonar el pent-house de la morena.

-**Son todas iguales-**

**-**_**Me gusta la de las ventanas en caoba, no es tan grande pero parece bastante acogedora-**_

_**-**_**A mí también me gusta esa-**

**-**_**A veces tienes buen gusto-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios cállate y vuelve al pozo en donde te escondes-**

-_**Procura que no sea cerca de lo Quinn, seremos acosadoras pero que no sea todo tan obvio-**_

Todo estaba realmente saliendo como lo había planeado, la casa de ventanas caobas, con un pequeño porche de piso de madera en color negro seria la elegida para que albergara el ferviente deseo de Rachel de recuperar la amistad de Quinn, por la dirección supo que estaba a exactos 500 metros del hogar de la rubia, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, pero también había que tener en cuenta que era una ciudad pequeña, no habría tanto lugar como mantenerse alejada.

Y tampoco era ese el plan, una vez tomada la decisión, verifico su cuenta del banco, todo estaba en óptimas condiciones para realizar el pago de la casa, solo necesitaba llamar a la dueña y concertar una cita previa cuanto antes para mudarse.

Lo segundo importante era que la dueña fuera discreta, nadie tenía que saber que ella se mudaría para Indian Lake, para descansar del "estrés" que no sentía, porque en realidad no lo hacía, solo estaba agobiada, prisionera de su fama, harta de no tener libertad para moverse para donde quisiera sin ser señalada, es que la eterna soltería de Rachel Berry era lo que más atraía a los paparazis, era hermosa, talentosa, con una carrera consolidada pero su corazón estaba en el fondo de una congelador, no, estaba en un frigorífico donde guardan las reses para que ella definitivamente no pudiera entrar y rescatarlo.

Había tenido citas si, algunas, pero nunca llegaban más allá de la primera. Pero a pesar de no estar en pareja, no se sentía sola, si vacía, si sentía muy de vez en cuando envidia de Kurt y Blaine por su ya formada y fuerte familia, ella deseaba tener un pequeño que la correteara sin cesar por su casa. En fin, que Rachel Berry estaba sola por decisión propia.

Mientras tanto en una casa de Indian Lake dos rubias de diferentes edades observaban por un vidrio a una perra que tenía la barriga a punto de reventar, a la espera de que el primer cachorrito saliera.

**-Voy a estudiar veterinaria cuando sea grande-**musito Beth con el rostro pegado al vidrio, tanto pegado que no sé como el aire entraba a sus pulmones.

-**Me parece una idea perfecta-** espeto Quinn mirándola con una clara muestra de orgullo en su rostro.

-**Mira Q está saliendo el primero-** indicó rápidamente cuando diviso que un cosa pegajosa y llena de sangre salía de Bella.

No tardaron en entrar al cuarto denominado como "paritorio" para poder ayudar a Bella con el recién nacido, lo lavaron con detenimiento, chequearon con cuidado que estuviera vivo y lo colocaron en una especie de cuna especial para que no estuviera en suelo.

A partir de ese momento restaban otros 30 minutos hasta que Bella diera a luz al próximo cachorro.

-**Es genial poder ver esto, me siento importante, como parte de la naturaleza-**comento Beth adoptando una posición un tanto más relajada ante el vidrio.

-**Somos parte de la naturaleza-** aseguro Quinn con sentimiento.-** es un ciclo en el que más personas deberían interesarse, si todos… si todos plantaran un árbol o simplemente fueran parte de una experiencia como esta, todo sería más fácil-**agregó, Quinn no era de esas personas humanitarias, que ayudaban a los más necesitados, Quinn era una persona natural, le gustaba la naturaleza, como esta se creaba a su alrededor, como se desarrollaba y embellecía con el paso del tiempo gracias a un buen cuidado.

Quinn Fabray era simplemente consciente de que para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor había que cuidarlo, mimarlo y llenarlo de amor, pero esto no significaba que era una loca hippie que no se bañaba y llenaba su casa de inciensos.

-**Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú-**afirmo Beth mirando los ojos de, bueno de su madre, a pesar de que la llamara Q de cariño.

-**No… tienes que ser mejor y lo vas hacer-** sentencio suavemente, justo cuando el siguiente cachorro de Bella se dejaba ver.

Estuvieron así entrando y saliendo del paritorio por casi 3 horas, luego de que limpiaran debidamente a los 6 pequeñines blancos con manchas naranjas que salieron a la luz del sábado 11 de abril.

Pequeñas cosas, grandes e inolvidables momentos, así era la vida de Quinn Fabray a sus 25 años de edad, de eso se alimentaba su felicidad, su amor estaba depositado en cada animal que había en su hogar, desde afuera, para el ojo crítico que todo lo analiza y lo tergiversa Quinn era una mujer de negocios, el éxito que tenía con su empresa así lo demostraba, porque Fabray inc tenía el monopolio de todo Ohio. Por supuesto, el hecho de tener una ELITE de perros que cada cazador codiciaba tener la hacía aún más pretensiosa, una mujer de 25 años que no fue a la Universidad se hacía cargo de un negocio que le dejaba una rentabilidad del 80% por supuesto sin contar lo que ganaba con sus perros.

Un día llegó a casa con un perro que estaba sucio y flaco, lo había encontrado a la salida de un mercadillo con el que trabajaba, llámese trabajar al hecho de llevar sus adictivas manzanas para que un tercero al que le pagaba las vendiera. El punto es que cuando estaba por subir a su camioneta vio al pobre animal, con la mirada perdida, echado a su suerte.

"_Qué demonios estoy haciendo" _se reprocho cuando se atrevió a tocar el perro, corriendo el riesgo de que este la mordiera y le contagiara alguna enfermedad mortal que sólo los perros callejeros tenían, si esa Quinn todavía era reacia a cualquier tipo de contacto animal, a pesar de que con la naturaleza ya se llevaba bastante bien. Arriesgándose a cualquier trauma que le pudiera pasar con el animal, lo subió a su camioneta para llevarlo a su casa, a la vez que buscaba un argumento sólido para darle a Judy cuando la viera llegar con el desparpajo de perro.

Luego del que veterinario le dijera que ese perro era de una delicada raza que ella desconocida, comenzó a cuidarlo, lo alimento y lo entrenó, no para cazar, eso ella lo desconocía por completo, lo entrenó llevándolo a correr cada mañana con ella, de repente al tiempo el desparpajo de perro comenzó a tener musculatura, se le afino la cintura y se le amplio el lomo, sus muslos eran gruesos y su mirada segura, muy parecida a la de su dueña.

Ella tenía una finca de una hectárea llena de árboles con manzanas, a su madre y un perro que a la vez hacía de compañero fiel. Ella lo rescató y él le pagaba con su fidelidad. Dónde iba Quinn iba Dog, si lo sé el nombre no era muy elocuente, pero Quinn Fabray nunca había tenido una mascota en su vida, y el primer nombre que se le ocurrió había sido ese.

Así llego Dog a su vida, un otoño cualquiera. Y ahora tenía una elite de sangre real como a Quinn le gustaba decir, pero la historia de cómo paso de tener sólo a Dog a tener una docena más se las contare más adelante.

**-Le podemos poner nombres?-**indago Beth mientras se comía una manzana.

-**No podemos, no hay que encariñarse de esta camada, está vendida-** respondió Quinn un poco apenada, no le gustaba vender sus perros, pero el dinero era para una buena causa, a parte se aseguraba que cada uno de esos cachorritos fuera a un hogar donde lo cuidarían realmente.

-**De acuerdo-**susurro la pequeña sentándose en los escalones de la entrada de la casa.-**la casa de la señora Green está en venta te has dado cuenta?-** comento tratando de cambiar de tema.

-**La verdad es que no, no voy mucho para ese lado del lago, tu como sabes?-**quiso saber, 500 metros de su casa a la de la señora Green era muchísima distancia teniendo en cuenta que era una parte de Indian Lake un poco deshabitada.

**-Yo… sólo di una vuelta y vi el cartel-**balbuceo rápidamente, la casa de enfrente de la señora Green pertenecía a una familia que tenía un niño, niño del cual Beth estaba secretamente mmm enamorada? Billy era un niño de 12 años, uno más que Beth, que siempre andaba haciendo travesuras, se colgaba de los árboles, se arrojaba al lago desde una rueda de camión que estaba atada a un árbol, andaba en moto, y Beth simplemente suspiraba ante la "rudeza" que presentaba aquel chico.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos mirándola con seriedad, ella sabia la verdadera razón pero no iba a presionar a su hija que le contara algo que no quería. Era su compañera y sabía que tarde o temprano la niña se abriría a ella.

**-Has visto ya lo huevos de perdiz?-**pregunto Quinn después del silencio en que se habían sumergido.

No crean que la casa de Quinn Fabray era un zoológico, no, sólo mantenía el equilibrio de las cosas, sus perros cazaban perdices, y ella solo mantenía el orden de la naturaleza o por lo menos hacía una pequeña contribución.

-**Pase por tu habitación, pero no preste atención, para cuando romperán el cascarón?-**se intereso girando su rostro para ver a Quinn recostada en la columna de madera que sostenía el techo del porche de su casa.

-**Tienen para 15 días más-** respondió devolviéndole la mirada.

-**Niñas la cena está lista- **escucharon el grito de Judy e inmediatamente se levantaron, se desafiaron con la mirada y se echaron a correr, por qué? Fácil, la ultima que llegaba levaría los platos.

Una vida normal la de Quinn Fabray, bueno de acuerdo normal entre lo que cabe, dudo que alguna de ustedes tengan tantos animales como los que tiene la rubia en su casa, porque todavía faltan conocer ciertos detalles que guarda nuestra rubia.

Quinn era ajena a todo el mundo, si veía las noticias y era una persona enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero por supuesto no tenía la capacidad de prevenir el futuro, porque créanme a la última persona que la rubia hubiese esperado ver en Indian Lake era a la reconocida actriz-cantante Rachel Berry. Y justamente lo que esta pequeña morena inquieta estaba haciendo era seguir planeando su estadía en aquel lugar.

Se acercaba la tercera guerra mundial, una sencilla revolución que alteraría la vida tranquila de Quinn por completo, pero tal vez traería normalidad a la de Rachel.

* * *

jasgronn

#FeelAgainfic


	3. Chapter 3 Wheels

Wheels (Foo Fighters?

Indian Lake definitivamente no era Nueva York pero Rachel lo encontraba "encantador" ciertamente pacifico, no había tráfico, por lo tanto el aire era mucho más puro, incluso no había personas que inundaran las calles de esa pequeña ciudad que rodeaba un precioso lago, podría salir a correr cada mañana sin limitarse, como debía hacerlo en Nueva York, no mal entiendan, ella ama la ciudad que nunca duerme, donde los sueños con empeño y talento se hacen realidad, pero Indian Lake tenía la paz que ella necesitaba, de repente su plan también le ofrecía eso que buscaba cuando decidió tomarse aquellos dos meses de vacaciones.

La señora Green era una señora que desconocía quién era verdaderamente Rachel Berry, por lo tanto con la voz segura tranquilizo de manera inmediata a la morena, asegurándole que de su boca no saldría ni la primer letra de su nombre.

Tres habitaciones, dos baños, uno en la planta de abajo y otro en la de arriba, pisos de madera de color caoba como las ventanas, una amplia cocina rodeada de ventanas que la hacían el lugar más luminoso de la casa, un salón cálido que daba a una especie de barcazas que estaban a metros de su hogar una al lado de otra. Un pequeño recibidor de paredes blancas con un típico perchero de madera, pero lo que más le gustaba a Rachel Berry de su nuevo hogar ( a pesar de que todavía no lo había visto en persona) era la entrada principal, un camino de piedra de volcán según le comunicó la señora Green, era lo primero con lo que cualquier persona se encontraría al visitarla, (si es que alguien iba) un camino que daba a 4 escalones negros, para finalmente dar a un porche adornado con un sillón de estilo mecedora, blanco sobresaliendo del oscuro piso y por ultimo una puerta blanca que tenía dos vidrios opacos, que ocultaban por completo la identidad de la persona que se encontraba en el otro lado.

Estaba encantada, quería llegar ya a su nuevo hogar porque estaba realmente impaciente para dar comienzo a su plan, no eran muchos pasos, eran casi 10, digo casi porque siempre se sabe que los pasos de un plan pueden alterarse, el primero estaba hecho, el segundo era incluso más fácil, antes de acercarse necesitaba conocer la rutina de Quinn.

Ítem Nº 2: Reconocer el terreno.

Sí, lo dije anteriormente, muchas películas, muchas series, hacían que Rachel tuviera "precauciones" exageradas, aunque quien pudiera culparla cuando a la persona que se estaba acercando era Quinn Fabray, una mujer que había sido la protagonista de sus peores momentos en el instituto, pero que al final había conseguido encontrar una buena amiga.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado porque hacía eso, no hubiese sabido que responder, un impulso? Producto del mero sentimiento de arrepentimiento que sintió al ver en aquella entrevista la entrañable seguridad en la mirada de su amiga. Se preguntaran, pero porque no simplemente agarraba el teléfono y la llamaba? porque eso sería demasiado fácil, porque eso le quitaba la aventura al "simple" hecho de recuperar una amistad después de tanto años, o tal vez es que tenía tanto miedo dentro de ella que necesitaba hacer todo de aquella manera para que cuando el momento de dar la cara llegara no fuera tan terrorífico, al fin y al cabo ella no dejaba de ser Rachel Berry.

**-Vas a conducir hasta Ohio?-**cuestiono Kurt con la mirada endurecida, pensando que su amiga se había tomado muy a pecho aquello de descansar y vivir una aventura, eso porque no sabía porque iba realmente a Ohio, porque eso era algo que Rachel no había podido hacer ni decir, ni Santana ni Kurt sabían las verdaderas razones por la cual su amiga iba a pasar dos meses retirada en Ohio y no en alguna isla perdida en pleno océano.

-**Toda aventura comienza con un viaje-** respondió escuetamente con una lista en su mano que estaba repasando mientras veía el maletero de su Mini Cooper rojo, sí Rachel hacía listas por todo.

-**Pero en auto? Es necesario? Son casi 9 horas Rachel-** exclamo rápidamente con Thomas subido a su espalda.

-**9 horas y 16 minutos-** replico con una sonrisa al verificar que estaba todo lo que necesitaría si o si en sus dos meses en Indian Lake.

-**De acuerdo toma-**dijo extendiendo un USB dorado.-** es un regalo de Tomy para tu aventura-**agregó pero solo recibió la mirada algo escéptica de Rachel-** Evita, Wicked y por supuesto Funny Girl, son algunos de las bandas sonaras que vas a encontrar, y sí, son de las primeras reposiciones, no las que protagonizaste-**aclaró e inmediatamente la sonrisa de Rachel se amplio y los abrazó, tanto a Thomas como a Kurt.

-**El mejor regalo y sin duda la mejor compañía-** Rachel beso la mejilla de ambos chicos y se subió al coche, se coloco sus anteojos de sol, puso en marcha su auto y sin mirar atrás con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente el pecho comenzó su viaje, 9 horas y 16 minutos tenía por delante, para repasar nuevamente su plan, y como iba acercarse a Quinn.

En 24 horas había leído todo lo que pudo sobre los perros que la rubia tenía, Pointers era el nombre de la raza, lo que la dejaba tranquila era que esos perros no eran violentos, eran más compañeros e incluso juguetones, que tenían una especial perspicacia, eran estéticos, y existían de dos tipos o bueno raza, Pointers Americanos y Europeos, eran perfectos para la "_obediencia de competición_" y por lo que había leído en la página de la rubia, tenía varios campeones en su equipo, no solo por lo elegantes, si no que estos se comportaban como pequeños humanos peludos a las órdenes que Quinn les daba.

Eran compañeros y fieles, Rachel pensó como cada perro, pero vuelvo a repetir que sabía Rachel Berry de perros? Lo que yo sé sobre alemán, absolutamente nada. Bueno y eso que había leído en internet. Sabía de que se alimentaban o deberían alimentarse con alimento balanceado o pienso ya saben todo depende de que parte del mundo estén leyendo.

Sabía que tomaban litros de agua por día, porque eran muy enérgicos, que debían alimentarse a la mañana y a la tarde, ni más ni menos, y que a determinada edad, 4/5 meses empezaban a mostrar signos de dedicada atención con las pequeñas y delicadas mariposas (si es que había) que pasaban por donde estén.

Había leído también que cuando detectaban algo se quedaban estáticos, apuntando con su trompa hacía aquello que había llamado su atención y que su rabo quedaba completamente alineado con su cabeza, pero he aquí una diferencia entre los Pointer Americanos y los Europeos, cada uno realizaba una "parada" distinta, (llámese parada a cuando algo llamaba su atención y se detenían a mirarlo) mientras los Europeos dejaban su rabo alineado con su hocico los Americanos lo mantenían parado como una antena. Pero esta información no había llegado a Rachel… todavía.

Estaba entusiasmada, entusiasmadísima, tanto que no se dio cuenta que en menos de 3 horas ya había consumido casi la mitad de su camino, miro al salpicadero de su Mini y observo con una sonrisa algo adolescente que iba a más de 150 Km/h, sí la prudencia la había dejando en Nueva York, nada de reglas para ella que disfrutaba de como se colaba el viento de manera violenta por la ventanilla mientras cantaba a todo pulmón, "Don´t Cry For Me Argentina".

**-Ha sido un regalo más que genial-**

**-**_**Estoy esperando que llegue el turno de Barbra-**_

_**-**_**Con la velocidad que llevamos, llegamos y ni siquiera termina la de Wicked-**

**-**_**Hmmm, disminuye la velocidad y disfruta de la aventura-**_

_**-**_**Calla estoy ansiosa-**

**-**_**No, no lo estás, lo que tienes es miedo-**_

_**-**_**Tú también lo tienes no sé que me acusas-**

**-**_**Cht, sigue cantando, mientras yo disfruto de la carretera-**_

Y lo hizo, las canciones se sucedieron, así como los kilómetros de carretera, que la interestatal, que la autovía número no me acuerdo, doblar a la izquierda luego a la derecha para finalmente, luego de 9 horas restando los 16 minutos, entraba a la pequeña ciudad de Indian Lake, se había tentado tanto en pasar a saludar a sus padres, pero eso no estaba en los ítems de su plan así que cuando la señalización de "Para Lima, doble a la derecha" apareció sólo continuo con su recorrido, disfrutando por fin de la magnífica voz de su Barbra.

Estaba que no cabía dentro de ella, obnubilada, sonriente, maravillada, pero sobre todo impaciente y deseosa de RE-decorar su hogar y acomodar las cosas que ella se había encargado de llevar de su apartamento en Nuevo York.

La dirección indicaba que la casa en cuestión estaba justo en frente del lago, que a su derecha no había más que una pequeña arboleda y a su izquierda unos cuantos metros alejada una casa vecina exageradamente grande para su gusto y justo en frente otra casa, ni más ni menos, y eso le encantaba, tendría espacio para ella, para hacer y estar en tranquilidad.

Park ave 234 era la dirección, mientras que la de Quinn era Park ave 830, un poco más de 500 metros, pero con lo que no contaba Rachel era que al estar justo en la calle que rodeaba el lago la casa de la rubia quedaba lejanamente pero en perpendicular a la suya, algo que se daría cuenta al bajar de su auto y ver como un Jeep Wrangler rojo sangre e incluso más brilloso que su Mini Cooper pasaba levantando polvo en dirección a la casa de Quinn justamente manejado por ella.

Rachel se congelo, solo había visto su perfil, en un micro segundo que justo giro su rostro de la casa que tenía en frente a su auto, cuando a una velocidad que dudaba fuera la aceptada por esas calles de poblado paso Quinn con su Jeep rojo. Qué como sabía Rachel que efectivamente esa que manejaba era la rubia? Bueno porque simplemente tenía muy presente la última imagen de Quinn en su mente, y por los 4 perros que llevaba en la parte trasera.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que por la curvatura natural que realizaba aquella calle la perdió de vista, pero fue girar el rostro unos metros más allá y que sus ojos vieran esos mismo perros corretear por un verde jardín, eran 500 metros pero Rachel Berry tenía vista de Halcón, con esa distancia tendría que tener cuidado de que Quinn no la viera antes de que ella diera el primer paso, si no su plan se iría por el tacho.

**-Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios-**

_**-Cálmate, tranquila y respira, no nos vio, sigue intentando seguir con el plan-**_

_**-**_**Eso estuvo muy cerca, muy muy muy cerca, oh por dios-**

**-**_**Basta Rachel y mueve el culo hacia la casa-**_

**- Según la señora Green estaría aquí para las 6 de la tarde-**

_**-Mira allí viene una señora tal vez sea ella-**_

_**-**_**Puede que sea, no me la imaginaba tan joven…**

**-**_**Ni tan coqueta-**_

**-Sabes creo que la conozco de algún lado-**

_**-Yo creo que también-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios-**

_**-Es Judy Fabray tírate al lago pero que no te vea, has algo maldita sea Rachel-**_

Y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tirarse al césped de su nuevo jardín de cabeza, como si fuera clavadista olímpica y ese césped verde tuviera metros de profundidad, no le importo nada lo único que quería era evitar que Judy la viera y la reconociera, eso definitivamente arruinaría su plan.

**-Señorita Berry?-** escucho la voz que juraba no era la de Judy si no la de la señora Green y con toda la vergüenza del mundo levanto su mirada.

Sonrió de manera nerviosa y se irguió lentamente-** estaba… ya sabe comprobando si era tan suave como se veía por las fotos… hola…es un gusto-** musito con nerviosismo tras el rostro algo desencajado de la señora Green.

-**El gusto es mio sin duda, espero que haya tenido un viaje tranquilo-** espeto alcanzando la mano que le ofrecía Rachel a modo de saludo.

**- Es bueno a veces encontrarse con la carretera y buena compañía-** comento mirando continuamente a su alrededor tratando de evitar a todo costa que alguien pudiera verla, de repente se sintió media estúpida, porque habría sido tan impulsiva? En que estaba pensando cuando compro una casa en el medio de la nada, al lado de un lago apestoso, y porque necesitaba la amistad de Quinn Fabray después de 6 años de vivir sin ella?

**-Señorita Berry se encuentra bien?-**pregunto al ver que la morena no se movía de su lugar y sus ojos parecían como idos alguna parte.

**-Si lo siento… yo… la casa es hermosa, mucho más que en las fotos, la verdad que no le hacen justicia-**atino a decir con seguridad, a pesar de todo era actriz y sabía cómo salir de determinadas situaciones o actuarlas.-**Nueva York es hermoso, pero esto es… maravilloso, sin duda una buena inversión-**aseguro dando una palmada en el aire.

**- De acuerdo estas son las llaves, y en la semana la voy a estar llamando para que firme la escritura de acuerdo?-** Rachel solo asintió- **y estas son las direcciones de los supermercados en Indian Lake, igualmente si necesita saber algo no dude en llamarme-**indico con amabilidad.

Y entonces Rachel vio su oportunidad-**hay algo que… sabe o conoce a Quinn Fabray?-**pregunto con sigilo, casi arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pero entonces el rostro de la señora Green se ilumino por completo, como si se tratara de una niña que le preguntan por Santa Claus.

**Todos conocemos a Quinnie, es un encanto, es la niña más dulce que conocí en mi vida, siempre que me ve en la calle si estoy viniendo de las compras me lleva para que no cargue con las bolsas, es tan… caballera? Siempre sonriendo, tratando de ayudar a los demás, toda una bendición-** en algún punto la mente de Rachel se desconecto y dejo de escuchar las maravillas que la señora Green estaba diciendo de la perra que alguna vez reino los pasillos del instituto, donde demonios se encontraba? Si hacía menos de 7 días en un periódico la había visto tal cual como años anteriores, con la soberbia reinando en su rostro. - **Entonces ella se encarga de que todos reciclemos, por eso le voy a pedir que separe su basura antes de tirarla, en Indian Lake tratamos de cuidar al máximo el medio ambiente-** reciclar Quinn Fabray? Definitivamente Indian Lake se encontraba en la dimensión desconocida.

**-Sabe como… como puedo contactar con ella, estoy… estoy interesada en unos de sus perros-**interrumpió la interminable retahíla sobre lo estupenda que era la rubia, 20 minutos en ese pueblo que apenas tenía cinco mil habitantes y ya estaba asqueada de escuchar de Quinn Fabray.

**Si querida déjame que busque su tarjeta, todos tenemos que tener su número por cualquier cosa-**musito, y Rachel frunció el ceño, que era la maldita mujer maravilla? Y si se encontraba en medio de un incendio ella y su grupo de super perros la rescataría?.

**-Muchísimas gracias señora Green…**

**-Oh querida llámame Sarah, bueno cualquier cosa que necesite sólo llámeme, o llame a Quinn ella vive más cerca y estará encantada en darle la bienvenida… o debería de llamarla así las prese…**

**-No!-**exclamo en un grito que dejó callada a Sarah y con el rostro contrariado-**sabe estoy como si tuviera jet-lag y prefiero instalarme y recuperar la belleza que perdí en el viaje-**agrego rápidamente, entonces la señora Green volvió a sonreír.

-**Me parece una excelente idea que quiera verse impecable para Quinnie, a ella le…**

Pero el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Santana.

-**Disculpe es mi representante-** mintió pero solo para no volver a escuchar nuevamente sobre Quinn.

**-San-** saludo algo enérgica.

-**Dónde demonios estás Berry? Hiram dijo que nunca llegaste, y de Nueva York a Lima solo hay 8 horas y 45 minutos conduciendo, así que mejor que me digas la verdad-**se los había dicho verdad? Santana nunca decía hola.

**-Estoy en Ohio, pero… no en Lima-**respondió con miedo, a sabiendas que Santana en otra vida seguro había sido Sherlock Holmes.

-**Berry… no me digas que estás donde pienso que estas, tratando de recuperar lo que pienso que quieres recuperar- **era su tercer ojo mexicano, un poder divino, o tal vez que Rachel tenía el Facebook abierto y decía exactamente donde estaba, no se puede confiar en la tecnología delatadora de estos tiempos, y Rachel buscaba privacidad.

-**No soy adivina San, así que NO a todo lo que piensas…**

**-Qué demonios haces en Indian Lake Rachel Barbra Berry?-**exigió con autoridad, ya saben Santana siempre iba en busca de la verdad, verdadera.

-**De acuerdo, me compre un casa para descansar a las orillas del lago y…para recuperar la amistad de Quinn estas contenta ahora?-**masculló en un susurro para no llamar la atención de la señora Green, a quien de vez en cuando le regalaba una sonrisa. Porqué no se había ido? Qué pretendía esperando en su camino adorable de piedra de volcán.

-**GayBerry, cuando pensé que no podías ser más patética me sigues sorprendiendo, de acuerdo mantenme al tanto de las noticias y llama a tus padres- **indico con picardía, Rachel odiaba con toda su alma que Santana la llamara de ese modo, pero también la misma chica fue la encargada de decirle que hasta que no le demostrara lo contrario seguiría llamándola así.

**-Te odio, que lo sepas y que te pese en la consciencia que te quitaron en la noche de navidad-**espeto pero sólo escuchó una carcajada en Santana.

-**Escucha, Brittany quiere ir a Lima ya sabes antes de dar a luz, así que si no estás muy ocupada con tu futura nueva amiga, cuando vayamos puedes venir- **musito con un tono de voz serio que alarmo a Rachel - **y mira si eso que seguramente planeaste sale bien, mi bebé tendrá una tía más, no me decepciones Berry- **Rachel pensaba que Santana tenía cámaras en su casa y de esa manera sabía todo lo que hacía incluso a veces se asustaba de que su amiga leyera sus pensamientos.

**-Ya me avisas cuando decidan venir… saludos a mis rubias-** se arriesgó a decir a ver si Santana caía en su trampa de sacarle la confidencial información sobre el sexo del bebé.

**-Bien pensado, pero será un beso a Mi rubia-**hizo énfasis en "MI"-**y otro a la panza Berry-** aseguro con voz divertía, Santana nunca caería NUNCA.

Cuando la llamada finalizo se acercó de vuelta a la señora Green que en ningún momento había perdido de vista a Rachel, se puede entender como que era un poco metida, pero era una simple y común señora de pueblo, que estaba en frente de Rachel Berry, porque desde luego no se había quedado de brazos cruzados y busco en el bendito internet quien era la futura dueña de su casa.

**-Hay algo que le haya faltado mencionarme?-**quiso saber Rachel, sin perder la educación ni parecer que la estaba literalmente echando.

-**Solo quería decirle que se quedara tranquila que nadie va saber quién es realmente usted-** contestó con un pintoresco guiño de ojos.

-**Hmmm de acuerdo, se lo agradezco, la privacidad es algo muy preciado y no nos damos cuenta hasta que la perdemos-**comento con un poco de pesadez tal vez, más que nada porque necesitaba empezar a guardar sus cosas e instalarse y dar comienzo a su plan, o tal vez porque quería refugiarse en su casa por el temor que Quinn volviera a salir y pasara su casa.-**bueno… creo que me pondré a desempacar- **la incomodidad de Rachel era tal que realmente ya no sabía que decir o que hacer para que aquella mujer que sorprendentemente era más pequeña que ella se fuera.

**- Oh disculpe, es que nunca estuve frente a una estrella…**

**-Tranquila sigo siendo una persona común con un trabajo un tanto especial-**la corto rápidamente, Rachel era normal, nada que pudiera indicar que fuera toda una estrella de la música o del teatro, salvo el ego de que hacía gala.

-**No, si es eso lo que me llama la atención-** agregó rápidamente la señora Green ya al lado del Mini Cooper de la morena.

-**Qué cosa?-**quiso saber mientras abría el maletero.

-**Que no parece una de esas cantantes que parecen modelos de Victoria Secret´s, usted es… bueno… normalita-**

-_**Normalita?-**_

_**-**_**Nos ha dicho normalita?-**

**-**_**Oh dios que corra si quiere seguir con vida-**_

De repente la vena de la frente de Rachel empezó a latir y a pesar de no verse en un espejo podía asegurar que se estaría marcando e hinchando al punto de explotar. Por suerte para la señora Green un mensaje de texto con el "_estoy llegando"_ hizo que se marchara a toda velocidad de la puerta del nuevo hogar de Rachel.

**-Como permites que nos diga normalita?-**

**-**_**Que esperabas de una vieja que nunca ha salido de Ohio?-**_

_**-**_**Ya mismo llamaré a Michael para que haga algo con nuestra imagen de Normalita, santo cielo lo que tengo que escuchar-**

**-**_**Ya cálmate y guardemos todo para poder descansar, ya mañana arrancamos con el plan-**_

_**-**_**Si la valentía vuelve a nuestro cuerpo-**

Cuatro cajas con los utensilios necesarios que para Rachel eran los primordiales hasta para sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombi fueron los primeros en ser bajados, que contenían, bueno eso todavía no se los puedo contar.

Luego de que dichas cajas quedaran acomodadas en el salón continuo con sus maletas, para dos meses, dos maletas, tres bolsos y un neceser tamaño familiar tendrían que ser suficientes, si no, ya vería como se las arreglaría.

Un hogar nuevo, una ciudad distinta, completamente opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde hacía años, lo bueno era que había crecido en una ciudad pequeña por lo tanto no tardaría mucho en agarrar el tranquilo ritmo que aparentaban tener los días en Indian Lake, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

No todo es lo que parece, y a veces dejarnos llevar por el envase y realizar un juicio de valor sólo hace que nuestras expectativas se lleven una gran sorpresa.

Era martes 14 de abril, a eso de las 19:00 horas cuando finalmente Rachel pudo respirar tranquila en su nuevo hogar, con un montón de cajas a la espera de ser acomodadas y un equipaje ser guardado.

* * *

1) _Tienen dudas? o sea está siendo confuso?_

_Gracias... por estar ahí! _


	4. Chapter 4

Open Season (High Highs)

**-Kurt sería genial que dejes de hacerme tantas preguntas, para poder contestar alguna-** aparentemente Santana se había encargado de contarle a Kurt donde era que estaba realmente Rachel, por supuesto que antes de hablar con Kurt tuvo que llamar a sus padres para contarles la "verdad" omitiendo que el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba en Indian Lake era Quinn Fabray.

-**Rachel no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esa información, que creías que te juzgaría?-**estaba dolido, por supuesto que sí, Kurt era su mejor amigo, su confidente, la primera persona a la que recurría Rachel cuando se sentía "rara" en cualquier aspecto de la vida.

-**Kurt, es sólo que… ni yo sé que hago aquí, solo sentí la necesidad… Quinn era importante…**

**-Pero porque ahora? Porque después de tanto tiempo?-**interrumpió nuevamente.

-**Fue como una señal, justo me tomo el descanso que tanto necesito y la veo el periódico-** de eso estaba segurísima, había sido la revelación más importante de esos años para Rachel.

-**Rachel solo no olvides que es Quinn… y hay cosas que no cambian-**espeto tratando de calmarse.

-**Todavía no sé si me recuerda o no Kurt, y sea la Quinn que sea, con todo el tiempo que paso podemos empezar de cero-**o eso era lo que ella quería creer, quería creer en las maravillosas palabras que le había dicho la señora Green el día anterior.

-**Bueno supongo que podremos ir a visitarte-**masculló pensativo, y Rachel sonrió imaginándose en el lago con Tomy en su espalda o jugando en el hermoso patio trasero del cual se iba aprovechar para broncear aun más su cuerpo.

-**Cuando quieran… solo déjame instalarme-**respondió segura, pero en realidad lo que quería decir era, "_cuando quieran… pero primero tengo que recuperar la amistad de Quinn"._

-**Organizo con Santana despreocúpate, te queremos Rachel y por favor cuídate-** pidió con una amabilidad y ternura que desde el momento de ser padre se había instalado en su ser.

Era 15 de abril, estaba en una ciudad diferente que le ofrecía una primavera con todas las letras, con el sonido de los pajaritos silbando, el ruido del viento suave chocar contra las hojas de los árboles, y un temperatura ideal para dejar todo tipo de abrigo en la casa, incluso archivado si pudiera.

Llegar a un lugar nuevo supone un alerta en el cuerpo, un sitio desconocido merece un reconocimiento, una exploración, entonces los sentidos se activan, una ciudad nueva suponía para Rachel una activación de su sensibilidad, para reconocer sus alrededores no sólo tenía que recorrer Indian Lake, si no que suponía que sus cinco sentidos se activen al 100 %, porque lo primero que hace el cuerpo al llegar a un lugar nuevo es olerlo, involuntariamente nos encontramos inspirando de forma profunda para que los olores "cotidianos" de dicho lugar comiencen a volverse familiares, los olores luego se vuelven gustos, nuestros ojos se convierten en detectores profesionales de detalles, pequeñas cosillas que habitualmente no vemos. Reconocer y familiarizarse con un lugar requiere de un esfuerzo inconsciente, que se realiza sin que uno se dé cuenta con el correr del tiempo.

Por eso mismo si a Rachel le preguntaran con que olor describiría a Nueva York, contestaría de inmediato, Nueva York huele a café, si a Rachel le preguntaran con que olor describiría a Indian Lake, diría tal vez, a aire puro, a naturaleza, a vida. Cierto era una palabra y esa palabra sería, flores y césped mojado, porque el aroma de Indian lake era dulce pero fuerte, te llenaba los pulmones de naturaleza pura.

Luego de cortar la llamada con Kurt y suspirar largamente dirigió sus pasos a la cocina de su nuevo hogar, donde la esperaba una lista con ítems que tenía que empezar a cumplir, ella por el momento tenía todavía 60 días para cumplir con su propósito y según el calendario le sobraban 5 días, claro indicativo que el plan marchaba correctamente.

Con su malla deportiva que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, sus tenis verdes con llamativos cordones amarillos y una camiseta negra pegada a cada parte de su cuerpo, se disponía a desayunar ligero para luego dar comienzo a su entrenamiento de vacaciones. A su derecha su gorra azul de Nueva York, a su izquierda su IPhone conectado a un sofisticado equipo de sonido que reproducía una interminable lista de canciones, eso era lo primero que había desempacado, era lo que contenía una de esas cuatro cajas que tenía que llevar si o si a donde fuera a pasar más de dos días seguidos.

Eran 8:30 am, por supuesto iba retrasada pero la llamada de Kurt debía ser atendida si o si. Estaba a punto de terminar con su zumo de naranja natural, exprimido por ella misma, antes de comenzar con su nueva rutina de ejercicios, que para empezar sería suave.

En qué consistía? Bueno simple, debería dar dos vueltas al lago a un ritmo sostenido de 10,2 km/h y según la lista de entrenamiento que había hecho decía que las dos vueltas deberían realizarse en 45 minutos.

Rachel aprendió con el tiempo que era necesario tener un orden para realizar o llevar a cabo lo que se deseaba. Era metódica, estructurada y determinada, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era realmente difícil que se le fuera o abandonara en su intento de conseguir lo que quisiera.

El ejercicio incluía una minuciosa inspección al hogar Fabray, todo quedaba de paso y coincidía con el punto número dos de su plan, para Rachel era como masticar y caminar a la vez, pan comido. Entrenaba y no descuidaba el verdadero propósito por el cual estaba en esa minúscula ciudad.

-_**Son más de 25 km Rachel quieres matarnos y no me entere?-**_

_**-**_**No es tanto y la mañana está ideal-**

**-**_**No corremos hace meses Rachel es mucho, hablaste con Henry sobre esto?-**_

_**-**_**Calla chillona, estas floja-**

_**-Mañana nos va a doler todo y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja-**_

_**-**_**Estiremos quieres y así no nos dolerá nada-**

Se puso la gorra, arreglo su pelo para que no le molestara, se colocó los audífonos junto con sus lentes y salió al porche de su casa para ver inmediatamente como la Wrangler Roja de Quinn pasaba con dos perros blancos detrás en dirección a su hogar.

-**Pero es que sale con esos bichos para todos lados?-**

**-**_**Parece que supiera cuando estamos por salir o llegar para pasar-**_

**-Lo mejor será calmarnos y empezar con la rutina-**

Salió hacia el camino semi pavimentado, y estiro cada musculo debidamente antes de empezar con aquel trote matinal, activo la aplicación que controlaba su ritmo cardiaco, la velocidad que llevaba, las calorías quemadas y la distancia realizada para echarse a correr a ritmo militar.

Calvin Harris amenizaba los primeros metros de recorrido con "We´ll Be Coming Back" cuando visualizo la casa de Quinn Fabray.

-**Oh por dios-**exclamó al ver la casa de Park ave 830, a simple vista era una mansión, una inmensa casa de dos pisos, que contaba con un porche en el cual se podía dar un fiesta tranquilamente, rodeada por una delicada cerca de madera y llena de césped bien verde, "La Residencia" según pudo leer mientras su trote se transformaba en un caminar lento.

En el costado derecho de la casa, había a una especie de balcón que contaba con delicados sillones de mimbre en color blanco que miraban a un parque un tanto especial, estaba "adornado" por cuatro perreras, tres techadas y una al aire libre pero todas contaban con un enrejado para que los animales no se escaparan, desde donde estaba parada *sin ningún tipo de disimulo* podía ver que el hogar de Quinn era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado.

**-Le gusta la casa?-**le preguntaron e inmediatamente sintió morir, no porque fuera Quinn si no porque no había sido capaz de controlar su curiosidad y sin más frenó su entrenamiento para poder ver algo que le diera un indicio de a qué tipo de Quinn se enfrentaría.

-**Eh yo… simplemente me dio un tirón en el gemelo-**contesto como pudo tocándose aquella zona de la pierna.

-**Señorita debería hacer ejercicios de calentamientos antes de empezar con cualquier actividad, debería esperar conmigo a Quinnie ya sale para empezar con la rutina de cada mañana-**espeto el joven pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.-**lo siento que mal educado soy Alexander-**indico estirando su mano hacia la de Rachel, pero esta volvía a estar en su mundo, todavía no podía creer que cada persona que se encontrara en ese bendito pueblo le hablara de Quinn como si fuera la mejor persona que existía en el mundo.

-**Yo… creo que mejor vuelvo a casa, no creo…**

**- Pero Quinn la puede ayudar ella sabe cómo tratar los… mire allí viene-**señalo hacia el camino de madera que llevaba a la puerta de la casa Fabray. Rachel palideció, necesitaba huir, esconderse en su casa y si era la de Nueva York mucho mejor, allí a metros de ella Quinn Fabray con unos lentes negros, el pelo recogido, con una camiseta roja y una malla de entrenamiento caminaba detrás de un perro completamente blanco, que tenía sus músculos bien definidos, ella con el rostro impasible como si todo a su alrededor le perteneciera, tal cual como en el instituto.

-**Yo… mejor me voy-**dicho eso se echó a correr como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo.

Alexander no atino a decir ni adiós, ni hasta luego, que cuando giro su rostro al de Rachel solo quedaba el polvo que sus pies habían dejado detrás.

**-Con quién hablabas?-**pregunto Quinn mientras se acomodaba el móvil en la banda del brazo.

-**No tengo la menor idea, pero creo que es la nueva dueña de la casa de Sarah-**respondió ya con la vista en la rubia que asentía.

-**Bueno y quien viene hoy con nosotros?-**quiso saber cambiando de tema.

-**Mary con su chihuahua y Donald con su bretón-**contesto rápidamente.

-**Ya están retrasados-**indico Quinn a la vez que empezaba a estirar los músculos de sus piernas.

Lo hacía cada mañana, Quinn ofrecía de manera gratuita un entrenamiento para dueños y mascotas de Indian Lake (cada mañana que estuviera disponible) ella entrenaba a Yanki la nueva mascota adulta de su familia, un Pointer Americano, blanco de ojos amarillos fuertes que le daban una intimidante mirada. El nuevo miembro de su Elite, su nuevo campeón.

Alexander iba con su pasivo Golden Retriever color chocolate, entrenado especialmente por Quinn, ella no sabía más de lo que había leído y solo entrenaba perros de razas nobles, eso quería decir que fuera quedaban aquellos que de por si fueran agresivos. En qué consistía el entrenamiento? Lo primero era un trote lento por las calles de Indian Lake, donde cada dueño dejaba suelto a cada perro, que no se despegaba más allá de un metro de cada dueño y mantenía el ritmo de trote que marcaba Quinn.

Luego Quinn enseñaba el trato que debían tener hacia sus mascotas, siempre con respeto, nunca levantando su voz, pero si con firmeza en la misma, les enseñaba como era posible llegar al entendimiento si necesidad de imponer de mala manera, tal vez pensaran que por ser simples perros era demasiado extremista esas modalidades, pero los perros de Quinn eran la envidia de todos en los alrededores.

Yanki era el nuevo orgullo de la rubia aunque había personas que no entendían como hacia Quinn para que aquellos perros se comportaran con tal educación estando sueltos, Yanki era elegante, siempre con el pecho hacia adelante, de mirada segura pero no atemorizante, a pesar de esos fuertes ojos amarillos.

Emprendieron el entrenamiento con dirección a la casa de Rachel quién en ese momento se encontraba pegada a la puerta de su casa con el corazón revolucionado.

**-No puedo creer mi suerte-**

_**-Así no era nuestro plan, ella no debe vernos hasta la cita-**_

_**-**_**Crees que no lo sé? Me parece que es una locura-**

**-**_**Locura?-**_

_**-**_**Sí, que y si recuperó la memoria y nos echa a patadas…**

**-**_**Volvemos a Nueva York, o nos vamos a Malibú-**_

_**-**_**Demonios Santana-**

Su teléfono empezó a sonar con la inconfundible melodía de "Valerie" que la latina le había exigido que tuviera para cuando ella la llamara.

**-San- **contesto la llamada a la vez que abría la puerta para sentarse en el cómodo sillón de su porche, justo cuando Quinn junto con Yanki pasaban por enfrente de su casa, justo cuando ella salía Quinn giraba su rostro hacia Rachel que seguía con los lentes y la gorra.-**Oh por dios- **exclamó.

-**Qué? Qué paso?-** se intereso Santana al escuchar el temor en la voz de su amiga.

Quinn siguió de largo con su trote, como si nada, para Quinn era la chica nueva de la casa de Sarah, para Rachel aquello fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, no sabía si porque Quinn no la había reconocido, o tal vez la había reconocido por ser Rachel Berry la estrella y ni le intereso en lo más mínimo. Sí, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

-**Demonios Berry habla de una vez-**exigió Santana en un grito que devolvió a Rachel a la realidad.

-**Acabo de ver a Quinn-**respondió aun con su mirada en la calle, viendo como Quinn junto con el grupo de personas y sus perros seguían con su entrenamiento.

-**Y cómo está? Cuéntame-**pidió un poco más calmada, entre lo que cabía sabiendo que era Santana.

-**Hermosa-**contestó sin ser consciente lo que esas palabras significaban para Santana.

-**Rachel Barbra Berry! Que acabas de decir?-** cuestiono la latina tras escuchar aquel "hermosa" de la voz de su amiga.

-**Qué San, tú también eres hermosa, igual que Britt-Britt, como Kurt, no saques de contexto una simple palabra-** Santana rodó los ojos pero evito hacer algún comentario, después de todo no dejaba de ser su Rachel y bien sabía que la morena había desterrado al amor de su cuerpo.

-**De acuerdo, cuéntame que tal Quinn? Te recuerda?-**

**-Yo no lo sé San… solo paso por el frente de casa, me miro y continuo con su trote como si nada-** respondió un poco desilusionada.

-**Eso quiere decir que todavía no te animas hablarle-**espeto Santana.

-**Tú crees que Judy se acuerde de mí?-**pregunto desconcertando a la latina.

-**Qué tiene que ver Judy Fabray-**quiso saber de inmediato.

-**Aparentemente Quinn vive con Judy, porque ayer la vi-**

**-Bueno Rachel… si bien ahora te vistes mejor, y tu pelo parece de estrella de película porno, seguramente te recuerde, tu nariz es inolvidable-**bromeo para hacer enojar a Rachel-** Rachel ve y habla como la persona adulta que eres, hazme sentir orgullosa de ser tu amiga.**

**-Cuando dices que soy tu amiga de esa manera, mi Rachel Berry de 17 años baila de la felicidad-**

**-De ESA no soy amiga-**agregó rápidamente escuchando como la risa de Rachel se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-**Gracias San-**

-**Espera… te llame para decirte que para fin de mes estaremos en Lima, así que no hagas planes para eso del 30 de abril, que tienes que venir a vernos-**exigió como solo Santana podía hacer.

-**De acuerdo… igualmente faltan 15 días todavía San… oye te llamo luego de acuerdo?-**ante sus ojos nuevamente aparecía Quinn un poco sudada debido al ejercicio junto con su perro, pero esta vez desde donde estaba no la vería, aunque ella si podía observar cada movimiento de la rubia, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, también pudo ver como aquella coleta era algo pequeña, seguramente porque llevaba el pelo como cuando termino el instituto. Que aquel perro blanco estaba justo a su lado y que antes de que terminara su casa, Quinn volvía su rostro hacia donde ella estaba, buscando algo o alguien.

**-Crees que nos reconoció?-**

**-**_**Creo que deberías llamar por esa cita de una buena vez, no aguanto estar escondida-**_

**-Tienes razón, esto no puede alargarse más-**

Sin más saco de su bolsillo su móvil y busco en su agenda el número que figuraba como Quinn Fabray, lo miro fijamente, pensando en que sí Quinn habría recuperado la memoria tal vez la reconocería, y si no lo había hecho, pero reconocía la voz de la actriz-cantante? Imposible ante todo era actriz y podía simular una voz distinta. Decidida apretó el botonsillo verde y con un nudo en la boca de su estómago espero que la rubia la atendiera.

-**Diga?-**escucho y sin que lo pudiera controlar su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, escuchar a Quinn Fabry después de tantos años, volver a oír ese tono tan particular de voz hizo que se olvidara de todo lo que había practicado.-**hola… **

**-Hola… eh… hablo con Quinn Fabray?-**preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-**Sí, exactamente ella habla, la puedo ayudar en algo?-**pregunto con una amabilidad inimaginable para Rachel hasta esos momentos.

-**Si bueno… eso espero-**balbuceo completamente nerviosa.

-**Primero me gustaría saber con quién hablo-**pidió con suavidad.

-**Oh por supuesto, disculpe, mi nombre es… Barbra-**y si se lo recriminó inmediatamente pero ya lo había dicho-** la verdad señorita Fabray…**

**-Oh puede llamarme Quinn no hace falta tanta formalidad-**la interrumpió y Rachel no pudo evitar imaginarse la sonrisa de la rubia del otro del teléfono.

-**De acuerdo Quinn, mire la señora Green me dio su teléfono, soy nueva en Indian Lake, y estaba interesada en alguna compañía-** musito con seriedad, tanta que llegó a confundir a la rubia del otro lado.

-**No logro entender? Sarah le dio mi número para que le hiciera compañía? Mire que a mi me…**

**-Oh no, no, no me mal entienda, por favor, yo estaba refiriéndome a sus perros, me han hablado de ellos y un compañero en casa no me vendría mal-**aclaro rápidamente un poco avergonzada.

-**Mmmm, un perro? Para su casa?-**pregunto un poco dudosa.

-**Si-**respondió escuetamente.

-**Me dijo que se llamaba Barbra verdad?-**

**-Sí, claro-**

**-Bien, Barbra mire, mis perros de cachorros pueden ser tiernos y estar en una casa, pero de grandes necesitan un espacio verde, un lugar donde sentirse libres, usted está segura de poder darle eso?-**inquirió con un tono algo severo del que venía utilizando hasta el momento, un poco parecida a la Quinn que caminaba por el instituto como si fuera la reina.

-**Bueno, no seré una experta… pero estoy dispuesta a aprender todo lo que necesite para que a mi futuro amigo no le falte nada-** respondió con firmeza, demostrando que se había estudiando cada pequeño detalle referido a lo que Quinn pensaba sobre sus animales.

-**Perfecto Barbra, la espero mañana alrededor de las 12 del mediodía en mi casa, así podemos charlar sobre lo que necesita para que unos de mis amigos se vuelva su amigo fiel-** espeto nuevamente con una alegría palpable incluso a través del móvil.

-**De acuerdo, ha sido un placer hablar con usted señori…**

**-Cht que le dije anteriormente?- **cuestionó cortando lo que fuera a decir-** Park ave 830 Barbra a las 12 del mediodía, espero que para mañana se la haya quitado la formalidad, hasta entonces-**saludo Quinn dejando a una Rachel completamente pasmada.

En que se había convertido Quinn Fabray en todos esos años de ausencia? Que había sucedido con ese mal humor en el que se escondía para que nadie pudiera acceder a ella, incluso pudo imaginarse en su mente cada gesto, y sin duda ninguno le hacía recordar a la de años atrás, tal vez no la recordaba o tal vez sí, pero Rachel estaba segura de algo, sea como sea su curiosidad estaba en su límite máximo y no podía quedarse con la intriga de conocer esa nueva y simpática Quinn Fabray.

Quinn se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de su madre que se encontraba tejiendo una bufanda eterna para Beth, inservible en épocas en las que se encontraban, con la incipiente primavera acechando las calles de la pequeña ciudad, pero su nieta se lo había pedido.

-**Quién era?- **pregunto levantando levemente su mirada hacia su hija.

-**Barbra-** respondió de manera automática, pensando que aquella voz le sonaba de algún lado-** es la nueva dueña de la casa de Sarah, es sorprendente lo rápido que la vendió verdad?-** miro a su madre que la miraba asintiendo.-**En fin, dijo que como es nueva necesitaba compañía y casi me voy hacia otro lado… ya sabes-** agregó guiñándole un ojo a su madre, quién solo sonrió con dulzura.-**bueno mañana viene a las 12 a ver algún cachorro-** finalizó y su madre la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-**Mañana tienes la reunión en la planta Quinn-**recordó Judy rápidamente.

-**Oh tienes razón… de acuerdo tú puedes atenderla, o Alexander y si quiere verme a mí que espere, total vive a unos metros-** respondió levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.-**odio esas reuniones, crees que debería ponerme el vestido gris? O el negro con la chaqueta blanca?-** pregunto buscando el consejo de su madre.

-**Creo que el gris es mejor, siempre es necesario que te veas imponente-**recomendó Judy sin dejar de lado su tejido.

-**De acuerdo te encargas luego de eso? Yo voy a ver los huevos, y luego tengo que ir a la veterinaria, Edward ya me trajo las vacunas que le pedí para los pequeños- **espeto encaminándose hacia las escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba.

-**Quinn-** grito Judy justo cuando la rubia tenía un pie en escalón, esta solo se giro para ver a su madre-**Duchate quieres-**la molesto a propósito y Quinn rodo sus ojos, siempre hacía lo mismo, y Quinn se terminaba bañando más de tres veces por día por culpa de los perros, de los entrenamientos, y las reuniones, lo peor para Quinn que llevaba despierta cuatro horas.

Eran las 11 am de un 15 de abril, Rachel se había salteado considerablemente el segundo ítem de su plan, algo inaceptable pero en todo caso necesario.

-Fue extraña esa llamada-

-_Lo sé, porque me suena tanto el nombre Barbra?-_

_-_No lo sé, llama a Sarah y pregúntale sobre la nueva dueña-

-_No, no podemos llamarla y preguntarle eso, la acabamos de ver y no mencionó nada sobre ella-_

_-_Y eso es muy raro de Sarah que es la chusma del barrio-

-_Argg odio cuando siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo-_

_-_Lo sé a mi me pasa igual, encima ni siquiera la vamos a conocer-

_-Tenía linda voz-_

_-_Lo sé muy dulce, aunque un poco hiperactiva-

-_Y familiar-_

_-_Si muy familiar-

En su divague mental se dejó caer sobre su cama, para seguir pensando en la misteriosa llamada, pensando en una Barbra que había visto de lejos dos veces pero que en ambas ocasiones llevaba una gorra y lentes de sol que impedían ver realmente quien era o como era la nueva vecina de Indian Lake.

* * *

_Hola que tal..._

_Chicas no me entero si les gusta o no la historia... y me preocupa! :/_

_Buen domingo y comienzo de semana._


	5. Chapter 5

Tell Me a Lie ( The Fratellis)

Rachel no le temía a casi nada, Rachel era una persona segura de sí misma, Rachel era cuidadosa en todo lo que hacía, porque con los años aprendió que su imagen pública era una cosa y que su imagen familiar como ella le llamaba era otra, ella ante las cámaras era una sonriente Rachel Berry, devota a cada fan, una persona amable y considerada, Rachel dentro de su casa, era meticulosa, ordenada, obsesiva, un poco gruñona, vamos que era una persona normal.

Y ahí estaba en una nueva mañana, en un nuevo despertar perezoso, un despertar del que no quería salir de su cama, abrazada al acolchonado y suave edredón blanco, Rachel veía como el sol se metía por las cortinas de su habitación, podía sentir el particular olor del agua del lago que hacía de esa mañana algo fresca a pesar de saber que el sol estaba siendo un poco malvado con el calor que estaba dando para ser primavera.

Un día más, un 16 de abril, y a pesar de no haber recorrido mucho más allá del supermercado de Indian Lake, empezaba a sentir aquella pequeña ciudad como su hogar, le ofrecía paz y tranquilidad, algo que hacía años no sentía si no estaba con Santana o con Kurt, porque ellos lograban darle armonía a su ajetreada vida, con Thomas en sus brazos Rachel sentía que no dejaba de ser una persona normal al final y al cabo, con Thomas haciéndole caras, o jugando con su pelo Rachel era feliz, por eso también estaba ansiosa de que Brittany fuera madre, tendría un nuevo motivo para sonreír de manera genuina y no como lo hacía para las cámaras.

Miro su móvil, activo la cámara y se saco una foto, con su pelo tapándole una parte de su rostro, perdida entre el edredón y la almohada, con una sonrisa que solo les regalaba a sus personas importantes. Una vez que verifico que la foto era aceptable se la envió tanto a Santana como a Kurt con el texto, "_Despertares dulces y soleados, los quiero"_

Aún envuelta en la cama, su móvil vibro, el primero en contestar había sido Kurt, con una foto de Thomas con el rostro lleno de chocolate, "_Despertares con terremoto" _decía el texto de su amigo, y entonces Rachel sonrió por ver la inocencia de su sobrino.

Suspiro con el corazón lleno de alegría, suspiro con un anhelo instalado en su ser, hasta que nuevamente su móvil vibro anunciando el mensaje de Santana, "_Despertares montañosos"_ y una foto de los ojos de la latina detrás de la pronunciada barriga de Brittany y entonces Rachel río, amaba a sus amigos justamente por esos detalles, porque sin proponérselo la hacían feliz.

**-No me quiero levantar-**

_**-No lo hagas yo también estoy disfrutando de esto-**_

_**-**_**Sabes qué?-**

_**-hhmmm-**_

**-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta las 11, nos bañaremos y luego iremos a dar la cara a Quinn Fabray y si nos recuerda bien y si no también-**

_-__**Te has levantado decidida?-**_

_**-**_**Solo… no lo sé, igual seguiremos con el ítem 3 a como dé lugar entendido?-**

**-**_**Sí, tiene que creernos de cualquier forma, tanto si nos recuerda o como si no-**_

Volvió a suspirar, podría estar en el Caribe, tomando sol y bronceando su piel, podría haber escapado a Paris, o Roma, o Venecia, pero no, estaba en un diminuto pueblo en busca de lo que siempre había deseado tener, la amistad de Quinn Fabray.

**-Mamá cómo me veo?-**pregunto Quinn entrando a la cocina con un vestido gris que llegaba a sus rodillas el cual se ceñía a cada curva del cuerpo de la rubia, con una americana en el brazo de color azul marino.

**-Como toda una profesional-**aseguró Judy mientras le arrojaba una manzana y un zumo de cartón pequeño de sabor a pera.

-**Amo esto-** musito mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana marca Fabray y metía la pajilla en el cartón del zumo.

-**Lo sé cariño, lo sé-**

-**Oye me llevó el mercedes, me gusta más para ir a la planta, los nuevos comerciales me tienen un poco harta con el tema de la imagen, todo por culpa de la entrevista esa-**refunfuño sentándose en la banqueta roja que adornaba la gran cocina que Judy había diseñado.

-**De acuerdo pero no corras Quinn-** advirtió su madre con la mirada seria. Quinn le sonrió de manera encantadora, se bajo de la banqueta y camino hasta su madre, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y beso su hombro.

-**Que haría sin ti madre?-**susurro con dulzura, Judy se sonrojó, Quinn tenía una gran habilidad para hacer que cualquier mujer se sonrojara sea quien sea.

-**Solo ve hacer tu trabajo, yo me encargo de Barbra-** indicó dejando una caricia en el hombro de su hija.

-**Crees conveniente que pase por su casa y le diga que tú te harás cargo?** **–** cuestiono torciendo los labios hacia un lado y frunciendo el ceño.

-**No te preocupes por eso, no hace falta que seas tan educada Quinn, ya te conocerá-** espeto guiñándole un ojo haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-**Supongo que tienes razón, de acuerdo me voy que quiero llegar temprano-**atino a decir agarrando las llaves del auto, su bolso negro y la americana.

Beso la mejilla de su madre y se encamino al garaje de su hogar, acaricio su amado jeep, y siguió de largo a su mercedes deportivo color negro, amaba ese auto pero a la vez lo odiaba, era muy estructurado a pesar de ser un auto deportivo, era muy vanidoso para su gusto, pero el impulso de comprarlo había podido más que ella.

Dejo su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y puso en marcha el auto, que le daba una pequeña bienvenida con un suave ronroneo de motor.

Estaba por salir y tomar la carretera de siempre cuando algo dentro de ella le dijo que tenía que pasar por lo de la tal Barbra y Quinn Fabray era todo menos estructurada, Quinn Fabray no seguía un reglamento autoimpuesto, si Quinn Fabray sentía algo iba tras ese sentir, y en ese momento Quinn Fabray quería disculparse con Barbra.

Sin pensarlo dirigió su auto hacia la entrada de la casa de Rachel, que aún seguía en la cama disfrutando de la tranquilidad y los sonidos de la naturaleza que se colaban en su habitación. Quinn seguía agarrada al volante de su mercedes, debatiéndose en si bajar o no, porque de repente ese impulso que había tenido se convirtió en un pequeño nudo en la boca de su estomago, quería disculparse con Barbra, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía bajar para realizar una simple acción, como presentarse y disculparse.

-Bájate-

-_Es que… no entiendo estos nervios-_

_-_Pues sigue camino a la planta porque no tenemos mucho tiempo Fabray-

-Tienes razón, esto es ridículo-

-_Lo es-_

Abrió la puerta y cuando se dispuso a bajar su móvil sonó, advirtiendo la llamada de unos de sus socios.

-**Stuart-**saludo volviendo al asiento de su auto.

-**Quinn, cómo estás? Necesito que llegues 15 minutos antes de la reunión, es importante-**Stuart era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, que se encargaba de la higiene y la seguridad de la planta.

-**Stuart que tan importante, si es alguna tontería te juro…**

**-Quinn por favor, es importante y delicado, no podemos hablarlo por teléfono-**se apuro a decir el hombre, Quinn suspiro, porque seguro que había encontrado algún empleado teniendo sexo en los depósitos, ella lo había hecho así que nada podía decir con respecto a eso.

-**De acuerdo Stuart, ya estoy en camino quédate tranquilo-**sin más corto la comunicación, miro hacia la puerta de la casa de Rachel y negó con la cabeza en modo de frustración.

"_Tendrá que esperar"_ resoplo para poner el auto nuevamente en marcha y retomar camino hacia la planta.

Mientras tanto Rachel se encontraba en su cama, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos como si fuera una estrella y una sensación en su pecho que no sabía cómo describir, hacía cuanto no disfrutaba de estar haciendo nada, de dejar que el tiempo se escurriera sin tener que preocuparse por verse bien, o llegar alguna entrevista. Se estaba bien de ese modo, sin obligaciones, ni responsabilidades.

Y entonces una carcajada inundo la habitación, empezó a reír descontrolada, simplemente porque después de tanto tiempo tenía un "tiempo" para ella, para disfrutar. Rió porque si bien se había tomado vacaciones no dejaba de ser acosado por los paparazzi, y ahí estaba en el lugar menos pensado, encontrando todo lo que hacía (_justamente)_ tiempo venía deseando. Rió porque llevaba sólo dos días en aquel pueblo y no extrañaba ni un poco su amado Nueva York, no extrañaba el tráfico, no extrañaba la gente corriendo sin parar, no extrañaba los taxis, no extrañaba ni siquiera a Broadway. Y eso era mucho decir.

Miro su móvil nuevamente, chequeo las redes sociales haber si decían algo de ella, pero todo parecía estar calmado en relación a su persona, por lo cual volvió a sonreír, se levantó de un salto y se encamino al baño para darse una ducha y arrancar por primera vez en años de vida, su día a las 11 de la mañana de una jueves primaveral.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Bajo las escaleras con el albornoz bordo y el gesto un poco contrariado, miro la hora de su reloj, todavía tenía 20 minutos antes de tener que dirigirse a lo de Quinn. Odiaba las visitas inesperadas, más cuando en Indian Lake no la conocían de nada. Excepto por Sarah.

Pero Sarah no era rubia, y Sarah no era más alta que ella, entonces su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, si esa que estaba del otro lado de la puerta llegaba a ser Quinn podría llegar a morir en ese preciso momento. Se detuvo justo delante de la puerta siendo consciente que si ella podía ver que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta seguramente ya la habían visto a ella.

Y entonces abrió la puerta y para sorpresa de Rachel no era la rubia que esperaba la que estaba parada en enfrente de ella, si no la madre, delante de sus ojos aparecía Judy Fabray que sonreía, hasta que se dio cuenta quien era realmente Barbra.

-**Oh por dios-** dijeron las dos, llevando sus manos a sus bocas.

Se quedaron mirando detenidamente, Judy no podía creer que en frente suyo estuviera nada más ni nada menos que Rachel Barbra Berry, y la morena no podía creer que su plan no podía ser ejecutado como ella lo había planeado.

**-Rachel…qué… que estás haciendo aquí?-** balbuceo Judy mirando para todos lados en busca de vaya saber qué.

-**Yo… estoy de vacaciones- **respondió lo más serena que pudo.

Se hizo un silencio, de esos incómodos, donde las palabras revolotean por todos lados y no llegan nunca a ser pronunciadas.

-**Rachel para que has llamado?-** cuestiono un tanto brusca.

-**Solo quiero ver a Quinn, Judy tu…**

**-No Rachel, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir…**

**-Madre?-** escucharon las dos y fue como un baldazo de agua fría, detrás suyo en el camino de piedra de volcán, Quinn Fabray hacía acto de presencia, tratando de descifrar porque su madre estaba en la puerta de la tal Barbra-** me cruce con Sarah y la ayude con la compra y vi tu auto aparcado aquí, paso algo?- **pregunto con suavidad, adelantando sus pasos hacia donde estaba su madre.

Rachel suspiro derrotada, su plan apestaba de pies a cabeza y todo el universo estaba en su contra por haber sido tan mala amiga. Judy no sabía que decir a Quinn, que contestar.

Entonces Rachel tomó coraje y salió detrás de Judy, aún envuelta en su albornoz se enfrento a la mirada confusa de Quinn. Ahí en Park ave 234 de Indian Lake, Rachel y Quinn se veían por primera vez después de casi 6 años, una con su corazón golpeando su pecho desesperado, otra con una sensación de familiaridad y desconcierto en su cuerpo.

**-Rachel… Rachel Berry?-** balbuceo Quinn.

-_**Genial Rachel no nos conoce-**_

Y esa voz fue lo que necesito para sonreír como lo hacía con las cámaras, para calmar su corazón, y acercarse a Quinn con un poco más de valentía, olvidándose por completo que Judy Fabray estaba detrás de ella.

-**Señorita Fabray, mil disculpas por haber dado mi segundo nombre, entenderá que no puedo ir por la vida diciendo quien soy, los paparazzi son como lapas, y es mejor pasar desapercibida-** Sí, era Rachel Berry después de todo pensó Quinn, al escuchar aquel monologo a esa velocidad, pero que la llamará señorita Fabray.

-_Oh dios ella piensa que no la recordamos-_

-Esto es genial-

Quinn carraspeo, miro a su madre que estaba con el ceño fruncido y sonrió, como lo hacía desde que descubrió el valor de una sonrisa.

-**Creo que ayer dije que se olvidara de tratarme de señorita, con Quinn estamos bien, Barbra?-** indago con una sonrisa un tanto picara, Rachel se sonrojo levemente al ver aquella mueca delicada y sugerente en el rostro de la rubia.

-**Puede llamarme Rachel si lo desea, dudo que me entere de algo si me dice por Barbra- **espeto Rachel regalando un guiño de ojos involuntario, estaba hablando con Quinn Fabray, después de años y ninguna de las dos quería arrojarse con nada.

**-Genial, madre, porque no vas a casa, yo esperare a que Rachel se cambie para que vayamos juntas por su nuevo amigo-**pidió con amabilidad, Judy estaba no enojada, lo siguiente, y no solo con Rachel, si no con su propia hija que estaba jugando con la morena.

-**Un gusto Rachel-**musito con sarcasmo Judy al pasar por el lado de la morena, porque lejos de parecer amable fue un, aléjate de mi hija, aunque Rachel no supo descifrar el porqué.

-**Entonces me cambio y vamos?-**pregunto Rachel girando sobre sus pies para ingresar a su casa.-** Puedes esperarme en el salón, no hay muchas muebles todavía porque estoy esperando al diseñador-** comento mientras entraban al acogedor hogar de la morena.

-**No te hagas problema, conozco esta casa con muebles y sin muebles Rachel, no es nada nuevo para mí-**espeto entrando de una vez a la casa.

-**Sabes mejor espera en la cocina, es la mejor parte de la casa y ahí tienes donde sentarte-** indico Rachel aún con un nudo en la boca del estomago, seguía sin creerse que podía estar hablando como si nada con Quinn. Sin embargo, también le daba un poco de tristeza saber que no había recuperado su memoria.

-**Gracias-** susurro con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina y Rachel se perdía escalera arriba.

-No puedo creer que piense que no recupere la memoria.

-_No puedo creer que le hagas creer que no la recuperaste-_

_-_Vamos es divertido, se ha comprado una casa y todo-

-_Habrá venido por nosotras?-_

_-_Yo no lo sé, realmente no sé que hace aquí-

-_Bueno siempre quiso ser nuestra amiga…_

_-_Pero después de tantos años? Por qué ahora?-

-_Judy nos va a matar por esto-_

_-_Judy no quiere a Rachel y eso es peor-

Mientras en la segunda planta del hogar Berry, una morena desesperada buscaba en su armario algo apropiado para ponerse, Quinn llevaba un vestido, tendría que ella ponerse uno también? Era 12:30 y Quinn parecía que venía de una reunión, se quedó mirando el armario con el entrecejo apretado y mordiendo su lengua, en una clara expresión de concentración.

**-**_**Ponte un short vaquero y la camisa blanca, con las converse y listo-**_

**-De acuerdo, sabes me da pena que no haya recordado nada-**

**-**_**Sí, bueno, cosas que pasan Rachel-**_

_**-**_**A veces pienso que es todo por mi culpa-**

**-**_**Tú no la atropellaste, es un tema pasado Rachel disfrutemos de esto-**_

_**-**_**Tienes razón, dios que nervios-**

**-**_**Ni me lo digas, creo que con los años se puso más hermosa y todo-**_

_**-**_**Sí, intimida un poco estar cerca de ella-**

**-**_**Cuando no lo hizo-**_

Una vez cambiada, dejo que su pelo que aún estaba un poco mojado cayera por sus hombros y espalda, tal vez Rachel se sentía intimidada por la presencia de Quinn, por ver su mirada segura y esa sonrisa genuina, como la de ella cuando jugaba con Thomas. Pero Quinn todavía no había visto del todo a Rachel Berry.

Bajo las escaleras, inmersa en su pensamiento que ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta que desde la cocina se escuchaba, "Yellow" de Coldplay acompañada de la particular voz de Quinn, a un paso de entrar en la cocina sintió como la voz de la rubia la paralizaba, cuantos años había pasado desde la última vez que la había escuchado cantar? Y porque nunca se había percatado de la ternura en su voz? Que era lo que tenía que hacer, entrar e interrumpirla o esperar que terminara?.

-**Se que estas del otro lado-** grito Quinn y Rachel quedó de piedra, como lo había hecho?-** te escuche bajar las escale…**

Pero al abrir la puerta la imagen de Rachel con aquellos pantaloncitos que poco dejaban a la imaginación, y el pelo húmedo cayendo por sus hombros la desconecto por completo de la realidad, en qué momento Rachel Berry se había convertido en una mujer sexy? Y porque no podía dejar de mirar sus piernas?

-**Estas bien?-**pregunto Rachel pasando su mano por el rostro de la rubia.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza e inmediatamente instalo una sonrisa en su rostro, algo a lo que Rachel tendría que acostumbrarse, el efecto de la sonrisa Fabray era por el momento confuso, era como ver sonreír a Santana, daba escalofríos, pero a medida que las sonrisas pasaban te acostumbrabas y terminaban siendo adorables.

-**Si por supuesto, disculpa que me tome el atrevimiento de poner música, odio esperar, mi paciencia se esfumo hace tiempo-** se disculpo rápidamente.

Rachel río suavemente, un poco incomoda tal vez o tal vez todavía seguía sin creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando en esa mañana.

-**Bueno vamos?-**pregunto indicando con un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-**Claro, claro-** respondió con nerviosismo al ver como Rachel se adelantaba a ella y dejaba a la vista lo desarrollada y mujer que se había vuelta con el correr de los años-

-_Contrala las hormonas Fabray-_

_-_Contrólalas tú-

Quinn siguió a Rachel, que ya la esperaba en la puerta de entrada con una mirada indescifrable para la rubia, era una mezcla de expectación y ansiedad.

Las dos estaban en Indian lake, una porque era su residencia permanente, otra porque buscaba lo que en el pasado no pudo tener. A veces no hay que buscar lo que no se pudo tener en el pasado, por algo se llama de ese modo, traer al presente lo que no se pudo tener tiempo atrás, es casi imposible, pero solo el correr de los días le iban a demostrar a Rachel que 6 años es mucho tiempo para recuperar una amistad.

-**Vamos en mi auto y luego te traigo de acuerdo?-** la suavidad en las palabras de Quinn solo dejaron que Rachel asintiera levemente con su cabeza, y empezara a darse cuenta que lo que había escuchado sobre ella era real.-** es el deportivo negro-**pronuncio con timidez, realmente no quería que Rachel pensara que era una presumida ni nada por el estilo, pero en la planta tenía que mantener una imagen.-**hoy temprano tuve que ir a Logan County a la planta por una reunión, y los comerciales dicen que tengo que mantener una imagen y no puedo ir con mi jeep-** y Rachel la entendió, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era tener que mantener una imagen ante el público, lo que no sabía era porque le daba esa explicación.-** yo sólo no quiero que pienses que soy una creída-** y como si estuviera leyendo su pensamiento, una nueva respuesta.

-**Tranquila, entiendo lo de guardar apariencias perfectamente-** aseguro Rachel con una mueca en sus labios que no era una sonrisa, sino más bien un gesto de desagrado disfrazado.

Eran solo 500 metros de distancia de una casa a la otra, donde no dijeron ninguna palabra más, hasta la puerta de "La Residencia". Rachel frunció el ceño al ver aquel cartel de bienvenida, para no querer parecer creída ese detalle dejaba mucho que desear.

-**Es un chiste interno- **atino a decir Quinn al ver el rostro de la morena. Rachel la miro fijo a los ojos, tratando de entender cómo era posible que en menos de una hora fuera capaz de saber lo que pensaba y dar la respuesta justa.-**vamos me esperas en el balcón mientras me cambio, y piensa, porque quieres una vida de cuidado contigo?-**

Rachel siguió caminando al lado de Quinn que sin entrar a la casa se dirigieron al costado de la misma, al lado derecho donde estaba aquel balcón, la siguió por una escalera de madera hasta estar por completo en el lugar. Rachel había practicado el motivo por el cual quería un pequeñín peludo correteando por su hogar, a pesar de no ser muy fanática de los perros.

Pero en ese momento aquella excusa le parecía ridícula, que Quinn la estuviera viendo mientras ella le mentía en la cara, le daba un sabor amargo, no era esa la forma en la que quería comenzar su amistad con la rubia, nada bueno pasaba si una relación se comenzaba con una mentira verdad? Pero acaso ya no había empezado con una mentira, tras hacerse pasar por Rachel Berry la actriz-cantante y no decirle que era su ex compañera de instituto?

Entonces Rachel se arrepintió, viendo como Quinn se perdía dentro de su casa para ponerse ropa más cómoda, Rachel sintió la necesidad de correr a su casa, no podía creer que buscaba una amistad con una persona que no veía hacía 6 años y empezaba la misma con una mentira.

-**Le diremos la verdad, Judy nos conoce-**

**-**_**Podemos hablar con Judy antes y pedirle que guarde nuestra mentira-**_

**-No creo que Judy este contenta de vernos… fue un tanto hostil-**

**-**_**Judy no interesa ahora Rachel el objetivo es Quinn-**_

Y mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa Quinn y Judy tenían una severa conversación.

**-Que crees que estás haciendo Quinn?-** reprochó Judy con los brazos cruzados.

**-Madre… es solo un juego, no pasa de hoy de en serio-** respondió Quinn tratando de suavizar la situación.

-**Evidentemente no te das cuenta que ella también te está mintiendo-**acuso rápidamente señalando hacia el balcón.

-**Ella piensa que yo no la recuerdo… seguro y piensa que si me dice la verdad entraré en shock… es Rachel Berry después de todo-** replico con una sonrisa, ante el recuerdo de la intensidad de la que hacía gala Rachel.

-**Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras… si crees que es lo correcto sigan mintiéndose- **exclamo bruscamente Judy antes de abandonar la cocina.

Quinn negó con su cabeza y término suspirando con pesadez, tal vez su madre tendría razón, pero a Quinn realmente le divertía la idea de conocer a Rachel sin las presiones y los nervios del pasado, después de todo si estaba allí en su casa, en busca de un cachorro era por algo verdad?

Subió los escalones de las escaleras de dos en dos para no hacer esperar mucho más tiempo a Rachel, ya en su habitación fue fácil decidirse que ponerse, una camiseta negra con un pato rockero en el frente y un short deportivo, simple, cómodo pero sexy.

_-Y porque quieres verte sexy? Es Rachel Berry-_

_-_Sí, lo sé, pero siempre me veo sexy-

-_No, no, no con Alexander no te ves sexy-_

_-_Sí lo hago, me veo sexy todo el tiempo-

-_Te gusto Berry? –_

_-_Qué, de que hablas, a ti te habrá gustado que no paras de hablar de ella-

-_Cállate y sonríe, parece que la pone nerviosa-_

Pero al llegar al balcón no había rastro de Rachel Berry, como si nunca hubiese existido, Quinn rasco su nuca y miro hacia las perreras tal vez y la encontraba merodeando por simple curiosidad, pero allí no había nada. Había Rachel Berry huido?

* * *

_Hola... Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una persona muy especial, que justamente hoy esta obligada haciendo reposo, porque esta enfermucha._

_Si bichito... este capitulo esta enteramente dedicado a vos! porque simplemente me apetecía que así fuera... Gracias por volver!_

_Pd: Se encontraron... de ahora en más todo será una "Aventura"._

_Buen miércoles... _

_Y me uno a la fiebre del mundial y digo Vamos Argentina!_

_Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

Lazy Lies (Capital Cities)

Había huido… se había ido de la casa de Quinn sin siquiera despedirse, le había mentido, se había comprado una casa que estaba segura terminaría vendiendo porque su vida sencillamente no estaba en Indian Lake, ella pertenecía a la vida de ciudad, al ruido, al café, a los insolentes taxis, a los viandantes que caminaban siempre apurados y desesperados por llegar vaya uno a saber dónde.

Rachel se sentía simplemente estúpida, tenía 25 años, quien a esa edad miente como adolescente? Una mentira que ni siquiera podía justificar, porque la excusa de querer un perro sencillamente no le valía de nada. No era esa la manera, sus argumentos sólidos se volvieron acuosos sin sentido, carentes de todo lo que la había movido a estar en su nuevo hogar, lejos de su verdadera familia.

-**Porque no deja de llamar? **

**-**_**Agradece que no se le ocurrió venir personalmente.**_

_**-**_**Oh dios y si lo hace… y si viene? **

**-**_**Pues no la atendemos y listo… eso si después regresamos a Nueva York.**_

_**-**_**Apesta el plan, apestas tú, apesto yo y apesta esta ciudad.**

-_**Oye el plan no apesta, pero Quinn es anti planes…**_

Rachel estaba en el nuevo sofá su casa, ese que con tanta dedicación había elegido y había encargado para que sea su compañía de comodidad en la tranquila Indian Lake. Era pasado el mediodía y mientras su mirada se perdía en las barcazas que se mecían lentamente en el lago, su móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Quinn había quedado confundida tras no encontrar a Rachel donde la había dejado, y tras escuchar decir a Judy "_salió corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma"_ prefirió dejar pasar el resto del día. Pero en la mañana no había dudado un segundo en ponerse en contacto con ella, aunque el resultado fuese totalmente negativo. Quinn daba vueltas en el recibo de su casa, caminaba en círculos con su móvil en la mano, escribía un texto y lo borraba, para volver a escribir otro, llamaba sin cesar a la pequeña morena que pasaba de acercase a su móvil, porque el simple hecho de ver el nombre de la rubia en la pantalla le revolvía el estomago.

-Pues si no quiere atendernos nos va a tener que abrir la puerta.

-_Crees que tendrá la valentía para hacer tal cosa?_

-Si no la tiene, que se aguante porque hasta que no me abra la puerta no me iré.

-_Aparte es ella la que se compro una casa a escasos metros de la nuestra y huye al primer contacto?_

_-_Oh Rachel Berry me vas a escuchar quieras o no_._

Y sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar con la determinación suficiente como para derribar hasta el mismo muro de Berlín. Pero fue abrir la puerta de su casa y darse de cara con una morena de sonrisa encantadora, pero que lejos estaba de ser Rachel Berry la mujer que se encontraba delante suyo.

**-Isabel-** apenas pudo decir en un susurro un tanto confuso, Quinn no entendía que hacia aquella mujer en su casa.

-**Lucy-** espeto sin borrar aquella sonrisa que tal vez en algún momento hizo que Quinn perdiera la consciencia.

**-Cuando… pero tu… yo-** confundida, mareada incluso enojada, esas eran tres adjetivos que podrían describir el rostro de Quinn al ver aquella mujer que tan bien conocía.

-**Me alegra que sea una sorpresa mi visita- **y sin si quiera imaginárselo Quinn se vio rodeada por un par de brazos y embriagada de un perfume que conocía como si la acompañara de toda la vida.

-Qué demonios hace? Porque nos abraza…

-_Pues no lo sé, pero haz algo ya sabes cómo termina esto._

_- Como… como… suéltala._

_-Suéltala tu…. _

_-_Oooh.

En su batalla interna se vio vencida cuando sintió que los labios de Isabel entraban en contacto con la sensible piel de su cuello, no lo podía evitar, Isabel era la kriptonita de Quinn, eran las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, era una marea de deseo y amor con sabor amargo.

**-Dejame entrar Lucy-** susurró de tal manera que Quinn sintió que iba a caerse rendida en el piso, pero no debía, no podía dejar que esa mujer la envolviera de nuevo, Isabel no era buena, no era nada buena, pero era todo lo que el cuerpo de Quinn quería.

Aún con pesadez y dando un paso al costado la dejó entrar, aún cuando en sus adentros sabía muy bien que aquello no estaba bien, que aquello le iba a producir un cargo de consciencia enorme, que tardaría días de arrancar de su pecho.

Quinn no dijo nada, no era tan valiente como para pronunciar palabra alguna, era débil ante el pecado que acababa de invadir su hogar, un pecado sensual, de piel blanca y pelo color chocolate, de sonrisa embustera y ojos celestes que lograban hipnotizarte de tal modo, que el alrededor dejaba de existir, y la capacidad de razonamiento se volvía nula, inexistente.

Judy la vio pasar y negó con la cabeza incontable cantidad de veces, definitivamente Isabel no era la persona favorita de Judy, pero ella no se iba a meter en las decisiones de su hija, lo que si podía hacer era reprocharle por todo lo mal que la paso, cuando esa morena decidió que su vida no estaba en Indian Lake y si en Los Ángeles, precisamente en Hollywood.

Isabel y Quinn estuvieron encerradas por horas, mientras Rachel miraba su móvil con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender porque la rubia no seguía llamándola, porqué si lo había hecho durante toda la mañana ahora que ya eran pasadas las 15 hs no lo hacía, se había rendido?

-**Debe de pensar que soy una estirada, que porque soy famosa soy una creída.**

**-**_**Buueeno… lo somos al fin y al cabo.**_

_**-**_**No, lo somos delante de las cámaras, después somos una persona normal.**

**-**_**Y te quejas que Sarah nos dijo normalita?-**_

_**-**_**Ese "normalita" esta fuera de contexto, vamos a ver si me dice normalita en una alfombra roja.**

**-**_** Creo que deberíamos llamar a Santana y preguntarle qué hacer.**_

_**- **_**Excelente idea.**

Entonces Rachel, dejó de lado su propia conversación para llamar a su amiga y fiel compañera, la que a pesar de parecer fría y distante era la persona que más la quería y cuidaba después de sus padres. Santana era la voz de la verdad, la que no se cortaba a la hora de decirle cuando se estaba equivocando o cuando realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Santana era su pierna derecha, mientras que Kurt era su izquierda.

Agarro su móvil, el cual seguía en silencio después de horas para sencillamente poder comunicarse con su amiga, la cual no iba hacerse esperar demasiado.

**-Berry?-** y tal vez el tono usado por Santana fue un tanto brusco para Rachel, pero no obstante, fue agradable para los oídos de la morena.

-**Saaaaan-** esa era la manera de Rachel para advertirle a Santana que necesitaba de su amiga, de su oído y de sus "sabios" consejos.

-**Seguro ya lo has arruinado con Quinn verdad?-** se los había dicho verdad? La estrechez en la relación de Rachel y Santana era tal que, ninguna necesitaba de primera mano hacer la pregunta en cuestión para asociar inmediatamente que era lo que le pasaba a la otra.

-**Yo… como busco una amistad de cero basándome en una mentira?- **Santana rodó los ojos, el drama y el gen de la exageración a pesar de los años no se habían ido, y cada vez que podía hacía gala de ellos.

-**No te recuerda?-** pregunto tratando de averiguar ahora si un poco más de lo que a Rachel le pasaba.

-**Ella… creo que conoce a la Rachel Berry actriz-** respondió dándose cuenta lo poco que habían hablado la una con la otra.

-**Pero no a la del instituto- **Rachel solo se limito a asentir con un sonido extraño que Santana reconoció de inmediato-** Menuda suertuda-** bromeo echándose a reír para molestar a la morena.

-**Eres una odiosa…**

**-Oh vamos Berry, no recuerda lo intensa que fuiste en el instituto y todas las veces que discutieron, no recuerda el bofetón que te dio, ni que te quiso robar a… en fin… no veo que es lo que está mal- **se apuro a decir antes de mencionar a la única persona que Rachel Berry no nombraba en su vida.

-**Que me quieres decir?- **suspiro porque seguramente lo que ella pensaba sobre la construcción de una amistad sobre una mentira, para Santana López sería una estupidez.

-**Deja que te conozca, sin importar que Rachel Berry eres, que conozca lo que conocemos las personas que te queremos, tan fácil como eso, no le estarás mintiendo, si no omitiendo un pasado, para mejorar el futuro-** Santana López no por nada manejaba la carrera de su esposa, no por nada era la representante más pedida de Los Ángeles, tenía ese capacidad de oratoria argumentativa capaz de dejarte sin palabras y totalmente convencido de su punto de vista.

La conversación siguió poco más, Santana volvió a insistir con que no hiciera planes para fin de ese abril ya que ahora también estaban sumados los Klein, y que tenía una misión, llevar con ella a Quinn Fabray, Rachel suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón tan cómodo que había llegado esa misma mañana.

-**Entonces…**

**-**_**Vayamos a su casa-**_

_**-**_**Tú crees?-**

**-**_**Dile que te indispusiste y que decidiste volver-**_

_**-**_**Y si me pregunta porque no la atendí?-**

**-Pues que recién nos sentimos mejor-**

Y tal vez impulsada con una nueva mentira corrió hacia su habitación para cambiarse, ponerse decente y explicar lo que todavía no tenía explicación.

A veces por miedo a volver a sufrir preferimos crear muros de protección y encerrarnos en el recuerdo del pasado, a veces olvidamos que simplemente la vida nos hace caminar y que por inercia nos alejamos de lo que fue, de lo que pasó, o incluso de lo que no pasó. Pero cuando menos nos damos cuenta nos encontramos con una presente que no esperábamos, que ni siquiera imaginábamos. Sin embargo, muchas veces nos rehusamos a soltar el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez nos hizo feliz, sostenemos tan fuerte aquella sonrisa, rememoramos con anhelo caricias que alguna vez nuestra piel sintió, o como nuestra persona especial nos miraba como si el alrededor dejara de existir.

Y no está mal recordar, pero si está mal vivir de recuerdos, porque al final… porque al final esos recuerdos no van hacernos feliz, cuantas sonrisas son capaces de dibujar en nuestro rostros el lejano pasado? Tal vez algunas, pero…

Entonces encontrar a Quinn Fabray no era un milagro en la vida de Rachel, pero sin dudas ese reencuentro iba marcar un antes y un después, tal vez no había sido bien llevado en primera instancia, por culpa de los nervios. No obstante, después de la charla con Santana, Rachel se encontraba camino a lo de Quinn con paso firme, con su frente en alto y puños apretados, que la ayudaban a no volver a pura carrera nuevamente a su hogar. Pero esa seguridad se desvaneció al llegar a la propiedad de la rubia, justo en frente del camino de madera que llevaba a la puerta del hogar de la rubia se encontraba Quinn Fabray siendo abrazada por una mujer y de una manera un tanto cariñosa para los ojos de Rachel.

Era la típica escena romántica de despedida de dos personas que evidentemente se tienen cariño, y detrás de un árbol para que nadie la viera se quedó mirando aquella escena.

-**Porque no deja de abrazarla?-**

**-**_**Y yo que sé Rachel, se ve que se tienen cariño-**_

_**-**_**Tu crees que… no puede ser-**

**-**_**Desde acá parece lo que parece… que la morena esa acaba de…**_

_**-**_**Ni se te ocurra decirlo, sin antes averiguarlo-**

**-**_**Y piensas preguntárselo o con el beso que se están dando te alcanza-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios-**

Allí en frente de sus ojos, Quinn Fabray besaba sin reparos pero con una ternura absoluta aquella morena que seguía sosteniendo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

-**Es la ex de Quinn-** escuchó desde su espalda, y nuevamente quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol que debía protegerla.-** Isabel Hardin-** señalo el joven que se encontraba a espaldas de Rachel.

-**Yo… simplemente...-**

**-Mira, no tienes que explicarme nada, sólo me pareció gracioso que estuvieras espiando-** comento con una media sonrisa.

-**Yo no estoy espiando!-** exclamó Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás y con el tono de voz demasiado elevado, tanto que Quinn giro su rostro y pudo ver a su amigo, junto con Rachel a escasos metros de donde estaba.

Quinn sonrió, había cosas que definitivamente no iban a cambiar.

-**Rachel!-** grito Quinn dejando a Isabel desconcertada, era la primera vez que cortaba un beso y la ignoraba de esa manera como si nada hubiese pasado, pero fue ver la cara de la muchacha en cuestión para que su rostro pasara del desconcierto a la pura euforia.

-**Oh por dios Rachel Berry- **y la emoción en sus palabras fue tal que Quinn que ya estaba llegando a donde Rachel frenó su caminar para ver como Isabel literalmente corría hacia la morena que la miraba con la sonrisa más falsa en su rostro.

-**Bueno una que me conoce-**

**-**_**Sigue sonriendo Rachel e inventa algo realmente bueno-**_

_**-**_**Cht, cállate y déjame pensar mientras saludamos-**

Isabel llegaba con sus ojos brillando como si fuera una pequeña en la mañana de navidad y estrechaba su mano con la de Rachel.-**Oh por dios, es un honor conocerla señorita Berry, déjeme decirle que soy una gran fan de su trabajo… y que sin duda su voz hace estremecer cada fibra de mi cuerpo- ** un poco excesivo pensó Rachel, pero su ego siempre lo agradecía.

-**Puedes llamarme Rachel, realmente me halaga sus palabras…-** y por el gesto de Rachel, Isabel supo que intentaba pedirle su nombre.

-**Isabel…Isabel Hardin, actriz en ascenso-**contestó con una sonrisa de comercial, de esas que Rachel odiaba.

Quinn miraba la escena atónita, y Alexander no entendía absolutamente nada de todo lo que pasaba en frente a sus ojos.

**-Isabel por favor-** reprochó Quinn con el tono de voz un tanto elevado, ganándose la atención de todos.- **la señorita Berry, está de vacaciones y lo último que quiere es una groupie- **sin sonrisa, sin amabilidad, pero si con toda la seriedad y neutralidad de la que Rachel estaba más que familiarizada.

Isabel dio un paso atrás y para sorpresa de Quinn entre lazo su brazo al de ella y siguió sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

-**Yo no entiendo porque tanto alboroto-** espeto Alexander y de repente 3 pares de ojos casi lo asesinan de inmediato.

Y a punto estuvo Quinn de gritarle que era imposible que no conociera a Rachel Berry, pero para eso estaba la propia Rachel que iba a dejar con la boca abierta a todos, pero especialmente a Quinn.

-**Era.. Alexander verdad?-** el joven solo asintió con la cabeza-** dicen por ahí, que canto, y actúo, y que tal vez tenga unos cuantos premios Tonys y alguna nominaciones a los Grammy, pero…-** Rachel sonrió divertida-** sigo siendo una chica normal de 25 años, con un trabajo especial-**Y si, yo me esperaba el grito de Rachel, Quinn lo esperaba, Isabel tal vez se imaginaba alguna escena de típico ego, pero se encontraron con una relajada respuesta, un poco irónica al principio pero que sin duda lejos estaba de serlo.-**Rachel Berry un gusto, al final nunca te dije mi nombre-** y nuevamente esa calidez al hablar que definitivamente Quinn desconocía, pero que no le molestaba para nada.

-**Rachel, te quedas así hablamos?-**

**-Esperen… esperen… y ustedes de donde se conocen?-** Isabel había hecho la pregunta más importante, la que le daría rumbo a la relación que tendrían Rachel y Quinn de ahora en más, y por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, esperando que una de las dos diera la respuesta más sensata, la respuesta que tuviera la más acertada verdad para ellas.

-**Estoy en busca de un perro, pero creo que… **

**- Ah era por eso, bueno yo me tengo que ir, Rachel ah sido un gustazo, espero tener el placer de verte más seguido, me vendrían bien algunos consejos- **Quinn negó con la cabeza, Isabel nunca iba a cambiar, y así con una gesto despreocupado camino a su coche tirando besos al aire dirigidos a Quinn que miraba toda la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-**Disculpala, ella es…**

**-Intensa e interesada?-** interrumpió Alex caminando hacia la casa donde debía encargarse de los pequeños recién nacidos de Bella.

Rachel se había quedado en silencio, esperando que Quinn le reprochara la actitud del día anterior. Sin embargo, Quinn la miraba a los ojos sonriéndole, pero sin la mueca dibujada en los labios, Quinn le sonreía con los ojos y Rachel, ella seguía tratando de encontrar las palabras que la salvaran de lo que estaba por venir.

-**Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea tener un cachorro conmigo-** se animó a decir y el rostro de Quinn se contrarió.-** solo estaré dos meses aquí, y en Nueva York no creo que sea feliz, sinceramente no me parece justo-** finalizo con movimiento torpe de sus manos.

-**Entiendo…-** Quinn rasco su nuca pensativa.

-**Pero… me gustaría… no sé puedo ofrecerte un madrinazgo, ya sabes…**

**-Eso no es necesario-** la corto en seguida con el ceño fruncido.

-**Es que… me gustaría poder ayudar… son dos meses y me gustan los animales, me gustaría estar cerca-** una ridiculez enorme, evidentemente.

-Es la excusa más tonta que escuche en mi vida.-

-_Porque no le dices la verdad y solo pasan tiempo como personas normales-_

_-_Eso… sería muy fácil-

_- Y mentirle te parece bien? Quinn a Judy no le va a gustar que sigas con esto-_

_-_Solo unos días y le digo la verdad-

-**Quinn estas bien?-** Rachel pasaba la mano por los ojos de Quinn buscando una reacción.

-**Si lo siento Rachel… verás entre Alexander y yo nos hacemos cargo de todo… pero si quieres puedo enseñarte "La Residencia" no solo es mi hogar y de Judy, te sorprenderías de todo lo que hay ahí dentro-** musito con una sonrisa divertida, a la vez que señalaba la casa detrás de ella.

-**Eso es una invitación? –** pregunto con timidez.

-**Eso es… puedes venir cuando quieras o cuando te sientas aburrida, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti-** respondió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, algo que a Rachel la estaba incomodando.

-**Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo que… no es de mi incumbencia?-**

-**Isabel, es un pasado que no puedo soltar-**contesto para darse media vuelta y dejar a Rachel con la boca la abierta y la cabeza inclinada-** Vamos anda, te mostrare mi Elite y cierra la boca, a ver y si no te entra una mosca, lo único que me falta es un montón de paparazzi en la puerta de casa- **Rachel reacciono cuando Quinn ya estaba a mitad de camino y corrió hasta a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios, tal vez no estaba del todo mal mentirle después de todo.

-**Cuántos años tienes Quinn?- **Rachel sabia esa respuesta, pero si no se conocían, era una pregunta más que aceptable para ellas, que estaban empezando de cero, luego llegarían a otras cuestiones, mientras tanto disfrutaría de ser ella, junto con a la persona que tanto deseo tener en su vida.

-**Tal vez… no es tan mala idea-**

**-**_**Creo que Santana tenía razón-**_

_**-**_No veo lo malo, creo que esto la relaja-

-_Es increíble que este acá después de tanto años-_

Y mientras caminaban y hablaban de cosas banales, cada una iba metida en sus propios pensamientos, con una sensación rara de describir en sus cuerpos, estaban _contentas_ de poder compartir ese momento juntas, estaban incomodas, pero de esa incomodidad que termina siendo graciosa cuando se mira para atrás, era al fin y al cabo divertido.

Cuanto importaba que se estuvieran mintiendo? Si se estaba sonriendo, Cuanto importaba que Quinn supiera la verdad y se la ocultara a Rachel para que esta pueda sentirse cómoda con ella? Cuanto importaba que Rachel se excusara en su fama para poder estar cerca de su _amiga?_

-Solo… no vuelvas…

-_No te atrevas a echarme la culpa siempre fue nuestra debilidad-_

_-_Recuerda que esta casada-

* * *

_Yooo realmente lo siento... _

_Y casi actualizo el cap 7... no iban a entender NADA! la escritora esta cucú... _

_En twitter encontraran quien hace de Isabel Hardin... _

_ jasgronn #FeelAgainfic _

_Prometo volver pronto.. el 7 ya esta escrito ;) _

_PD: Faberrylove... tenes toda la razón... y tiene un porque! _

_Saludoos..._


	7. Chapter 7

Electric Feel (MGMT)

Era 20 de abril, había pasado los últimos días al lado de Quinn y a pesar que mayormente estaba Isabel en el medio, Rachel pudo saber que la rubia, que en ese momento se encontraba limpiando las perreras, tenía una gran adicción al chocolate y a las pequeñas cajitas de zumo sabor manzana, que mínimo por día se llegaba a tomar unos 6, dos seguro a la mañana y los demás en el transcurso del día, que tenía una obsesión con las cualquier serie policial, que le encantaba correr por las tardes más que por las mañanas. Que había obligado a Judy a vivir con ella en la casa de Indian lake por el simple hecho de no querer estar sola.

Rachel parecía maravillada con la vida tan normal que llevaba Quinn, no obstante, la rubia no podía creer que Rachel Berry todavía no le había dicho la verdad. Aunque claro que aprovecho esos días para saber más sobre ella, como que solo sabía hacerse el desayuno porque nunca tenía tiempo para cocinar y que ahora era la tarea que más le divertía hacer cuando estaba a solas en su hogar, que amaba el cappuccino pero lo que más le gustaba era prepararlo ella misma, llevaba consigo una cafetera de bronce, regalo de su abuela antes de morir, la misma que le había dado la receta del mejor cappuccino del mundo.

-**Cuando le dirás la verdad?-** la inconfundible rotundez de Judy ponía en alerta los sentidos de Rachel.

-**No entiendo su actitud hostil-** espeto sin perder de vista a Quinn interactuar con sus perros.

-**Me molestan las mentiras, más si le mienten a mi hija en la cara-** replico rápidamente.

-**Ella no me recuerda Judy, no sabe quién soy y yo solo quiero ser su amiga, que es lo complicado de eso-** reprocho con el ceño fruncido girándose para ver a la madre sobreprotectora de Quinn.

-**Mira Rachel las cosas no son como tú piensas…**

**-Madre por favor, dejemos los celos-** exclamo Quinn subiendo rápidamente las escaleras del balcón.-**Cómo estás hoy Rach?-** pregunto con suavidad, a la vez que pasaba una mano por la cintura de Rachel y dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la morena. Algo que lo había hecho en cada saludo de esos 3 días que habían pasado juntas, algo que a Rachel internamente le encantaba.

-**Con ganas de hacer ejercicios-** respondió con una sonrisa verdadera, porque Quinn se lo merecía, porque a pesar de la mentira que las envolvía, entre ellas eran autenticas, Rachel siguió los pasos indicados por Santana y todo parecía funcionar de mil maravillas.

-**Entonces Caz te está esperando, yo iré con Yanki- **espeto con serenidad.

-**Perfecto, a parte ya nos llevamos mejor –** respondió con un guiño de ojos divertido.

Por supuesto todo bajo la atenta mirada de Judy que seguía sin creerse que esas dos se siguieran mintiendo.

-**Isabel no viene, así que no tendrás acosadora-** comento Quinn mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían a una de las perreras en busca de sus pequeños peludos, para empezar el día de entrenamiento.

-**Bueno Quinn no me molesta si ella está contigo…**

**-No lo está… ella solo está aquí por ti, no por mí-** corto rápidamente a la vez que abría una de las perreras. Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender que era lo que había querido decir con aquello.-** ella quiere ser actriz, y supongo que debe de pensar que si se hace tu amiga, podrás ayudarla.**

**-Yo no soy actriz de Hollywood Quinn, mi vida está en el teatro y en la música, siento que sería sofocante-** ella hizo una pausa mirando a la nada con la mirada de Quinn clavándose en sus ojos-** no lo sé, no me veo trabajando sin tener el aplauso del público cada vez que termine una escena o un acto… no lo sé Quinn divago-** Rachel era la misma, con la misma pasión, la misma estrella encima de su cabeza, pero madura, con un visión distinta de su vida ahora a sus 25 años que cuando tenía 17 y a Quinn simplemente le encantaba esa versión adulta.

-**Ya hablaran-** atino a decir-** hoy probaremos si Caz logra hacerte caso sin necesitar la correa, que dices te animas?-** pregunto con cierta ilusión en el rostro, algo a lo que Rachel no pudo negarse. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Yanky junto con Caz corrían por el césped del jardín.

-**Tú crees que hará caso?-** cuestiono viendo como Caz corría con una energía desbordante por todo el jardín.

-**Solo… déjala que te conozca, hazte su amiga Rachel-** contesto como si nada, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, hacerse amiga de una perra que desbordaba de energía.

Rachel sabia que debía hacer eso bien, por ella y por Quinn, solo para que la rubia se sintiera orgullosa de ella, así que sin más camino con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba la perra oliendo una planta y se agacho junto a ella, movida por una suerte de corazonada acarició la parte del cuello y la garganta de Caz para terminar susurrándole algo en su oído, algo que hizo que Caz inmediatamente se sentara en el césped con la mirada pérdida, detalle que hizo fruncir el ceño al Quinn, que por supuesto no había perdido un mínimo detalle de todo lo que había hecho Rachel.

Rachel se levanto con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, palmeo su pierna y Caz inmediatamente estuvo a su lado, con la característica pose de rectitud de la que hacían gala estos tipos de perros.

-**Veo que tienes una amiga-** musito Quinn con Yanky a su lado emprendiendo el camino hacía el entrenamiento de aquella mañana.

-**Es una chica inteligente-** espeto mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente el pelaje de la perra.

-**Se puede saber que le dijiste?-** quiso saber enseguida, Caz era de su elite pero, sin embargo, era la más rebelde en cuanto obedecer órdenes que no eran estrictamente de Quinn.

-**Cosas de mujeres… empezamos?-** y sin más se echo a correr junto a Caz que bajo el asombro de Quinn no se despegaba más de un metro de ella.

Las mentiras no son buenas, nunca, porque siempre, en algún punto la verdad sale a luz, no obstante, una bajo los "sabios" consejos de su amiga y la otra por el simple hecho de no querer presionar ni hacer sentir mal, mantenían sus verdades ocultas, por supuesto Quinn era la que más beneficios tenía de toda aquella mentira hasta el momento. Qué porqué? Bueno vamos, que es simple, Quinn sabía quién era Rachel, sabía lo que fue Rachel en su vida, pero todo hasta cierto punto, Quinn desconocía todavía el verdadero motivo por el cual la morena se encontraba en Indian Lake para pasar sus merecidas vacaciones. Y a pesar de ignorar la verdad de Rachel, le gustaba tenerla cerca, le gustaba las miles de preguntas curiosas que le hacía, pero lo que más le gustaba de esos tres días que había pasado a su lado, era verla correr.

Quinn siempre se mantenía dos pasos más atrás, y desde esa posición, tenía una vista perfecta de las piernas de Rachel, del trasero de Rachel, de los pequeños pero bien marcados músculos de la espalda de Rachel, de sus hombros bien contorneados, toda una exquisitez para sus ojos.

Rachel estaba feliz, su plan tal vez no había resultado como a ella le hubiese gustado, pero y qué? Si Quinn se encontraba con ella en esos momentos, sí le estaba omitiendo que la conocía de su adolescencia, pero… Rachel no se sentía tan a gusto, tan cómoda con alguien que no fuera Santana o Kurt desde hacía mucho tiempo, y para ella estar con Quinn Fabray, era saldar una deuda de su pasado. Llegado su momento… le diría la verdad, de la mejor manera posible.

Llevaban poco más de 3 km de recorrido, cuando una liebre salida de la nada salió al camino de tierra por donde iban Rachel y Quinn, poniendo en alerta a sus dos cazadores, pero el susto principal se lo llevo Rachel que de la nada vio como Caz se echaba a por el pobre animal y por entre sus piernas Yanky casi la tiraba fuera del camino. Quinn intento poner orden, pero los perros ya se habían metido entre los árboles que colindaban el camino.

-**Y ahora qué? No se supone que deben hacerte caso?-**reprocho Rachel mirando entre los árboles como Caz correteaba al pobre animal.

-**Ellos no cazan liebres, solo animales de plumas Rachel, es algo nuevo para ellos-** intento defenderse Quinn, aunque muy lejos estuvo de hacerlo.

-**Pues haz algo-** exclamo apoyándose en un árbol, desconociendo el peligro que guardaba ese inofensivo árbol.

Rachel grito, como si algo la hubiese pinchado, o quemado, o tal vez incluso las dos cosas juntas, y Quinn corrió a su lado para ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

-**Duele, duele, duele… Quinn diooos… duele!-** gritaba del dolor mientras Quinn intentaba ver que era la o el causante de que Rachel gritara y casi llorara de ese modo.-** la espaaalda… dioos quemaaa Quiiinn!-** escuchar los gritos de dolor y ver las amenazadoras lagrimas en los ojos de Rachel hizo que el corazón de Quinn se encogiera y se olvidara por completo de sus perros.

-**Hylesia nigricans-** musito Quinn en la espalda de Rachel, mientras esta seguía sacudiéndose del dolor- **Quedate quieta ya me hago cargo yo Rach-** pidió Quinn con suavidad, calmando los nervios que aquejaban a la morena.

-**Pero me ardeee-** chillo de dolor, Quinn se había deshecho del insecto en cuestión, y para calmar el dolor acerco sus labios hacia la rozadura para darle calor, Rachel se tensó, por completo, cada musculo, tendón, articulación, todo estaba paralizado. Ni siquiera era capaz de modular palabra alguna ante ese gesto.

-**Dame unos segundos, tengo la mejor de las soluciones para las gatas peludas-** Rachel se quedo con el ceño fruncido, gata peluda?

-**Qué… qué me pico?-** pregunto mientras veía como Quinn tiraba agua en la tierra, creando un poco de barro.

-**Bueno, no te pico, se defendió, pero se llama Hylesia nigricans, o mejor conocida como gata peluda-**comenzó a explicar con esa ternura y suavidad de la que Rachel empezaba hacerse familiar.- ** son orugas… quemadoras, son las únicas que crearon un medio de defensa, y cuando se vuelven mariposas son hermosas y grandes, sabes que las hembras siempre son más grandes que el macho?-**Quinn se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro a penas delineada y cuando termino de subir la mirada se encontró con que los ojos de Rachel estaban llenos de ternura y dulzura, la miraba como si fuera la persona más maravillosa de todos los tiempos.-**porque… porque me miras así?-**

**-Dios Quinn, nunca pensé que te podrían llegar a gustar tanto los animales-** confeso clavando su mirada en la de la rubia que instintivamente incremento su sonrisa. Y ninguna hizo un comentario extra después de eso, pero las dos sabían que eso dicho por Rachel, era aclarar en un sin querer, que ellas sí compartían un pasado.

-**Dejame que te ponga esto, para que calme el ardor, ya después cuando volvamos pasam…**

**-Estás loca? O qué? Barro? A mí? A Rachel Berry? Tienes que estar loca, antes que se me caiga la piel que ponerme barro en una herida-** espeto muy convencida, dejando con la boca y los ojos abiertos a Quinn, que no podía creer ese cambio de actitud en la morena. _Toda una diva._

-**Rachel porque eres terca, es solo barro y te va ayudar es lo mejor que hay realmente-**musito Quinn acercándose a Rachel con su mano llena de barro.

-**Si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga te vas a alejar de mi con ese barro apestoso Quinn Fabray, por tu bien te lo digo-** y Rachel hablaba en serio, muy en serio, pero Quinn, ella nunca le iba hacer caso a lo que Rachel dijera.

-**De acuerdo, no hare nada- **dijo dando media vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rachel se giro para ver que hacían Yanky con Caz que en apariencias se habían cansado de corretear a la pobre liebre, y fue en ese descuido que sintió como las manos de Quinn junto con el bendito barro tocaban la piel expuesta de su espalda, justo en el omóplato izquierdo donde producto de la camiseta abierta que llevaba esa parte quedaba a la vista.

-**Quinn Fabray!-** grito Rachel enfurecida pero al girarse, se encontró con una postura que muy bien conocía, Quinn con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas mirándola con una ceja en alto, desarmando por completo aquel argumento que seguro estaba por darle.

-**Rachel Berry-** musito sin mover un ápice de su postura, y Rachel suspiro, derrotada porque nada podía decirle, la verdad era que el ardor ya había disminuido considerablemente, pero nunca se lo diría, lo mejor que podía hacer, era ignorarla, hacerse la ofendida por no hacer lo que le había pedido. Entonces Rachel se giro, y llamo a Caz, con un grito suave pero igual de imponente haciendo que la pequeña se levantara y caminara a su lado. Rachel volvió agacharse y susurrar algo en el oído de la perra para sin ni siquiera darse vuelta emprender el camino a su casa, junto a su ahora buena amiga.

-**Dios Berry, Berry…-** Quinn llamó a Yanky para hacer lo mismo que Rachel, pero con una sensación rara en su pecho, a pesar de que no le había querido prestar atención, había besado una partecita del cuerpo de la morena y por supuesto había notado la reacción del cuerpo de esta, algo que sin duda no podía pasar por alto.

-**Qué? Estás cansada? Vamos Fabray mueve ese culo-** grito con una sonrisa, viendo como Quinn emprendía su trote junto con Yanky mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cuantos días, semanas, meses se puede sostener una mentira? Y Quien era la más mentirosa de las dos en esta situación? Quinn o Rachel? Como se castiga una mentira cuando esta no tiene un objetivo negativo? Pero acaso, la mentir no es acto negativo en sí, sea cual sea su objetivo? Mentir está mal, eso lo sabemos desde pequeños, pero por algo existe la mentira, hasta que punto estaba mal lo que Quinn y Rachel estaban haciendo, si los resultados le hacían bien?

A dos pasos de la casa de Rachel le gato de Billy cruzo por enfrente de Caz pero esta vez Rachel fue rápida y agarro de la correa a la perra, pero Quinn no había reaccionado a tiempo y Yanki paso prácticamente por encima de Rachel, tirándola en el asfalto junto con Caz.

**-Rachel, lo siento, lo siento-** no podría ser peor ese día, tenía barro en su espalda producto de una oruga que osaba defenderse de la naturaleza y ahora tenía un raspón en la rodilla derecha que le ardía tal vez más que cuando la bendita oruga se poso en su espalda, (ella posarse en la oruga)- **Déjame que te ayude- **Quinn ya la tenía del brazo para ayudar que Rachel se parara y así acompañarla a su casa.

-**Tranquila, un raspón más uno menos-** espeto tratando de no flexionar la pierna para no hacer más intenso el dolor.

-**Tienes botiquín en tu casa? Hay que limpiarlo y desinfectarlo-**musito abriendo la pequeña puerta que daba al curioso camino que llevaba a la puerta del hogar de Rachel.

-**Realmente piensas que tengo un botiquín, cuando todavía no me decidí por una mesa apropiada?-** y tal vez para Quinn sonó un poco brusca aquella contestación, y tal vez para Rachel también-**lo siento, no quería sonar tan… lo siento, pero no, no tengo botiquín Quinn-** agrego abriendo la puerta.

-**Déjame que vaya hasta casa y vuelva, no puedes estar con eso así-** señalo su rodilla que comenzaba a hincharse y sin contar con la cantidad de sangre que tenía.

Rachel sonrió y asintió mirándola-**Pero no te lleves a Caz, tengo que saldar una deuda-**Quinn ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, y sin más salió de la casa en busca del bendito botiquín para poder desinfectar a Rachel.

-Ha sido una mañana horrible-

-_No es nuestra culpa si se apoya en un árbol y la ataca una oruga quemadora-_

_-_Dios, le bese la espalda, en que carajos estaba pensando-

-_Pues mira que no ha dicho nada, y eso que no te gustaba-_

_-_Calla que no me gusta, es Rachel Berry, no me puede volver a gustar.

* * *

Hola.

Hay errores a propósito, pero que, se van a resolver el día clave...

Saludos buen jueves... buen viernes y buen fin de semana, alejaos del calor o tengan a mano el protector solar.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Al final... estoy haciendo eso que siempre me pediste.

Tarde y aunque nunca lo veas ni siquiera te enteres.

Y tenías razón.

* * *

Heart Skipped A Beat (The XX)

Cuando uno no espera nada más que seguir viviendo la cómoda vida que se disfruta día a día, el menor de los cambios se siente, se siente al despertar en la energía que desprende el aire, se siente en los olores que van acompañando cada minuto que da el reloj, se siente en los sabores de las cosas que vamos probando, pero sobre todo se siente en nuestro cuerpo, tal vez el cambio nos haga más pesados, como si estuviéramos molestos. A veces los cambios son a pesar de inesperados, ese ritmo nuevo que no esperábamos (por la evidente comodidad) pero que sin duda apreciamos, los cambios positivos o negativos, son como terremotos que hacen que las rutinas tambaleen y las estructuras se quiebren.

Por suerte Quinn Fabray no era ni estructurada ni mucho menos era de las personas que seguían rutinas pre establecidas. Quinn Fabray era día a día, lo que sí no permitía Quinn que le faltara a sus días era su queridísimo zumo (jugo) de manzana, era imperdonable y su excelentísimo humor podía convertirse en el peor de los peores, y para desgracia de Isabel era ella quien iba sufrir las consecuencias.

Isabel solo estaba tomándose el último de sus los zumos de Quinn mirando hacia las perreras justo cuando la rubia llegaba con Rachel después de haberle curado su rodilla. Lo que no sabía Quinn mientras subía los últimos escalones que daban al balcón tras volver a encerrar a Caz y Yanki, era que ese zumo que Isabel disfrutaba era el último.

Rachel se había limitado a sentarse en unos de los sillones, no era que no le agradaba la presencia de Isabel, pero no salía de la faceta "Fan" y simplemente era algo que no soportaba en sus vacaciones.

Quinn saludo de manera ligera a Isabel y se metió a la cocina, lo que escucharon a continuación fue una cantidad de improperios que a pesar de rated M no puedo reproducir, porque simplemente me da vergüenza ajena, en el menor de los casos, Quinn se había acordado de cada familiar que Isabel Hardin podría tener en el planeta y si tuviera uno fuera del mismo también había pasado por el poco delicado vocabulario de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel quedo con sus ojos abierto e instintivamente se cubrió con un cojín para pasar desapercibida, la furia Fabray era de temer y si seguía siendo como lo era en el instituto seguro y volaba un cachetazo en cualquier momento, por otro lado estaba tranquila, ella no recibiría ninguna agresión.

**-Isabel Amanda Hardin-** el escuchar su segundo nombre fue suficiente para Isabel para entender que ni sus ojos celestes, ni su mejor sonrisa la salvaría de lo que fuera que haya hecho.-**Cómo demonios te atreves a tomar mi zumo, mi zumito portátil-** Rachel frunció el ceño, si bien Quinn estaba a los gritos, ese "_zumito portátil"_ le sacaba toda autoridad aquel reclamo de la rubia.

**- Quinn…**

**-No, no y no… tú no puedes venir a mi casa y tomar mis cosas, tú no puedes meterte en mi cama y tocar mi cuerpo-** Rachel quería volver a su casa, lo último que quería era presenciar una discusión de una No pareja pero que SI tenían derechos.-** que piensas que soy? Un juguete, algo que puedes dejar guardado en el armario y sacarlo cuando quieres?-** Tal vez Quinn exageraba, porque ella solo estaba enojada porque no tenía más zumo, pero Quinn aparte de no tener una rutina, odiaba las discusiones, no le gustaba gritar por nada, pero cuando algo tan esencial como su bendito zumo le faltaba, rebalsaba y todo lo que llevaba dentro salía a flote, por eso mismo Isabel miraba a Rachel, que como podía mantenía su vista clavada en el piso, llamándose a silencio para que nadie le dijera nada.

Era un bendito zumo, y le estaba reclamando el haberla dejado y haber vuelto como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, _todo por un zumo. _Razón suficiente para Quinn Fabray.

-**Mira Isabel, fuiste muy importante, lo sabes, pero no creo que sea conveniente para mi salud que sigas viniendo como si todo estuviera bien-** los gritos se habían calmado, en apariencia Quinn parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal, _Algo bipolar,_ pensó Rachel que vio el cambio que había dado la rubia en su tono de voz y la manera de expresarse en un micro segundo.

-**Volví porque me equivoque, porque estuve muchísimo tiempo sola y lo único que me venía a la cabeza era tu sonrisa a la mañana…**

**-Espera, espera… Isabel 2 años pasaron y quieres que crea que mi sonrisa al despertar era en lo único que pensabas?-** Quinn no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer y Rachel que seguía siendo expectante a toda esa situación, se sentía como en un partido de tenis, donde en evidencia iba ganando Quinn.

-**Yo…**

**-Tu nada, solo seguiste tus sueños-** e instintivamente miro de re ojo a Rachel que por suerte en ese momento miraba al piso agarrada al cojín que le servía de escudo.-**Lo entiendo lo sabes, pero no puedes esperar que crea eso Isabel, te has quedado sin dinero? Necesitas trabajo? En la empresa necesito alguien de confianza, que dices?-** Isabel miro hacia las perreras abrazándose a ella misma cuando la pena de saberse descubierta golpea contra su persona.-** Habla con mi madre Isabel, está en su estudio y se honesta-** Isabel acomodo su pelo, como si fuera a una verdadera entrevista de trabajo y al pasar por al lado de Quinn toco su hombro, un gesto que la rubia sabía que decía mucho más de lo que podía verse.

Quinn dio media vuelta y camino hacia el sillón contrario del que se encontraba Rachel, dejándose caer con un suspiro pesado que salió de sus pulmones.

**-Tal vez pueda hablar con Michael… mi representante y ver si puede ayudarla, tendría que ver si tiene talento y una vez comprobado Michael hará el resto-** comento Rachel en voz baja, como si realmente lo estuviera diciendo para ella misma, un simple pensamiento voz alta que Quinn escucho claramente.

La rubia miro hacia dentro de su casa, verificándose de ese modo que Isabel no estuviera cerca y se volvió hacia Rachel, lo más cerca posible de Rachel.

-**Isabel, no es buena actriz, no tiene talento, no tiene gracia, le falta… le falta estrella-** susurro mirando fijamente a los ojos de Rachel que por un momento se había perdido en los intensos ojos avellana con pequeñas motitas verdes de Quinn.

-**Eso lo puedo comprobar yo-**atino a decir sin perder la cercanía que tenía con Quinn-**puedo inventar que me mandaron un libreto y lo tengo que estudiar y así ver si tiene o no talento.-** agrego con un poco más de convicción.

Quinn dejó caer su espalda al sillón con una media sonrisa en sus labios, Rachel siempre había sido así, y agradecía que esa parte de ella no hubiera cambiado.

-**Si lo crees conveniente hazlo, pero ya te digo yo-** espeto divertida.

Y entonces el silencio se hizo presente, cada una metida en sus pensamientos, en sus cuestiones personales, en cómo decirse la verdad o como seguir con sus mentiras.

-**Necesito hablar con Santana-**

**-**_**Si lo necesitamos-**_

Rachel era tal vez la que más afectada estaba con respecto a no decirle a Quinn de su pasado juntas, de porque fue a verla, porque se había comprado una casa en un pueblo que era tan pequeño que ni todas las cosas que tenía en su casa de Nueva York entrarían, bueno exagero, pero era pequeño a comparación de Nueva York, a lo que estaba acostumbrada Rachel. Por eso necesitaba a la voz malvada de su consciencia, por eso necesitaba a Santana, ya cuando llegue el momento lo hablaría con Kurt, sin duda él era su lado bueno y coherente.

Y como si Santana leyera sus pensamientos su móvil comenzó a sonar, con "Valerie" y Quinn miro rápidamente a Rachel al escuchar esa melodía tan particular que por supuesto conocía y recordaba.

**-Dime- **fue el saludo de Rachel y Santana desde el otro lado frunció su ceño.

-**Estas con Fabray verdad? Te das cuenta, has hecho caso y mira ya te has olvidado de tu AMIGA, Rachel Barbra Berry- **Porque Santana López era muchas cosas y una de ellas era celosa y más de su Rachel.

-**Me das unos minutos y te vuelvo a llamar?-** pregunto con la voz seria-**hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte pero necesito mi agenda- **mintió y no porque Quinn estuviera prestando atención porque la rubia se había levantado y caminado hasta apoyarse contra el balcón para darle privacidad a Rachel.

-**Si Rachel… pero vuélveme a llamar quedo claro? Ah y llama a porcelana que está preocupado por tu alimentación-**espeto seriamente, Santana y Kurt eran sus pilares sin duda.

-**Tranquila, estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, pero más tarde lo llamaré, extraño mucho a Thomas-** tal vez Rachel la quiso tranquilizar a Santana con eso de "aprender a cocinar" pero muy lejos estuvo de hacer algo por el estilo, la latina volvió a fruncir el ceño y suspirar fuerte.

-**Por favor no se lo digas de acuerdo? Y llámame-** y con eso Santana corto la llamada y Rachel sonrió.

Observo como Quinn miraba hacia la nada, con los brazos apoyados en la balaustrada que recubría el balcón, como la brisa de ese 20 de abril se metía entre los mechones de pelo que estaban sueltos, y como de repente sintió ganas de abrazarla y pasar sus dedos por esos mechones rebeldes y tentadores. Entonces se detuvo en su camino de llegar donde Quinn embargada por una sensación algo contradictoria en su pecho.

**-Qué te pasa Rachel Berry-**

**-**_**Yo… yo no sé… oye es tu culpa… tu obsesión con querer su amiga-**_

**-Mi obsesión? Ahora soy yo la que está obsesionada? Porque no soy yo la quiere pasar sus dedos por su sedoso y brillante pelo-**

**-**_**Oh dios mío, oh dios mío-**_

Entonces Rachel quiso correr lejos, nuevamente y esconderse en su cama y nunca más salir. Cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido el deseo de _acariciar _a otro persona que no fuese Thomas? Rachel retrocedió a paso lento entrando en la cocina, para girarse y correr hacia la puerta de salida, alejarse, no solo de Quinn si no de eso que acababa de sentir.

Habría sido algo de ese momento? Movida tal vez por la discusión en las que se habían metido Quinn e Isabel, habría sido algo más que un sentimiento de amistad hacia Quinn? Pero es que con Kurt y con Santana los tenía, cuando Santana estaba en Nueva York, Rachel no podía evitar saltarle encima (a pesar de que Santana la amenazaba con tirarla por la ventana de su Pent-house) y colgarse de su espalda como si fuera una chiquilla.

Corriendo (tanto como le permitía su rodilla lastimada) se metió en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con el blanco edredón y sacó su teléfono, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien era Kurt…

Tres tonos más tarde Kurt Hummel de Anderson atendía el teléfono con una felicidad extrema.

-**Oh dios Rachel Berry, dime que estas alimentándote bien, que estas usando productos reducidos en calorías y que estas aprovechando el calor de Indian Lake, internet dice que el clima es excelente para pasar las tardes en bikini y aprovechar el sol-** era la diferencias de hablar con Santana, Kurt era una máquina de hablar, eso era porque le tocaba ser el ama de casa.

-**Respira kurt, me pregunto a quién te pareces?- ** Rachel bromeo, pero Kurt resoplo molesto, el solo estaba feliz por escuchar a su amiga, aunque había hablado sin parar.

-**Te extraño Rachel, había imaginado nuestras tardes por Central Park junto con Thomas, el también extraña a su tía Rachel-** y era verdad, Thomas con sus dos años estaba enamorado de Rachel, de sus besos ruidosos, de sus canciones de cuna.

-**Kurt en 10 días nos veremos, y se quedaran en casa para disfrutar de la ola de calor que atenta pasar por Indian Lake-** aseguro Rachel que ya se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su cama.

-**Como va todo con la susodicha?-** bastante se había aguantado pensó Rachel, pero el tema que justo necesitaba tocar.

-**Kurt como describirías mi relación contigo y con San? Dirías que soy mmm demostrativa?- **pregunto con sigilo, para que Kurt no pensará algo que no era. Una pregunta que no podía hacerle a Santana sin que esta quisiera saber el verdadero porque de esa pregunta.

-**Lo eres y aunque Santana se queje le encanta que seas así, y a mi también-** esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, porque en realidad la sabía, pero quería asegurarse de no estar confundiendo las cosas con Quinn.

Y siguieron hablando, de Quinn, de ella, de Indian Lake, de que a pesar de no estar en casa se sentía cómoda, estable, sin apuros, se sentía en paz y eso era lo que Rachel buscaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, paz, alejarse de la prensa amarilla, de la rosa, de la bordo y de toda la prensa sensacionalista que aparecía merodeando por su vida.

Fotos de Rachel Berry saliendo de un spa, fotos de Rachel Berry entrando a un supermercado, fotos de Rachel Berry paseando con Thomas por Central Park asociando al pequeño como el hijo de su pareja, Kurt Hummel, Rachel estaba harta de los chismes, de los inventos, si ya todo el mundo sabía que Kurt era gay y que Thomas era el fruto de su amor con Blaine.

Indian Lake era la paz.

Quinn no se había sorprendido de encontrarse sola cuando se percató de que Rachel ya no la acompañaba, tenía eso especial, pero no sabía los porqué la morena termina huyendo o escapándose. Igualmente no se preocupó, Rachel estaba a solo 500 metros, más tarde los caminaría para ver como estaba, porque algo tenía claro Quinn y era que el tiempo que Rachel se quedara, ella estaría a su lado.

Isabel salió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó en uno de los sillones mirando hacia Quinn, diciéndole con los ojos que Judy le había dado el trabajo y que con eso debería mudarse a Logan County, nada más que diez minutos de distancia. Quinn se sentó a su lado mirando al cielo.

-**Debes comprarme zumos antes de irte, me lo debes y de manzana-** lo dijo en tono de broma, para romper el hielo, pero en definitiva era algo que tenía que hacer, pero lo haría con Rachel.

Y justamente la morena en ese momento hablaba con Santana, como se lo había pedido anteriormente.

-**Berry te aguantas 10 días y la traes a vernos con una excusa y cuando llegues se lo decimos todos juntos, cuando vea la panzota de mi Britt-Britt se va enamorar y no podrá enojarse- **probablemente una estúpida idea, pero que a Rachel le pareció brillante en ese momento,

-**Creo que puede resultar-**Rachel estaba desesperada, quería sujetarse a una solución y en ese momento Santana tenía la solución más viable.

-**Rachel ya estás en el baile… solo toca bailar, después nos haremos cargo de las consecuencias, Britt dice que te envió la foto de la ecografía para ver si adivinas el sexo- ** Rachel rodo los ojos, para las López/Pierce eso era un juego pero ella encantada en tener una foto de su futuro sobrina/o.

-**Dile que gracias… y pregúntale como van las apuestas?-** las apuestas, Blaine apostaba a que sería nena y sería el karma personificado de Santana, Kurt decía que sería niño y que por consiguiente sería el Karma personificado de Santana porque el niño saldría gay ( como si eso fuera algo malo) para Rachel… ella sólo quería que fuera sano y fuerte sin importar el sexo.

Todo en armonía con sus amigos, para que la calma volviera a su cuerpo y se olvidara de los nervios que había sentido al querer "acariciar" a Quinn, _era un gesto de amistad_, Rachel no se había permitido amar, no se había permitido volver a sufrir por amor, lo tenía claro hace años. El amor estaba guardado en algún lugar muy recóndito de su ser. Ella era una estrella que había amado y la vida había decidido quitarle su amor, la vida el destino lo que sea, le había arrebatado al único hombre al que le había dado su corazón y Rachel estaba segura que no volvería a sentir ese dolor nunca más en su corazón.

Su móvil vibro con un mensaje "_Noche de mojito y rockola" _ Rachel frunció el ceño, el mensaje era de Quinn, pero ella no tomaba, menos si no estaba Santana cerca o mínimo Kurt.

"_Dime la hora y vamos en mi Mini"_ contestó sin saber porque, ella no salía de noche para evitar las cámaras, los fotógrafos y los chismes, pero quien en Indian Lake la conocía?

"_No te pongas tan guapa… no querrás opacarme"_ recibió segundos después y entonces pensó, que iba a ponerse esa noche, nada extravagante, debería volver a llamar a Kurt para pregunatarle o… arreglársela ella misma como la chica grande que era?

"_Como quieres que vaya?" _y Quinn se mordió el labio, era una pregunta con doble sentido para ella, pero debía mantenerse a raya y contestar como la chica grande que era.

"_Como te sientas cómoda"_ recibió Rachel y todo le pareció más fácil, más simple, no debería aparentar ni querer ser más, ni la mejor, cómoda… y paz. Todo en un mismo lugar y junto a Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Hay inspiración por doquier... aprovecharla es algo muy bueno.

Saludos mis pequeñas...


	9. Chapter 9

En su sonrisa encontraba los colores suficientes

para que mis días se volvieran brillantes,

así como sus ojos,

así como su corazón... lleno de luz.

* * *

Shades Of Truth (Bad Religion)

Mojitos y rockola… en ese momento discutían por quien estaba menos ebria para conducir el según Quinn,_ diminuto auto de una casi súper estrella,_ no era diminuto, pero el alcohol que corría por sus venos minimizaba cada cosa que por su alrededor estaba.

Mojitos y rockola… había sido una noche divertida a pesar de que ahora discutían tontamente por quien estaba menos ebria para manejar, (al final ninguna lo iba hacer) pero la discusión era bastante entretenida tal vez… pero mejor vayamos por el principio.

Rachel había decidido que para esa noche usaría unas botas tejanas color marrón, un short negro un tanto roto (pero sin que nada que no se pudiera ver, se viera en realidad) y una camiseta blanca con una estampado de un globo aerostático y la frase "_vuela por lo alto" _nada especial, pero sin embargo esa sencilla prenda hacia resaltar el sexy hueso de su clavícula y la prenda caía por su espalda suelta y provocativamente, pero sin dudas sus piernas al aire era la frutilla tentadora de todo su atuendo.

22:20 Rachel salía de su casa, caminando normalmente hacia su auto.

-**No más de dos mojitos-**

**-**_**No más de dos mojitos capitana-**_

Y dos era un exceso, para alguien que no solía tomar, Quinn le había dicho que pasara por ella 22:30 hs y sí, salir con diez minutos de antelación estando a 500 metros de distancia era una tontería, si saliera 22:28 llegaría puntual de cualquier manera, pero sí no, no estaríamos hablando de Rachel Berry, sino de una persona normal.

22:22 Rachel Berry estaba en la puerta de "La Residencia" entonces frunció el ceño ante el nombre, Quinn definitivamente no le había dado una respuesta concreta con respecto al nombre de su hogar.

Judy desde la ventana del salón vio con Rachel estaba aparcada (estacionada) en la puerta de su hogar, simplemente esperando, seguro que se hiciera la hora exacta para bajarse del auto y aunque no quería hacerlo Judy sonrío, fuera por lo que fuera que Rachel Berry estuviera en Indian Lake se lo preguntaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, siempre y cuando su hija no interrumpiera.

Judy no estaba enojada, pero…

-**Rachel ha llegado-** anunció una muy simpática Quinn rodeándola por la cintura a su madre.-** faltan 2 minutos para las y 30, sabes es tan estructura-** Judy asintió con la cabeza, Rachel aparentemente no había cambiado.

-**No tienes miedo?-**pregunto sin girar su rostro.

-**Miedo de qué?-** inquirió rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

-**Que te emborraches y hables de su pasado, tal vez-** Judy tenía un punto importante, pero Quinn no pensaba emborracharse, solo emborrachar a Rachel Berry y sacarle lo estructurada con alcohol.

-**Eso no va a pasar… solo unos días más-**replico caminando hacia la puerta para dar comienzo a esa noche.

Judy negó con la cabeza, Quinn tampoco cambiaría.

Rachel miro hacia el camino por donde venía Quinn y miro su reloj, 22:29 y no pudo evitar arrugar sus labios como desaprobando que se adelantara un minuto. Quinn lo supo al ver ese gesto en su rostro, entonces se frenó y saco su móvil para chequear la hora, en cuanto se hicieran las y 30 caminaría nuevamente. Rachel ladeo su rostro a su derecha y se la quedó mirando, tratando de entender que hacia Quinn detenida a mitad de camino mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

Hasta que nuevamente volvió a caminar y ella miro la hora 22:30, Rachel negó con su cabeza con una media sonrisa en su rostro, tres días y unas horas bastaron para que Quinn supiera que era una maniática estructurada.

Entonces se percató de la vestimenta que Quinn llevaba, un pantalón gris ajustado hasta sus tobillos y unas converse blanca junto con una camisa negra que caía suelta por su hombro derecho y una inscripción en letras blancas con una frase que decía "_cuídalo es tuyo" _y el dibujo del planeta tierra, una vez que se hubiese subido al auto Quinn clavo sus ojos en la extensión de piel que se veía debajo del pequeño short que Rachel había decido llevar.

-**Qué es eso de mojitos y rockola?**- pregunto poniendo en marcha el coche y mirando hacia Quinn por el rabillo del ojo, tratando que esta le dijera hacia donde tenían que ir.

-**Cómo que es eso? Mojitos y rockola Rachel… ve a la entrada de Indina Lake-** indicó finalmente mientras se acomodaba en el no tan cómodo asiento del auto de Rachel.

-**A lo que me refiero… te parece la manera de invitarme a salir?-**Rachel bromeaba, pero en realidad no se le daba tan bien, por lo tanto Quinn no lo entendió.

-**Procurare para la próxima enviarte una carta escrita, olvido que eres toda una celebridad-** ironizo mirando hacia la ventana.

-**No… pero… yo no quise… era un chiste Quinn-** balbuceo rápidamente poniendo su mano en la pierna de Quinn para llamar su atención. Quinn la miro un tanto seria, pasó su mano por su flequillo y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

-**Hay que enseñarte hacer chistes Berry-** Rachel sonrió mirando el camino que se le presentaba.

-**Mojitos y rockola… es algo…**

**-Es noche de mojitos y rockola, solo una vez al mes, y es la mejor noche, no puedes perdértela- **espeto con entusiasmo, volviendo a mirar a Rachel que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-**Yo… yo no tomo, sin Sa…**- hizo una pausa debería nombrar a Santana? Se acordaría Quinn de Santana pero no de ella?-** sin una amiga, ella… bueno ella es como la voz de mi consciencia o algo así- **Quinn se mordió el labio, seria Rachel amiga de Santana López? Lo dudaba, pero sin embargo podría ser, todo podría ser.

Entonces Quinn se sintió entusiasmada, la idea de decirle la verdad a Rachel parecía más cerca, Rachel era su pasado y su conexión a todo lo que había dejado de lado por culpa de su accidente, ella simplemente no sabía que había ocurrido en la vida de sus amigos, era todo un enigma y en apariencias Rachel tenía la llave.

Entre en indicaciones de parte de Quinn, Rachel aparcó en un pequeño bar llamado "_Atrévete" _ un nombre algo singular pero no iba dejar que la portada afectara lo que pudiera llegar a ver adentro. Rachel salió del auto y espero por Quinn, pero esta al dar la vuelta volvió a quedarse sorprendida por el aspecto entero que tenía Rachel esa noche.

Su pelo, nunca se había percatado en el volumen y la sedosidad que este podía llegar a tener, tanto como en su pelo que era castaño parecía ir desgastándose hasta que sus puntas llegaban a ser rubias, ella simplemente no se lo dejaba crecer porque no le gustaba perder tiempo en peinarlo o cuidarlo, se había dado cuenta que era muy difícil llevar el pelo más allá de los hombros y que había cientos de productos para que el pelo le quede como, bueno como lo tenía Rachel Berry en ese momento. _Como de publicidad._

-Porque es tan hermosa, le dije que viniera común-

-_Se lo aclaramos justamente para no quedarnos viéndola como si tuviéramos algún tipo de problema mental-_

Rachel era ajena a todo, se sentía medio fuera de lugar con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su short mirando hacia la nada, esperando que Quinn le dijera si entraban o no, entonces miro a Quinn, quien estaba mirándola fijamente, como un objeto, como algo _deseable._

-**Porque nos mira así?-**

**-**_**Porque estamos buenas-**_

Rachel sonrió, no era tan difícil darse cuenta que Quinn la miraba como una mujer y no como una amiga, entonces pensó que esa noche seria completamente divertida, ella _coquetearía _sin hacerlo con Quinn Fabray. Solo por jugar.

**-Entonces entramos?-** pregunto acercándose, moviendo sus piernas de manera lenta y Quinn sacudió la cabeza como si el hechizo se hubiese roto.

-**Si, si… vamos-** Quinn camino adelante pero rápidamente Rachel se anclo a su brazo, envolviéndolo con el de ella y sonriendo como si eso no fuera nada, pero Quinn se había mareado cuando el perfume de Rachel se le metió sin permiso alguno por la nariz.

-**Mojitos y rockola, mojitos y rockola-** canturreo Rachel como si estuviera entrando al mismísimo Disney.

La noche de mojitos y rockola era una excusa cualquiera para emborracharse, con mojito y música.

Pero Rachel parecía encantada con toda esa cultura que se estaba dando a su alrededor, había muchos hombres y pocas mujeres, pero todos muy respetuosos, y sobre todo ninguno parecía reconocerla por lo que tranquilamente era una más, que estaba tratando de no emborracharse con su primer mojito.

Era un juego de preguntas y respuestas y si perdías tenías que bailar un canción de la rockola aleatoria, o tomarte de un trago del bendito extra fuerte mojito que te servían, _matar o morir _le había dicho Quinn, por suerte al ser ella la "nueva" no se habían atrevido a preguntarle nada, aunque las preguntas no eran ni muy difíciles ni muy fáciles.

"_Año de la independencia de los Estados Unidos?" _

Rachel rodo los ojos.

"_Estación en que los cerezos florecen"_

Rachel volvió a rodar los ojos.

Pero sorprendentemente la gente bailaba canciones que ella no podría bailar, y la gente se emborrachaba por culpas de preguntas mal contestadas, Quinn llevaba dos mojitos, uno por una pregunta que evidentemente contesto mal.

"_Cuantos metros tiene la torre Eiffel?"_

Rachel supo que tenía trampa, pero ella no podía ayudar.

_300 metros _grito Quinn y Rachel hizo un gesto con su rostro haciéndole saber que era errónea esa respuesta, así como la luz roja y el chirrido de aquella bocina que indicaba cuando la respuesta era incorrecta.

_324 metros exactamente, por la prolongación de una antena._

Rachel había estado mirando ese monumento varias veces y nunca había podido subir, simplemente el vértigo la podía. Que probabilidades había en que ella se subiera y la torre Eiffel cayera? Pero Rachel era así y después de años no iba a cambiar ahora verdad?

Rachel seguía bebiendo su primer mojito donde el hielo se había convertido en agua, por lo tanto el alcohol ya no era tan fuerte y lo dulce de la hierba buena junto con el azúcar se mezclaba en su paladar haciendo que bebiera un poco rápido y con un poco más de ganas.

_A la chica sexy que esta junto a Quinn._

Rachel giro el rostro hacia el sujeto que hacía las preguntas y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ella se suponía no iba a jugar, sin embargo después de un codazo proporcionado por Quinn esta sonrió y acepto la pregunta, seguro y era fácil.

"_Nombre de la actriz que protagonizo Hello, Dolly"_

Quinn frunció el ceño, era una pregunta que nadie en ese lugar sabría, excepto Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel sonrió con suficiencia y respondió "_Barbra streisand"_

Quinn bufó, el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas y Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido, se parecía mucho a la Quinn del instituto, la que alguna vez le había gritado a Noah Puckerman _"solía tener abdominales"_ en la memoriosa fiesta que se dio en su casa.

Pero entonces otra pregunta llegó y un borracho del lugar decidió que era más divertido bailar, que tomarse un mojito de un trago, bailar en ese caso suponía moverse sin ningún tipo de sincronización en el cuerpo al ritmo de una canción latina que por supuesto Rachel Berry desconocía.

-**Cómo la estás pasando?- **pregunto Quinn en un grito un tanto excesivo.

-**Todo esto es muy divertido, nunca había visto a tanta gente junta hacer el ridículo-** contestó, entonces la música había terminado y más de una docena de ojos la estaban mirando, reprochando con la mirada lo que acababa de decir. Ella llevó su mano derecha a su nuca y busco a Quinn con la mirada. _Ayúdame _ decía esa mirada y Quinn sonrió.

-**Ella… es Rachel Berry, alguno de ustedes la conocen?-** pregunto con un poco de sorna, a propósito, nadie consumía el tipo de música que Rachel cantaba y mucho menos irían a Broadway a ver algún espectáculo.

Todos negaron, entonces fue el turno de Rachel de fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazo, Quinn volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con ganas y no con nervios como antes-

-**Para su información la señorita aquí a mi lado es una importante…**

Pero Rachel la detuvo, no quería que nadie supiera que era actriz y mucho menos cantante.

-**Nadie importante-** ella simplemente resto importancia al hecho de que nadie sabía quién era, lo agradecía después de todo.

Y la fiesta continuó, la preguntas se sucedieron y a ella le volvió a tocar y volvió a contestar bien, pero había pedido un nuevo mojito que se había aguado por culpa del hielo, que al volverse dulce lo hacía más apetecible para su lengua que era prácticamente virgen con respecto al alcohol. Una bomba de relojería para Rachel que seguía disfrutando del pasar de la noche.

Quinn iba por su cuarto mojito y había bailado una canción de "_Guns and Roses"_ que había dejado a todos con la boca abierta, sobre todo a Rachel que no recordaba haberla visto nunca bailar de esa forma tan sexy. Y sí que lo era, Quinn había obnubilado de forma literal a hombres y mujeres con los insinuantes movimientos de cadera, había cortado la respiración de más de uno cuando sacudió su melena rubia y desordenada.

Rachel estaba perdida en ese torrente de sensualidad que se llamaba Quinn Fabray.

Pero la noche había llegado a su fin, eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y Rachel intento pararse como si nada, como si realmente no hubiese tomado dos mojitos, como si esos dulces y poco fuertes mojitos no hubiesen hecho efecto en ella, ella nunca tomaba, NUNCA.

Entonces, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar del brazo a Quinn y tirar de ella. Quinn sonrió divertida, Rachel estaba en un ligero estado de ebriedad.

**-Vamos pequeña, vamos que tu amiga no se entere que te has emborrachado por mi culpa-** bromeo agarrándola por la cintura y tirando de ella, Rachel río fuertemente pensando en Santana, si la viera seguramente se sentiría orgullosa de aquel paso hacia la madurez que estaba dando. Porque Santana decía "_cuando te hayas emborrachado tanto como yo, empezarás a madurar Berry"_ una ridiculez totalmente divertida

Pero al llegar al auto de Rachel, las dos fruncieron el ceño mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-**Yo manejare, lentamente hasta tu hogar-** Rachel arrastro las palabras y Quinn negó rápidamente con su cabeza, bueno tal vez no tan rápido.

-**No Rachel, ni lo sueñes, lo haré yo, me sé el camino de memoria-** replico intentando sonar seria mientras se apoderaba de las llaves de Rachel.

-**Tú no manejaras mi bebé-** y sin saber cómo Rachel tenía nuevamente las llaves en su poder.

-**Lo dices por lo pequeño, podrías tener un auto como la gente, no este de bolsillo, que clase de actriz eres?-** Quinn levanto la ceja cruzándose de brazos y Rachel frunció el ceño mirando hacia la rubia por aquel ataque.

-**No sé si te das cuenta, pero es la versión nueva, es último modelo-** nadie podía insultar a su Mini cooper, menos cuando ella había movido cielo y tierra para tener la nueva versión de color rojo pasión con líneas blancas. Era todo un capricho.

-**Es igual de pequeño por dentro, pero tú no lo notas porque eres igual de pequeña, ahora déjame conducir Berry- **pero Rachel se metió la llave en el escote, como si eso en el estado que estaba Quinn pudiera evitar que lo buscase.

Quinn hizo un paso adelante con una expresión de picardía en sus ojos y Rachel llevo automáticamente sus manos a su pecho, no habría forma que la rubia metiera sus manos ahí.

-**Vamos en taxi-** susurro Quinn apoyándose en el auto viendo como Rachel ladeaba su labio hacia un costado y asentía con la cabeza. Así que sin perder prisa, llevo su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su móvil y llamar al único taxi que trabajaba a esas horas en Indian Lake y que por supuesto la conocía.

10 minutos después estaban subidas a un taxi con una somnolienta Rachel que se iba apoyando sin poder evitarlo en su hombro, murmurando palabras sin sentido que a Quinn le parecían graciosas, hasta que escucho algo que no esperaba y que la dejo confundida.

"_Un nuevo día sin ti"_

Y sin más Rachel quedó dormida en su hombro.

* * *

Cuando las dudas y la intriga son sembradas en una mujer...

Buen miércoles, tomen mucha agua si están sufriendo de un verano caluroso como yo.

Y si por el contrario están disfrutando de una invierno crudo, hagan el favor de abrigarse.

Actualizo por el momento una vez por semana, porque es muy verano, ya veremos después.

Muchas gracias por las reviews y espero que lo sigan disfrutando.

Saludos desde un recóndito lugar perdido en el atlántico. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Era fácil estar con ella,

nada exigía ni demandaba,

era fácil estar con ella,

con su miles de sonrisas,

con sus miles de besos.

* * *

Dreams (Fleetwood Mac)

Cuanto tiempo había pasado sin sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado a la hora de despertar, no tenía miedo porque imaginaba que la persona a su lado no sería otra que Quinn Fabray, los mojitos resultaron más que nada, somníferos, era una borracha aburrida. Pero igualmente se sentía tranquila, a pesar de la manera posesiva en la que Quinn estaba sobre su espalda, con su mano en la cintura.

Debería gritar y patalear, lo hacía cuando Santana se metía en su cama en las madrugadas, cuando decidía pasar unos días en Nueva York solo para fastidiarla de felicidad, Santana era su amiga a pesar de lo excéntrica que podía ser y nunca se quejaría por tenerla en su vida.

Y ahora se encontraba con la rubia en su espalda, porque estaba encima suyo si ella era la pequeña? Y aunque no tenía respuesta para eso no le importaba, porque para su sorpresa estaba realmente cómoda.

**-Despertará en algún momento?-**

**-**_**Eso no lo sabemos, ella tomó mucho más que nosotras-**_

_**-**_**Y si nos movemos lento, para que sienta que estamos despierta?-**

**-**_**Hazlo-**_

Rachel se removió un poco en su lugar como avisando que su cuerpo estaba volviendo del mundo de los sueños, pero Quinn solo se aferró más a su cintura, hurgo con su nariz en el pelo de Rachel y cruzo una pierna por encima de las suyas. Quinn Fabray no era de fácil despertar.

Mucho no le importó, agarró su móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche y activó la cámara frontal, esa iba ser su maldad del día, pero en realidad vería como Quinn dormía cómodamente encima suyo.

Y ahí estaba esa imagen que la hizo ahogar una carcajada, Quinn con el pelo revuelto, como si lo hubiese estado despeinando durante toda la noche y su boca ligeramente abierta, agradecía que la rubia no babeara, y no lo dudó ni un segundo, esa imagen quedaría por siempre inmortalizada no sólo en la memoria de su móvil sino que también en su retina, en su memoria personal.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Quinn no llevaba pantalones, porque ella la noche anterior no llevaba shorts, y ella podía sentir la piel de sus piernas rozarse sin descaro con las de Quinn.

-**Porque no lleva sus pantalones? En qué momento se los saco?-**

**-**_**No deberías preguntar… que hace en nuestra cama Rachel Berry?-**_

_**-**_**Solo recuerdo quedarnos dormidas en el taxi-**

**-**_**Oh por dios nos cargó hasta la habitación-**_

Si, Quinn Fabray, había subido en sus brazos a Rachel hasta su habitación, había subido 23 escalones exactamente y en el momento que estuvo en la planta superior agradeció que Rachel fuera de bolsillo porque su peso era realmente ligero.

Pero había algo con lo que no contaba Rachel en ese momento y era que Santana interruptora de momentos López la llamaría.

**-Mjummm-** murmuro Rachel demasiado incomoda como para tener una conversación con su amiga y Quinn en su espalda.

-**Berry que carajos es ese buen día a tu querida amiga?-** Rachel rodó los ojos.

-**Em… buen día-** susurró, Rachel realmente no quería que Quinn se despertará en ese momento, por suerte y el móvil estaba en silencio, porque sin duda Valerie la hubiese despertado.

-**Rachel que demonios-** grito Santana y Rachel corto la llamada y tiro su móvil lejos al sentir como Quinn que estaba despertándose se movía encima de ella.

Quinn acomodo su rostro entre los omoplatos de Rachel y puso su pierna entre las de ellas.

-**Eres realmente cómoda Berry- **murmuro Quinn en su espalda y Rachel se mordió el labio.

-**Qué haces en mi cama Quinn Fabray… y sin pantalones?-** le hubiese gustado tener más autoridad en esa pregunta, pero realmente en su interior le gustaba tenerla así.

-**Cuando te acosté y tiraste de mí para que no te dejara sola, te dije que no duermo con pantalones, pero ya estabas dormida otra vez-** contesto alejándose de la espalda de Rachel, algo que no se sintió muy bien para la morena, pero que aprovecho para darse vuelta y verla a los ojos.

-**Así que… me subiste?-** Rachel volvió a morderse el labio, la respuesta era obvia pero aun así la pregunta fue formulada.

-**Gracias a dios pesas como un niño de 11 años-** bromeo acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-**Idiota-** reprocho Rachel con un manotazo que termino en el hombro de la rubia.-**Bien que te aprovechaste de mi espalda-**

**-Oh si, lo siento, a mi… tengo una obsesión con las espaldas y si duermo con alguien no sé cómo o porqué… pero termino encima-** y sin más le sonrió, como si aquello no fuera de los más extraño, quien dormía por primera vez con alguien y terminaba durmiendo en su espalda tan descaradamente. Quinn Fabray era la respuesta.

-**Bueno… mmm desayunamos?-** pregunto Rachel saliendo de la cama, pero no puso un pie fuera que Quinn la agarró del brazo y volvió a tirarla a ella, bueno casi sobre ella.-**Quinn Fabray-** grito Rachel casi en el oído de Quinn.

-**Quédate aquí, un segundo, disfruta de no hacer nada-** disfrutar de no hacer nada, no lo había hecho hacía unos días cuando decidió quedarse hasta las 11 en la cama, y que habían pasad días. –**Oh por dios Rachel Berry deja de ser tan estructurada, nadie va a morir porque te quedes unos minutos más en la cama, haciendo realmente nada-** era un buen punto, así que Rachel se volvió acomodar en la cama, abrazo a su almohada y miro fijamente a Quinn Fabray.

Que hacía con la rubia en la cama un sábado 21 de abril, no tenía la menor idea, pero no podía decir que aquello le molestara, por el contrario lo estaba disfrutando, sin Isabel cerca era más fácil estar con Quinn.

-**Parece un buen día para tomar sol, porque quedarnos en la cama- **murmuro Rachel sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que ahora fruncía su ceño.-**porque me miras así?-**

**-No puedo creer que no sepas disfrutar de esto… deja que el aire puro llegue a tus pulmones, déjate acariciar por el edredón, disfruta de mi compañía-** y con esa última palabra Quinn se acercó a Rachel para simplemente abrazarla por los hombros y acercarla a su cuerpo. Rachel se dejó hacer, se dejó envolver por la calidez que aquel gesto le estaba regalando, dejo que el aire que entraba por la ventana de su habitación se metiera dentro de ella, llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo de frescura.-** pequeñas cosas Rachel, grandes momentos-** susurro Quinn luego de un rato en que no había parado de acariciar el brazo de la morena, que sorprendentemente se había quedado dormida.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo Quinn Fabray-

-_Nada que tú no quieras hacer-_

No importaba lo que pasara mañana, importaba su ahora, su inmediato, y en ese momento importaba que tenía a Rachel apoyada en su hombro con su pelo desparramado sobre su espalda y almohada, y que su mano estaba acariciando la suave piel de su brazo como si este fuera de porcelana.

Y en algún momento se quedó dormida con su cabeza apoyada sobre la cabeza de Rachel, simplemente se dejó envolver ella también por el momento. Era sábado al fin y al cabo, que se hace un sábado, cuando se tiene empleados que pueden hacer las cosas por uno, que se hace un sábado cuando se está con una actriz y que esta es precisamente Rachel Berry.

Rachel volvió a despertar primero pero al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Quinn sobre el suyo, simplemente se dejo estar, no sabía porque, pero estar así le sentaba bien.

-**Estas más relajada?-**pregunto Quinn quedamente.

-**Si… es qué…**

**-Shh tranquila, ahora estas de vacaciones, necesitas cambiar el ritmo que llevabas para que sean realmente vacaciones-**una verdad absoluta, pero podría Rachel Berry cambiar su ritmo de vida, para volver a tener que ajustarlo al de siempre?.

-**Llevo haciendo lo mismo durante más de 4 años… si no es el teatro, es una sesión de foto, sino alguna invitación a un programa, después me aísle en un estudio de grabación, videos clip, presentaciones, conciertos…**

**-No estas acostumbrada a estar quieta se nota, pero de a poco oblígate a disfrutar… pero sobre todo a disfrutarte-**Quinn hizo una pausa que obligo a Rachel a incorporarse y mirarla esperando la continuación de lo que fuera a decir, veía la duda y tal vez incluso el temor en los ojos de Quinn, no quería meterse en su vida.- **tengo una pregunta pero… mmm anoche… bueno mira yo sigo siendo nadie en tu vida, pero me gustaría saberlo todo de ti-**

**-Entonces dime o pregúntame lo que sea-** Rachel la invito dejando una caricia tierna en el dorsal de su mano.

-**Anoche antes de dormirte… dijiste "un día nuevo sin ti"- **Rachel soltó su mano y miro inevitablemente hacia abajo, cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta?

-**Supongo que quieres saber a quién o qué me refería verdad?-** Quinn sólo asintió con la cabeza, extendiendo sus dedos por la cama buscando los de Rachel con los cual jugo distraídamente.- **al amor-** Quinn frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, que claramente estaba dejando más preguntas, más incertidumbres.

-**No es una respuesta válida… es algo ambigua- **reprocho enseguida

_**-**_**Pero es la respuesta en sí-** Rachel se acomodó en la cama, sentándose y recibiendo una severa mirada por parte de Quinn.

-**Entiendo que no me quieras contar… será mejor que vuelva a mi casa entonces, así no te molesto-** el intento de Quinn fue el de abandonar la cama, pero apenas había tenido un pie fuera de esta, fue el turno de Rachel de tirar de su brazo para que no la dejará, pero tal vez Rachel habría exagerado en la fuerza y así como Quinn apoyo la espalda en la cama, Rachel cayó encima suyo.-**Si querías tirarte arriba mío haberlo dicho Berry- **y el guiño de ojos que le regalo Quinn junto con el sugerente beso en su cuello, hizo que Rachel Berry sintiera un chispa en la boca de su estómago, un pequeño ardor que se desparramó por cada fibra de su ser, despertando en ella sensaciones que pensaba que nunca más volvería a sentir. Rachel miro fijamente a Quinn y por un momento se preguntó… como se sentiría amar nuevamente.

-**No te vayas quédate… y hablemos-** seguidamente Rachel se dejó caer nuevamente en su lado de la cama.

-**Puedo ir a tu cocina y volver? Si vamos hablar necesito de un zumo de manzana-** musito pero Rachel frunció el ceño, ella no tenía zumo de los que tomaba Quinn-** tranquila… compre unos cuantos antes de llegar- **y sin más salió de la cama y Rachel quedó con la boca abierta al ver cuán despreocupada iba hacia la puerta Quinn estando solo con la camisa que apenas y tapaba su trasero.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza todavía tenía el recuerdo de Quinn de la noche anterior donde había bailado tan sugerentemente sexy y esa imagen no ayudaba en nada.

-**Qué demonios-**

**-**_**Demonios ella que se pasea así-**_

_**-**_**Demonios tú que carajos haces mirándola de ese modo-**

**-**_**Oh Rachel Berry no me culpes a mí y llama a Santana antes que tomé un vuelo y nos patee-**_

Pero antes de ponerse a buscar su móvil primero corrió al baño, era inaceptable seguir tanto tiempo sin cepillarse los dientes y sin ver el estado en el que se había despertado sabiendo que se había acostado sin desmaquillarse.

Así que en lo que ella se aseaba, Quinn preparaba un desayuno lleno de frutas, se tomó el trabajo de servir el zumo de manzana en una vaso para Rachel y se dirigió hacia la habitación, justo en el momento que Rachel se estaba poniendo una camiseta gris demasiado larga para su gusto.

-**Oh Quinn… no tendrías que haberte molestado-** musito al ver la bandeja que parecía ordenada meticulosamente.

-**Bueno… es lo menos que puedo hacer por invadir tu cama-** la sonrisa que le regalo a Rachel la hizo pensar que definitivamente estaba segura que esta nueva versión de Quinn Fabray era mucho mejor que la anterior.

-**Te molesta si hago un llamados antes? Es realmente de vida o muerte-** Quinn asintió mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto con la bandeja y Rachel salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el comienzo de la escalera donde se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Bastaron dos tonos para que Santana atendiera pero antes que esta pudiera decirle algo, Rachel se adelantó.

-**Lo siento, lo siento… es que Quinn se quedó a dormir y no podía hablar con ella en mi espalda-**y por supuesto se golpeó mentalmente y físicamente dando la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared.

-**GayBerry… oh por dios cuando se lo cuente a Britt-Britt, era hora que…**

**-Nada de gayBerry Santana, anoche salimos a un bar y me quedé dormida por culpa de los mojitos y entonces…**

**-Rachel Barbra Berry te has emborrachado y yo no he estado presente? Cuántas veces te hemos insistido con lady Hummel que tomaras algo en nuestras salidas y viene esta desconocida conocida a embriagarte?-** los celos eran algo que Santana López no podía manejar y era algo que a Rachel le encantaba, eran celos tontos que le indicaban lo que su amiga la quería.

-**Prometo que la próxima lo haré contigo San… ahora déjame ir a desayunar que Quinn me está esperando… besos a la panza y a Britt-Britt, te quiero San-** Santana del otro lado simplemente gruñó, no esperaba menos. Sin embargo, ella se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando que solo faltaban 9 días para que la verdad saliera a luz.

Y así sin perder ese brillo que le dejo hablar con su amiga entro a su habitación donde encontró a Quinn mirando hacia la ventana, hacia la nada.

-**Hey- **espeto Rachel tras sentarse en el inicio de la cama, Quinn giro su rostro para ver a la pequeña morena que la miraba expectante, esperando algo, pero sin saber que realmente.

-**Estaba pensando… que podríamos hacer un juego de preguntas y respuestas, pero rápidas, que no se consideren "peligrosas" un tanto superficiales pero importantes-**Rachel ladeo su cabeza a un lado y achino sus ojos, como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta a aquella propuesta.

-**Como por ejemplo?-** Quinn se acomodó en el lugar, agarro el zumo de manzana y llevó el sorbete a su boca mordiendo la punta de este.

-**Como por ejemplo… porque tienes tanta ropa gris en tu armario-** Rachel frunció el ceño, como sabia ella que el 70% de su ropa era efectivamente de color gris, entonces Quinn señaló al armario que estaba con las puertas abiertas y que dejaban ver una gran cantidad de camisas, shorts y pantalones de las muchas gamas de los grises.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, comenzando a gatear hasta quedar a la altura de Quinn y apoyar su espalda en el respaldo.

**-Es… no lo sé, me gusta-** ella levanto los hombros al contestar como queriendo quitarle importancia.

-**Entonces… te toca-**invito la rubia con una sonrisa mientras llevaba un trozo de manzana a su boca.

-** Porque tanta obsesión con las manzanas-** Quinn tenía una respuesta casi perfecta, pero demasiado nerd tal vez para decirla, así que se limitó a imitar a Rachel.

-**Porque me gustan-** y sin más levanto sus hombros. Rachel río a carcajadas, ese juego con sus respuestas apestaba.

-**De acuerdo, no podemos jugar así… dime tu color favorito-** la respuesta no sería ambigua.

-**Creo… que… mmm el rojo… pero ya sabes para vestir soy neutral, blanco, negro y mucho gris- **respondió tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo al zumo que Quinn le había servido, ella también quería sorbete.-**Porque tengo que tomar del vaso y tu juegas con la pajilla?-**reprocho enseguida y Quinn rio casi escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca.

-**Yo supuse que… no se Berry eres tan estructurada… hay listas en tu cocina, no hablo sólo la de la del super… imaginé que no ibas a querer tomar de aquí-** respondió agitando la cajita del zumo en su cara.

Rachel se sonrojo, era válida la respuesta.

-**Yo no soy tan estructurada… solo no me gusta no saber lo que tengo que hacer, mi vida está prácticamente programada día a día-** ella torció los labios hacia un lado y Quinn dejó de sonreír, recordó a la Rachel del instituto, la que sólo quería que la gente la aplaudiera, la que quería ser una estrella. Y si bien lo era, cuál era el precio que su "estrellato" estaba haciéndole pagar?

-**Realmente este era tu sueño?-** la pregunto le resulto confusa, o tal vez con muchas respuestas posibles-** Digo… siempre quisiste ser…**

**-Siempre quise ser una estrella, soñaba desde pequeña hacer que el público gritara y aplaudiera gracias a mí, gracias a mi voz y lo hice, lo hago… sueño hecho realidad-** respondió tras interrumpir lo que fuera a preguntar Quinn.

-**Cumplido tu sueño… no, ya sabes, no nació otro? Cuando un deseo se cumple, aparece otro, de eso se alimenta el cuerpo, el alma-** Rachel tenía la respuesta, pero… no podía decirlo en voz alta, no podría admitirlo, había pasado años estando sola por decisión propia, por cobarde, porque no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soportar que el corazón se le volviera a romper.

-**Simplemente vivo mi sueño, día a día, disfruto de mis amigos, de mi sobrino, del que está en camino, aunque no sepa que es todavía-** y porque no había nombrado a Finn. Quinn frunció el ceño visiblemente insatisfecha, visiblemente confusa.

-**Porqué llevas una alianza?-**se había sentido tan bien poder preguntar aquello, era como haber sacado un nudo de la boca de su estómago, ahora solo esperaba que Rachel no se enojara.

Rachel tapo su mano instintivamente, era el tema que no podía discutir con cualquiera, mucho menos con Quinn sin decirle la verdad, como podría decirle que su marido había muerto sin nombrar a Finn. Simplemente no podía, pero que contestar? Mentir nuevamente?

-**Es… delicado… yo-** ella miro al anillo y suspiro pesadamente, lo extrañaba si? Porque Rachel no había conocido otra persona que la amara tanto como lo había hecho Finn, o sencillamente no se había permitido conocer otro tipo de amor.-** soy viuda Quinn-** las palabras salieron fuerte con valor arrancándole un peso de su pecho, dejando ir eso que la mantenía prisionera en un pasado que se volvía presente día tras día.

Quinn parpadeo varias veces con el corazón encogido, quería gritar y llorar, eso significaba que…

-Oh dios mio Finn-

-_Oh dios mio Rachel-_

Y así, sin decir palabra alguna la abrazo, aun con las frutas de por medio Quinn se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel, para protegerla de vaya saber ella que, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que pudo haber sufrido y supo de inmediato que la fortaleza que tenía Rachel era más grande de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Rachel se dejó envolver, se dejó abrazar, se dejó llenar por el perfume que desprendía el cuello y el pelo de Quinn, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, era un abrazo sí, pero no se parecía a ninguno que Santana o Kurt le hubieran dado en el pasado, este estaba cargando de sentimientos, lo podía sentir en la fuerza que producían los brazos de Quinn en su espalda, como su mentón se presionaba contra su hombro.

-**Fue hace mucho… él en realidad… nosotros, él fue el único amor que conocí, pero no sé hasta qué punto lo cuidé, no sé hasta qué punto éramos compatibles, él no era de Nueva York y decidió irse al ejercito mientras yo iba tras mi sueño-** Rachel no entendía porque estaba contándole eso, no entendía porque tenía la necesidad de explicarle algo que ni ella misma le había buscado respuesta.-** era aparte de mi esposo, mi mejor amigo… fue devastador, pero se convirtió en héroe-** y Quinn sintió que una lágrima recorría su hombro y que esa lágrima era de Rachel, entonces se abrazó aún más al cuerpo de la morena.

-**No tienes, no… solo abrázame Rachel por favor- **balbuceo como pudo, con la voz entre cortada, Finn ya no existía y ella maldecía por dentro suyo al accidente, a como todo tuvo que desarrollarse sin que ella lo supiera, maldecía el haberse ido de Lima, maldecía los últimos años de su vida en el que se mantuvo lejos de las personas que quería, maldijo incluso a su madre porque en ningún momento la incentivo a buscar a sus amigos, se maldijo por no haber ido a buscar a Rachel cuando recuperó su memoria.

* * *

Respuestas!

Si, actualizo 1 vez por semana. Siento no hacerlo con más regularidad me escasea el tiempo, que alguien cree un día con más horas XD

Entonces... se vienen momentos de más cercanía tengan paciencia.

Por otro lado... Buen martes!


	11. Chapter 11

Ella podía vivir de sus ojos,

eran un paraíso en su infierno personal.

* * *

Revolution (Catey Shaw)

Una sombra oscura perseguía las ojeras de Quinn, una sombra que delataba que su corazón había sufrido un terrible sacudón, algo que no esperaba saber, como si hubiese sido el Titanic chocando con aquel inmenso iceberg que salió de la nada, de improvisto. Su radar, su sexto sentido nunca lo hubiese previsto, ni siquiera podía culpar a su pobre imaginación, ella siempre era positiva en todas las cuestiones.

Hacía más de 12 horas que estaba aislada mirando la incubadora de su habitación, deseando secretamente que fuera 30 de abril para que aquellos huevos rompieran finalmente el cascarón, era su deseo más latente en esos momentos para Quinn, ver vida, ver como la naturaleza hacía de las suyas y de ese huevo salía un pequeño lleno de plumas pegajosas, ella acariciaba a la vez a Dog que se encontraba con la cabeza en sus piernas. Pero entonces se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, que inevitablemente la llevaban a Rachel, a su dolor, aquel que seguramente había sentido en cada parte de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su esencia. Simplemente quería correr para abrazarla en silencio, porque las palabras en algunos casos eran sencillamente estúpidas.

-**Te he abandonado esta semana amigo-** Quinn sentía culpa para con Dog, sobre todo desde la llegada de Rachel a su vida. Dog tenía ya siete años, llevaba casi 5 a su lado, su fiel oyente y compañero de aventuras.-**Prometo ser tuya hoy y mañana y pasado, como antes-**Dog pareció entender las palabras de Quinn y se subió a la cama y tiro su cuerpo en las piernas de la rubia. Él también la extrañaba, ella lo sintió en el pequeño bufido que expreso su amado can.

-**A Beth le encantaría ver como rompen el cascarón sabes, son tan torpes pero increíblemente hábiles-**Dog movió su cabeza cuando sintió que Quinn ya no lo acariciaba, eran un buen equipo.-**Tranquilo máquina, dije que hoy seré tuya, te apetece dar una vuelta en el bote?-**entonces Dog que reconoció la palabra bote salió de la cama de un salto, siete años de juventud pensó Quinn al verlo tan entusiasta moviendo su rabo de un lado al otro-** Sabes esas canas alrededor de tus ojos, no hacen justicia a tu energía mi amigo- **ella amaba a su perro, entonces Dog comenzó a rasgar la puerta de la habitación pidiendo salir desesperado.

Dog era el único perro que permanecía suelto, que no habitaba las perreras, que comía como un miembro más de la familia a un costado de la mesa. Quinn camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla Dog salió disparado hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

**-Parece un niño-** susurro justo cuando su madre subía con una cesta de ropa doblada y lo que parecía planchada, a su madre también la amaba, pero entonces pensó como decirle lo de Finn y volvió a sentir una sombra junto con un peso se posaba en sus hombros, un peso con el que no quería lidiar en ese momento.

-**Quién parece un niño?- **quiso saber regalándole una sonrisa.

-**Dog, vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago-** respondió y Judy sonrió, hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-**Alex está con Bella, verificando que los niños-**ella le guiñó un ojo- **estén alimentados correctamente.**

**-Excelente, cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- **Quinn beso la frente de su madre y puso rumbo a la parte trasera de su casa, Dog ya estaría esperándola dentro del bote, sentado como un campeón.

Era domingo 22 de abril, un domingo cualquiera sin ningún tipo de movimiento notorio en la tranquila Indian Lake, salvo que Billy el vecino de enfrente de la casa de Rachel no paraba de acelerar la moto en su patio y el sonido del carburador junto con el caño de escape preparado especialmente para que explote a determinada revolución, hacía de Indian Lake en esos momentos un lugar poco tranquilo. Incluso podía decirse que era mucho irritable que Nueva York, porque allí los sonidos se mezclaban unos entre otros creando una melodía única, era el especial encanto que envolvía a su Nueva York, pero allí ese estridente sonido se colaba en la cocina del hogar de Rachel irritándola cada segundo más.

Según lo que veía desde su ventana, padre e hijo intentaban desde su punto de vista hacer sonar más fuerte aquella moto, más fuerte y más chillona, pensó en un segundo momento.

-**Es increíble que tan pequeño aparato suene tan desesperante-**

**-**_**Creo que… en nuestra adolescencia sonábamos de esa manera-**_

**-Probablemente, pero… gracias a dios maduramos-**

_**-Todo en una relativa perspectiva Rachel Berry-**_

**-Cuando te pones filosófica… eres tan irritante como esa moto del infierno-**

Rachel estaba leyendo detalladamente lo que Twitter tenía que decir de ella, hacía siete días que ella prácticamente había desaparecido del radar del ojo público, pero eso no quitaba que tenía que dejar de ser "noticia", Michael estaba totalmente informado sobre sus horarios así como tenía informado que no tenía que molestarla bajo ningún punto de vista sobre "trabajo", en cambio su publicista tenía que estar con contacto de manera regular para seguir manteniendo su imagen como hasta ahora.

Rachel giro su vista hacía su derecha donde su móvil sonaba por primera vez aquel día, bajo el nombre de _Tania,_ ella aceptaría su llamado porque era consciente que había desaparecido sin darle algún tipo de información.

-**Solo evita gritarme-** fue el saludo inicial de Rachel a sabiendas de que su publicista la regañaría rápidamente.

-**Mmmjum… eras familiar de Houdini? O simplemente decides que porque eres una consagrada actriz-cantante puedes desaparecer sin decirme dónde estás?-**a veces Tania le recordaba a Santana, a veces creía que la similitud con su amiga la impulso a contratarla en un primer momento.

-**De acuerdo, se me paso, pero verás Twitter es la red social por excelencia que todo lo sabe, y sólo se preguntan "Dónde está Rachel Berry"-** Rachel no vacilo en su respuesta a pesar del resoplido que Tania Duncan había dado, ella también tenía controlado cada red social, era su trabajo después de todo.

-**De acuerdo necesito saber dónde estás? Para decir que estas en otro lado, sácate una foto súbela a IG o al mismísimo dios Twitter, pero que sepan que estás viva- **había una diferencia abismal entre Santana y Tania a pesar de ser tenaces y a veces impertinentes, cuando Tania tenía que "ordenarle" algo a Rachel, ella nunca sonaba exigente todo lo contrario, Tania sonaba más como suplicante, algo a lo que Santana nunca sonaría.

-**A su orden mi capitana, algo más?-** Rachel quería seguir viendo qué era eso que estaban diciendo sobre la actriz estrella de Hollywood.

-**Sí, hablé con Michael y me contó que tu amiga esta por dar a luz, pero hey no sólo eso, ella es lesbiana, quiero que estés en el momento que esa criatura veo el primer rayo de luz Rachel- ** ella frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía porque le estaba diciendo algo que pensaba realmente hacer.

-**Yo no podría perderme algo así ni por el Presidente Tania-** su sinceridad era contundente, ella quería estar ahí para Brittany, pero sobre todo para Santana que solía ponerse extremadamente idiota cuando una situación la superaba.

-**Genial, dime dónde demonios estas entonces?-** claro faltaba eso, raro que Micheal no se lo había dicho pensó Rachel.

-**Ohio… Indian Lake-** escucho el sonido de un teclado y luego un "mmm" y luego Tania volvió hablar.

-**Podrías estar en un isla del caribe, pero decides pasar tus vacaciones al lado de un lago apestoso, cada día me sorprendes más Rachel, has una foto que parezca que estas en un lugar digno de una estrella de tu calibre y vive para tu público-** nada sencillo pensó Rachel, que tipo de foto podía hacerse y hacerla pasar por un lugar "exótico". Entonces miro su jardín trasero que daba justo al lago y una maravillosa idea llego a su mente de forma clara.

-**De acuerdo de hoy no pasa, te encantará, quieres que ponga algo en particular?-** pregunto por si acaso, tal vez por una semana de ausencia debería poner algo para que los fans "supieran".

-**No, lo que quieras… menos que estas en Indian Lake, suena deprimente, hasta luego Rachel- ** Tania dio por finalizada la llamada en cuanto Rachel devolvió el hasta luego, de repente pensó que debería haberle dicho que como publicista apestaba porque en la deprimente Indian Lake nadie la conocía.

Pero el sonido del caño de escape de la moto del vecino volvía a captar su atención, realmente le compraría una nueva con tal de no tener que volver a escuchar ese infernal y estridente sonido. Dejó su móvil sobre la inmensa isla de la cocina y camino hacia las escaleras, miro hacia su salón que ahora parecía uno normal, uno habitable, los sillones eran nuevos y combinaban a la perfección con la mesa de café que había comprado. A diferencia de su casa en Nueva York, esta tenía un tono cálido, todo era muy de estilo familiar, la pequeña mesa que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas eran de madera de un color caoba que la hacía sentir verdadera calidez.

Sonrió al pasar, le gustaba su casa de Indian Lake aunque fuera un lugar deprimente para Tania. Subió las escalones de dos en dos y rápidamente se estaba desvistiendo en frente de su armario en busca de un bikini para que se pudiera tomar la foto que dejaría las preguntas de sus fans definitivamente satisfecha.

-**Está linda la tarde verdad?- ** Quinn había dejado de remar hacía rato y se encontraba con Dog sobre su abdomen mirando al cielo, disfrutando de un domingo para ellos.-** sabes… te he abandonado por una chica, pero no es como Isabel que quiso ser tu amiga para llegar a mí-** realmente no tenía idea porque decía eso, estaba realmente comparando a Rachel con Isabel?-** ella… es una amiga, una hermosa amiga del pasado, de antes que aparecieras en mi vida-** Dog parecía prestar atención a todo lo que Quinn decía, incluso parecía entenderla.-** todavía no sé qué hace aquí, todavía no sé porque no le digo la verdad sobre mi amnesia, todavía no sé tantas cosas…**

Pero entonces las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire cuando Dog de un solo impulso se paró en el bote haciéndolo tambalear, Quinn lo miro fijamente tratando de entender porque su can había reaccionado así buscando lo que Dog estaba viendo, cuando lo vio claro a unos doscientos metros o tal vez más, Rachel Berry aparecía en un bikini blanco, con algo raro atado a su cintura tratando de hacer una foto con el lago de fondo y el sol sumergiéndose en el horizonte.

Dog ladró desesperado y cuando Quinn se dio cuenta estaba atajando el salto del perro hacia el agua, él quería estar donde Rachel lo supo de inmediato, él la miraba fijamente, con ganas de jugar.

-**Oye chico es mía, yo la vi primero-** Dog la miro y le ladro en respuesta entonces volvió a mirar hacia el jardín trasero de Rachel que ahora descansaba en el césped sobre una hamaca de madera.-**Quieres que te la presente?-** ella ese día no quería ver a Rachel, por nada en especial, sólo tenía cosas que debía manejar con ella misma. La decisión de decirle la verdad a Rachel vagaba por su mente como si fuera un barco en mar abierto desorientado, buscaba llega a tierra firme, pero seguía adentrándose más a mar adentro.

Quinn agarró los remos y entonces dirigió el bote hacía la pequeña entrada de arena que daba al jardín trasero de la casa de Rachel, ella no estaba molesta con Rachel, ella seguía maldiciéndose por las consecuencias de sus decisiones pasadas.

Rachel escucho ruido de lejos, ruido de una canción que conocía a la perfección, canción que pertenecía al tono de llamada de su amiga. Rachel se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se encamino hacia la cocina.

-**San-** Rachel amaba su rutina, amaba no tener que desorientar a su amiga para tener que darle futuras y complicadas explicaciones.

-**Entonces… estas en una isla del pacifico?- **esa era su Santana, que la vigilaba y la cuidaba.

-**Ya sabes… no puedo estar simplemente en Indian Lake-** Rachel estaba de vuelta en la hamaca pero ahora llevaba una sudadera gris con un gran NY en el pecho de esta.

-**Bueno, eso es una manera de distraer a los paps, bien por Tania-**Rachel sonrió de costado mirando hacia el cielo, sus colores desde un celesta gastado hasta un naranja fuerte, simples cosas que en Nueva York no podía disfrutar.

-**Quiero que sea lunes pero a la vez no-** admitió Rachel, lunes… pero no lunes de mañana, si no lunes de la semana que viene que sería 30 de abril.

-**Tienes miedo que Quinn reaccione de forma negativa?-** Rachel gimió un si entre dientes-** tranquila Rach, pero antes de decirle la verdad tendrás a Thomas en brazos, por las dudas que quiera golpearte-** Rachel pensó en esa posibilidad, algo dentro de ella le decía que Quinn podría o no enojarse pero que nunca la golpearía.

-**Ella… ella ya sabe de Finn… pregunto por mi alianza y yo… simplemente le dije la verdad-** Santana se sorprendió, no porque le haya dicho la verdad sobre su viudez, sino porque Rachel no nombraba a Finn sin antes darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

-**Como lo tomó?-** era la pregunta clave, algo en lo que Rachel había pensado desde que Quinn había dejado su casa. Los ojos de Quinn gritaban tristeza y dolor por parte iguales, lo que Rachel no sabría qué decir, era si la tristeza era por que imaginaba por lo que había pasado o por el hecho de saber quién era su marido en sí.

-**Ella… simplemente me abrazó, muy fuerte-** escucho un "interesante" en un murmuro que reconoció por completo.-** a veces pienso que me conoce, que sabe quién soy-** eso era algo que lo había sentido con el pasar de los días, la manera en la que Quinn la trataba, ella simplemente a veces sentía que hablaba con la misma chica del instituto, pero con su versión madura.

-**Tal vez lo sepa-** cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras que resonaron en su cabeza tan fuerte, que no pudo evitar sentirse mal, con ella y con Quinn. Y si Quinn todo este tiempo lo sabía? Pensó en Judy, en su reticencia, en su trato para con ella.

-**Y como queda mi mentira en eso?-** Santana se mordió el labio y de repente su móvil fue arrebatado por Brittany.

-**Quinn, siempre va ser Quinn y ella nunca fue una mala persona, solo tomo malas decisiones, eso sólo la hace una persona común y corriente Rach…- **oh sabia Britt-Britt pensó Rachel de inmediato entonces en su horizonte vio un pequeño bote con una rubia y un perro llegar a la orilla de su patio trasero, sonrió al ver como estaba de alborotado el pelo de Quinn y como se reflejaba la impaciencia en el pequeño peludo que la acompañaba.

-**Britt cariño… dime que hay en tu panza así lo lleno de regalos con los colores apropiados-** la dulzura con las que dijo aquellas palabras casi hace aflojar a Brittany, pero negó con la cabeza y pasó el móvil nuevamente a su mujer que sonreía satisfecha.

-**Berry ocho días para llevar el trasero de Quinn a Lima, te queremos-** Rachel murmuro un "yo también" y la llamada se cortó, ella se paró en su lugar ladeo su cabeza a un costado mientras veía como Quinn intentaba amarrar su bote a palo de madera que sobre salía del agua.

-**Antes que nada… él realmente te vio desde lejos y quería conocerte- **Rachel sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, porque sabía que no era una excusa, lo sabía porque la cola de ese nuevo amigo no paraba de moverse de manera frenética de izquierda a derecha.-** él es Dog-** Rachel había escuchado muchas de cosas sobre el amigo especial de Quinn, a decir verdad estaba un poco viejo, pero mostraba una energía envidiable.

Rachel se agacho y en cuanto lo hizo Dog se le tiro encima-** hey pequeño-** entre risas Rachel terminó en el césped con Dog lamiendo su cara y con Quinn riendo ante la imagen.

-**Aparentemente… fue un flechazo-** Quinn se acercó a Dog para sacarlo de encima de Rachel.-**Cómo estás?-** pregunto tímidamente.

-**Bueno… ahora realmente bien, desde acá no se escucha la moto del vecino de en frente-** y lo agradecía realmente, aunque Quinn no supiera a lo que se refería.-** yo creo que quieren hacer que suene cada vez más agudamente fuerte-**

-**Tal vez lo que están haciendo es una puesta a punto, quieres que vayas hablar con ellos?-**ellas ya estaban sentadas en la hamaca donde Rachel estaba previamente hablando con Santana, vio como Rachel negaba suavemente con su cabeza sin dejar de rascar la cabeza de Dog y en algún momento sintió envidia de su mascota, ella quería ese mismo tipo de atención.

-**Que haces el 30?-** se aventuró a preguntar Rachel sin mirarla, así que no pudo ver el gesto de contrariedad que llevaba Quinn en ese momento.

-**Yo no lo sé Rachel, pero vamos que tampoco sé que voy hacer mañana… un día a la vez-** respondió tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada de Rachel, que logro descifrar como "_no entiendo como lo haces"_.-** pero creo que puedo no hacer planes si tienes algo interesante para proponerme-** se reprendió por sonar tan insinuante.

-**Solo tienes que sonreír como lo haces habitualmente y ser tan encantadora como siempre-** Quinn le sonrió, así que le parecía encantadora.-** ya sabes… lo eres, pero… mmm no en ese sentido-**Quinn frunció el ceño divertida.-** okey es incómodo, eres encantadora y fin.**

**-Y ru eres adorable cuando te pones nerviosa-** Quinn apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel mientras sonreía por como esta se sonrojaba levemente-**Me gusta como se ve el atardecer desde aquí, porque nunca lo mencionaste?-** cuestiono suavemente jugando con el borde de la sudadera de Rachel.

-**Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo, no puedes culparme, la naturaleza y yo no estamos hecha una para la otra- **era una verdad a medias, Rachel solo no estaba emparentada con la naturaleza.

-**Ya lo veremos-** susurro Quinn y en un sin querer se encontró con la mano de Rachel, las dos llevaron sus ojos hacia ese punto, donde sus pieles se encontraban regalándose una caricia que no esperaban ni buscaban, la suavidad de la palmas de sus manos era deliciosa, entonces Quinn se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Rachel y la perfección se hizo presente.

Quería decir algo, querían hacerlo… pero no había palabra capaz de describir lo que en ese momento ese simple gesto las estaba haciendo sentir.

-_Es simplemente perfecto_- Quinn miraba en silencio, no solo como su mano se acoplaba a la perfección con la de Rachel, si no como Dog parecía haberse quedado dormido a sus pies.

Era un día más en la vida, en un silencio compañero, con un atardecer que hacía que todo el escenario fuera simplemente perfecto para estar con la persona ideal a su lado, los motivos y los porque ya los conocería, pero no se podría en ese momento a cuestionar porque Rachel Berry estaba en Indian Lake.

-**Se siente… bien- **y lo hacía, su cuerpo estaba tranquilo ante el contacto con la mano de Quinn, estaba cómoda como hacia tanto tiempo no lo sentía, a pesar de que decenas de sentimientos dentro de ella estaban despertando del inducido sueño al que los había sometido.

Era bueno o no, ella no quería pensar en eso, ella estaba con su amiga y era lo que más había deseado después de todo, sería normal sentir esa felicidad inundando su ser por estar con la persona que quería estar. Para que darle más vueltas.

Y así… la noche cayó sobre ellas, en silencio con sus manos entrelazadas, en un silencio lleno de palabras que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Pero que no necesitaban decir, ni mencionar.

* * *

Hola!

Solo voy a dar las gracias a todos pero sobre todo aquellas a las que no puedo agradecer en si.

Saludos veraniegos... Feliz principio de semana para todas!

pd: No lo dije no? Soy de Argentina pero vivo en España... dato aleatorio.

Ahora si, saludos enormes.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming Home (Skylar Grey)

Qué tan bueno o malo es acostumbrarse a una persona? Qué tan bueno o malo es en sí, acostumbrarse a algo que en realidad no se sabe con certeza si se va a tener? Al final la "costumbre" no es buena en sí, o tal vez lo es para ciertas personas, esas que se dejan llevar por la rutina y que necesitan que todo esté en un orden previamente establecido. Rachel Berry era una persona de "costumbre" pero sobre todo de órdenes, como hacer listas por todo y no sólo para la compra.

Dicha lista de la compra estaba dentro de una lista, porque claro, ella iba al supermercado y tenía organizado a que sector tenía que ir primero para no recorrer los mismos pasillos más de una vez. Dentro de la lista de la compra de Rachel Berry uno podría encontrar no sólo alimentos, sino que incluso estaba el sector al que tendría que dirigirse para que la compra tuviera un orden y no fuera un dolor de cabeza…

-**Es aburrido Rachel-** Quinn empujaba el carro por el pasillo de los congelados mientras Rachel buscaba los espárragos con el ceño fruncido.-**No me ignores Berry, como puedes tomarte el trabajo de organizar tu compra… es… es ridículo-** Quinn resoplo mirando otra vez la lista que tenía en su mano, según lo escrito por Rachel tendrían que empezar por congelados que estaba del lado izquierdo del supermercado para realizar la compra en forma de U (en forma invertida).

**-No te ignoro rubia tranquila, pero no nos saltearemos de la lista- **al girarse arrebato la lista de las manos de Quinn y sonrió empezando a caminar hacía su próxima ítem.

Era martes 24 de abril por la tarde, no tenían nada que hacer y Rachel había invitado a Quinn hacer las compras juntas, algo que la rubia acepto de inmediato. Ellas seguían obviando la verdad y seguían envueltas en su mentira personal, pero seguía siendo agradable estar así, aunque Quinn ya no estaba tan segura de eso. Ella realmente quería decirle a Rachel su verdad, desde cero, pero estaba la posibilidad de que Rachel se enojara y se fuera. Quinn simplemente no quería que eso pasara, perder nuevamente a Rachel no entraba en sus pensamientos y si tenía que sostener la mentira un tiempo más hasta que supiera de que manera decirle todo lo que en los últimos días sentía atorado en el pecho lo haría.

Rachel por su lado, había sido calmada por los consejos de Kurt que para su sorpresa apoyaba la idea de Santana en que aguantara hasta el día de la reunión para decirle la verdad. Mientras tanto seguiría haciendo todo lo posible para estar cerca de ella, para conocerla nuevamente, para seguir acostumbrándose a las encantadoras sonrisas que le regalaba. Rachel estaba encantada, estaba caminando como una persona normal en un supermercado con Quinn Fabray, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese esperado que pasara.

-**Me has comprado zumos-** Quinn guardaba la compra en la parte trasera de su Jeep, mirando con cierta ilusión en sus ojos aquellos packs de zumo de manzana que Rachel había comprado para ella.

-**Bueno… la próxima vez que te quedes a dormir quiero tener lo que te gusta al despertar-** respondió de manera sencilla, pero aquellas palabras habían gustado de sobre manera a Quinn que no pudo evitar morder su labio al ver que también había comprado las oreo con relleno de chocolate.-** sólo no te mal acostumbres-** Rachel se acercó a Quinn y dejo un beso en su mejilla para rápidamente dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto.

Quinn agradeció que Rachel la dejara sola, porque no quería ponerse a explicar porque estaba sonrojada. Término de acomodar la compra y cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia la parte delantera escuchó.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray"_

Quinn conocía el tono de voz y Rachel en ese momento también.

-**Isabel Hardin-** saludo Quinn al darse vuelta, entonces Isabel se colgó de su cuello y la beso sin contemplaciones, Rachel había visto cada movimiento de Isabel al acercarse a Quinn y por supuesto había visto el inevitable beso que la rubia no podría haber evitado-**Isabel que demonios-** con un claro tono de irritación Quinn apartó a Isabel y frunció su ceño.

-**Lucy… solo quería saludarte-** _y una mierda_ pensó Rachel, ella claramente no saludaría de ese modo a nadie.

-**Pues hazlo como una persona normal Isabel o a Rachel también la vas a besar de este modo?- **Isabel sonrió con picardía y si Quinn ya tenía el ceño fruncido en ese momento lo frunció aún más, la idea de que Isabel intentara algo con Rachel simplemente la enojaba.

-**No me molestaría-** dijo y salto hacía el otro lado del coche para saludar a Rachel que tenía el mismo gesto en el rostro que tenía Quinn.

-** Cómo estas Isabel?-** Rachel extendió su mano de manera rápida para cortar de ese modo lo que fuera hacer Isabel.

Esta sonrió de lado y tomo la mano de Rachel llevándosela a su boca para dejar un beso en el dorso de esta.

-**Ahora que te veo mucho mejor-** contesto de manera coqueta, Quinn resoplo molesta ya subida en el asiento del piloto y Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo hacía cada vez que recibía cualquier tipo de halago.-** te quedan bien el sonrojo Rach…**

**-Basta Isabel-** interrumpió bruscamente Quinn-**ella no es como nosotras no la pongas incomoda, ten un poco de respeto-** esa era la Quinn del instituto pensó Rachel, y salía cada vez que Isabel estaba cerca.

-**De acuerdo Quinn es toda tuya-**Isabel levanto sus manos y empezó a alejarse con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro-**pero no creas que no es como nosotras-** y sin más tirando al aire las palabras con aquel comentario se alejó.

Ni Rachel ni Quinn dijeron más, ellas se mantuvieron en silencio mirando hacia el frente, claramente enojadas con aquella interrupción producía por Isabel. Quinn quería pedir disculpas por el momento incómodo, quería pedir disculpas por el beso que le había dado, pero sobre todo quería pedir disculpas por el cometario final, Isabel solo estaba suponiendo algo que para Quinn era imposible.

Pero Rachel jugaba con sus dedos, pensado en nada y en todo, miraba de re ojo a Quinn cada tanto solo para confirmar que su ceño seguía completamente fruncido, algo que sólo la intimidaba cada vez más, cuantas veces había visto esa expresión en el pasado? Cuántas veces había sido víctima de alguna discusión con Quinn Fabray y llevaba esa expresión atemorizante? MUCHAS, era la respuesta.

-**Lo siento-**susurro Quinn-** no prestes atención a Isabel, ella solo… solo intenta molestar-** el volumen de voz era débil, como si estuviera apenada y a Rachel le dio ternura.

-**Tranquila Quinn-** Rachel puso su mano sobre la pierna de Quinn y le dio un pequeño apretón-** pero deja de fruncir el entre cejo, tengo miedo que venga un viento y te quedes así por siempre… sería una lástima-** Quinn la miro por una brevedad de segundos aflojando considerablemente su expresión.-**Ves… así estás más guapa-** Rachel no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero no tenía ganas de retractarse, ella podía decir cuando una mujer era o no bonita y eso no tendría nada que ver.

-**Gracias-** susurro Quinn estacionado el jeep en la puerta de la casa de Rachel.

-**Porque me dices gracias?-**quiso saber girando se cuerpo hacia Quinn.

-**Hace una semana que nos conocemos… y me has integrado a tu vida…**

**-O no Quinn, yo me inmiscuí en la tuya, yo soy el agente externo y tú me has aceptado-** la interrupción fue acompañada con una caricia en su brazo, detalles que Rachel tenía para con Quinn que la hacía sentir en calma y armonía, como si la mano de Rachel en alguna parte de su cuerpo fuera la caricia perfecta que necesitaba.

-**Tú eres una estrella y sea lo que sea por lo que estás aquí… simplemente lo agradezco-** Quinn ladeo una sonrisa, tiro su pelo hacia atrás y bajo del coche de un salto, dejando a Rachel atontada ante la simplicidad de aquella bella mujer.

Rachel la siguió negando con la cabeza, esos detalles le encantaban pero también le asustaban, porque quería acostumbrarse a Quinn para tener que dejarla, su vida no era tan simple, su vida no estaba en Indian Lake, pero de repente ese pensamiento sobre voló su cabeza de manera fugaz, vivir en Indian Lake…

-**Estás loca… deja de pensar en esas cosas-**

**-**_**Esas cosas… las estás pensando tú Rachel Berry-**_

_**-**_**Y dejar de acariciarla-**

**-**_**Claro… ahora es mi culpa… solo soy tu consciencia Barbra-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios, no me digas Barbra en ese tono…**

**-Rachel estas bien?-**Quinn pasaba su mano por delante de los ojos de Rachel con una expresión divertida en su rostro, Rachel pestaño y de repente sus mejillas se tiñeron de una rojo intenso.-**Bueno Isabel tenía razón-**

Pero esa última frase hizo que la expresión de Rachel cambiara, sin más la frente se le arrugó y frunció automáticamente los labios.-** No sé de qué estás hablando Quinn Fabray-** agarró dos bolsas y dio media vuelta hacia su hogar con Quinn detrás de ella.-**Yo no soy como…**

**-Espera Rachel… espera, yo lo decía por el sonrojo, eres linda cuando te sonrojas- **Rachel freno de golpe haciendo que Quinn inevitablemente chocara contra su espalda.

-**Rachel que carajos-** reprocho Quinn agachándose para agarrar una de las bolsas que se le había caído.

-**Lo siento, no tienes por qué soportar mis berrinches de diva-** y Quinn realmente podía ver que Rachel hablaba en serio.-**Si fuera San-** se mordió el labio, hablar de su vida implicaba hablar de Santana y de Kurt-** mi amiga, ella me deja gritar y despotricar como quiera, pero tú no tienes que aguantar estas escenas-** Quinn entendió de inmediato que eso que estaba haciendo Rachel sería lo más difícil para una persona con su ego, pero se sintió orgullosa de saber que Rachel Berry había madurado.

-**Rachel…-**ella levanto la mirada y pudo ver en los ojos de Quinn ternura, algo que solo veía cuando estaba con Kurt y diría Santana pero eso sería mentir, a Santana le había extirpado la ternura de su cuerpo cuando nació.-** caminemos que las bolsas están pesadas-** Quinn siguió por el camino tan particular que tenía el jardín de Rachel hasta el escalón del porche de la morena, entonces ella se volvió a dar vuelta-** camina Berry o quieres que te cargue?-** Rachel sacudió su cabeza varias veces y apuro su paso, internamente le encantaba que le dijera Berry.

Una vez dentro con las puertas del armario abiertas se dispusieron a guardar la compra en silencio, acompañándose. Había tantas cosas que querían decirse, incluso había tantas cosas que querían preguntarse que hasta ese preciso momento parecían ignoradas por el haberse rencontrado.

Quinn quería saber todo sobre la vida de Rachel, como había sido cumplir su sueño, como se sentía al vivirlo cada día de su vida, quería saber de su vida en Nueva York, quería saberlo todo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo preguntarlo.

Por otro lado Rachel que se había estudiado todo lo que Google tenía que decir sobre Quinn, se encontraba insatisfecha, ella quería que Quinn le contara su historia, como había llegado a Indian Lake, porque tenía la fábrica en Logan County, porque había dejado Lima, cuales habían sus verdaderos motivos, pero lo que más quería saber Rachel sobre Quinn, era su particular gustos por las mujeres, habría tenido otra pareja aparte de Isabel hardin? Pero… como se preguntan todas esas cuestiones.

Los pensamientos quedaron varados en algún lugar de su consciencia cuando el sonido del móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

-**Lo siento-** susurró, disculpándose por interrumpir ese silencio compartido-** madre.**

**-Quinn tenemos alerta de aullidos y ladridos-** Quinn apretó el puente de su nariz, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, callar a una docena de perros era algo que la irritaba.

-**Ya salgo para allí-** corto la llamada y miro a Rachel que estaba acomodando las frutas en una fuente en medio de la isla de la cocina.-** Rach… lo siento tengo una urgencia canina-** Rachel ladeo su cabeza a un costado tratando de obtener un poco más de información-** Edward extraña a Bella y está aullando por lo que contagio a todas las perreras-** Rachel sonrió, si era lo que ella pensaba los nombres eran de la famosa saga de la película de vampiros.-** Porqué sonríes así?-**

**-Edward y Bella? Me vas a decir que tienes también a Romeo y Julieta?-**Quinn mordió el costado de su labio, no porque fuera verdad, si no porque la próxima pareja de perros que tuviera sin duda se llamarían así.

-**No pero… **

**-Pero?-** insistió divertida ante el pequeño nerviosismo que presentaba Quinn.

-**Pero si tengo a Clark y Louise-** y sin más hecho a correr sonrojada de haber confesado esa parte de su vida. Rachel río con ganas y vio como Quinn subía de un salto a su camioneta y emprendía el camino a su casa.

Rachel se quedó mirando los zumos dos pack de 6.

-**Les gustarán fríos o del tiempo?-**

**-**_**Pregúntale?-**_

_**-**_**Se acaba de ir y quieres que le pregunte-**

**-**_** Es una llamada rápida Rachel-**_

_**-**_**Eres la peor consciencia de todas-**

Rachel agarró su móvil, rebusco por el número de Quinn y llamó, movida por el impulso de su consciencia, pero Quinn parecía no estar pendiente de su móvil porque los tonos daban y daban y ella no lo atendía, entonces Rachel se preocupó, sería que aquella emergencia sería para preocuparse?

Agarro las llaves de su coche y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta su móvil comenzó a sonar, pero esa vez el sonido de llamada era el que tenía dedicado para Kurt. Inmediatamente sonrió y atendió esa llamada sin dudarlo, pero sin dejar de caminar hacia su coche.

-**Rachel cariño-** la alegría era palpable pensó Rachel ya subida en su auto.

-**No sabes cuánto me alegra que me llames- **y era verdad, si Rachel estuviera en Nueva York no habría día que no pasara a ver a Kurt y sobre todo a Thomas.

-**Y me alegra escucharte tan bien, voy a sentirme un poco celoso de Quinn-**pero el sonido de una risita por parte de su amigo solo le indicaba lo contrario.

-**Dios Kurt, no puedo creer que hace una semana que estoy aquí y no hemos discutido ni una vez, aunque…**

**-Aunque? Que paso Rachel?-**Kurt conocía a Rachel desde siempre y conocía a la perfección lo sonidos, las expresiones y cuando Rachel dudaba y quedaba en silencio era porque algo "extraño" había pasado.

-**Yo simplemente frene un berrinche sin sentido y le pedí disculpas-**Kurt tapo su boca con ambas manos y agradecía estar con el manos libres en la cocina de su hogar.

-**Que tu hiciste que?-** claramente esa no era la voz de Kurt-** lo siento cariño acabas de matar a mi esposo, pero tranquila tiene un buen seguro-** Rachel río y luego escuchó unos ruidos extraños hasta que Kurt se hubiera recuperado-** he soportado junto con Santana cientos o tal vez miles de berrinches, horas de hablarle a la puerta del baño o a una manta, porque a la señorita se le ocurría enojarse con el mundo, y me dices que… frenaste un berrinche y que encima le pediste disculpas a Quinn Fabray- **Kurt estaba incrédulo, Kurt quería felicitar a Quinn e incluso pedirle la receta, pero Kurt no era tonto y de inmediato una pregunta se instaló en su cabeza, pero no era a Rachel a quien se la preguntaría, por supuesto tampoco a Quinn.

-**Yo… sólo me di cuenta que de llevarlo más lejos me hubiese equivocado, a parte era mi error, mal entendí algo que dijo Quinn por completo- **como cada capricho que soporte pensó Kurt pero por supuesto no se lo dijo, por lo que opto por ser un buen amigo.

-**Te felicito Rachel, estas madurando-** tal vez había un poco de resentimiento en la voz de Kurt, pero eso a Rachel no le preocupo por que al llegar a la casa de Quinn vio a Alexander junto con Judy en el balcón haciendo ademanes extraños y hacia la que suponía era Quinn.

-**Kurt, tengo que dejarte, emergencia canina-** Rachel tiro un beso al aire dejo el móvil en el asiento del copiloto y corrió hacía el balcón donde un Alexander la recibió con una gran sonrisa y donde una Judy Fabray con el ceño fruncido dejo un _hola _al aire y se metió en la casa, un poco también fastidiada por todo ese ladrerío incesante.

-**Edward extraña a Bella, pero ella no puede bajar hasta el viernes-** Alex ponía al corriente a Rachel que estaba junto con él asomada a la balaustrada viendo como Quinn intentaba calmar a los canes tirándoles agua.-**ya no sabemos qué hacer, si una ladra con tanta persistencia siempre los demás se contagian y como veras… es irritante- **Rachel asintió con la cabeza viendo como el rostro de Quinn era una mezcla de fastidio y decepción.

Por decisión propia Rachel bajo al jardín y camino junto con Quinn que en ese momento pasaba su mano por vigésima vez por su pelo, sus ojos expresaban el cansancio que estar hablándole a cada uno de sus canes le suponía.

Quinn miro a Rachel levantando sus cejas por la sorpresa de verla allí frente a sus perreras, con sus ojos llenos de calma, algo que ella evidentemente había perdido.

-**Dicen que… la música calma a las bestias- **y con esa frase Rachel se acercó a las perreras miro a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

Quinn podía esperar cualquier cosa de Rachel, pero que hiciera aquello no entraba en sus ideas.

-_**I´m coming home, I´m coming home-**_ cuánto hacia que Quinn no escuchaba la voz de Rachel Berry en persona, cuánto podría haber cambiado desde su adolescencia hasta ahora? La suavidad junto con la fuerza, la potencia junto con la pasión, se mezclaron haciendo una unión perfecta en la armonía de una melodía que simplemente hipnotizaba.- **tell the world i´m coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday- **en algún punto Quinn había dejado de escuchar ladridos, en algún punto la voz de Rachel hizo que Quinn se olvidara incluso de que necesitaba respirar, que sus pulmones necesitaban oxígeno, la madurez de Rachel era tangible, palpable, y Quinn sintió colapsar, era demasiado lo que su voz estaba haciendo en su pobre cuerpo y si tenía que dejarse llevar por la letra de aquella "aleatoria" canción simplemente correría hacia Rachel para abrazarla con fuerza y susurrarle que se quedara.-_**Stil far away from where i belong, but it´s always darkest before the dawn, so you can doubt and you can hate, but i know, no matter what it take, I´m coming home.**_

Todo fue silencio de repente, los perros ya no ladraban, Quinn ya no respiraba y estaba bastante segura que su corazón se había detenido y que si estaba viva era por algún poder divino, Alexander miraba toda aquella escena con los ojos abiertos como platos y Rachel sonrió de lado sintiendo una repentina timidez, ella solo había hecho lo mismo que con Caz, cuando le canto al oído solo supuso que tendría el mismo efecto en todos si cantaba en voz alta. Por suerte no se había equivocado.

-**Cual es Edward?-** pregunto de repente para devolver a Quinn a la tierra y bajarla del cielo de estrellas llenas de Rachel Berry donde se encontraba.

-**Tú… yo… Dios Rachel tú voz es… creo que nunca te he escuchado cantar de ese modo en mi vida-** Rachel frunció el ceño inmediatamente cuando Quinn termino de hablar.

-**Y cuando me has escuchado Quinn?-** su corazón latía fuerte algo frenético, saber que Quinn pudo haberla recordado la hacía sentir en un estado de adrenalina y temor, si el recuerdo volvía Rachel volvería a ser para dejar de ser lo que más quería.

-**Yo te he escuchado en la radio Rachel… pero aquí y a capela debo decir que ha sido todo un placer- **Rachel suspiro fuerte, todo estaba en calma, todo seguía igual, y Quinn también respiro tranquila, no era de esa manera que Rachel debía enterarse que ella la recordaba.

-**Entonces Edward es…**

**-Oh si… el negro con manchas blancas- **señalo hacia la perrera del medio e inmediatamente Rachel localizo a Edward con sus ojos afligidos, ese perro realmente extrañaba a su compañera.

Miro a Quinn por encima de su hombro pidiendo con la mirada permiso para poder entrar a la perrera, obtuvo un leve asentimiento y camino dos pasos hacia adelante, donde cada perro que ahí se encontraba la miraban sin dejar de mover su rabo, entusiasmados por esa nueva visita.

-**Dime algo Quinn… si tienes a Edward y Bella… Clark y Louise… que otra pareja del cine tienes contigo?-** Rachel estaba arrodillada acariciando el pecho y el cuello de Edward cuando de repente sintió como el resto de los perros se acercaban pidiendo un poco de su atención-** chicos solo tengo dos manos, Quinn!-** chilló cuando sintió que unos de aquellos perros que la rodeaban le lamia la cara, Quinn largó una carcajada divertida y decidió rescatar a Rachel del exceso de cariño que demandan sus canes.

-**Ven… ellos nunca se cansan de tener mimos- **Quinn agarró del brazos a Rachel y salieron de la perrera dejando a todos aquellos pequeños peludos con ganas de caricias.-**Solo hay cuatro parejas, que son los que dan los mejores pura sangre de Pointer. **

Rachel la miraba con devoción, cuando Quinn hablaba de sus perros de aquello que le apasionaba sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes y ella podía ver esa similitud con su misma pasión al hablar de Broadway o incluso cuando lo hacía al cantar. Le gustaba ver esa versión de Quinn, pero tanto se había enajenado en su visión junto con sus pensamientos sobre Quinn, que no se percató que esta la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y que incluso se había acercado considerablemente a su rostro.

-**Dios mio Quinn Fabray!-** exclamo llevándose una mano al pecho, los signos de dramatismo volvían al cuerpo de Rachel como pequeñas oleadas y Quinn lo encontraba adorable.

-**Es la segunda vez que quedas en algún espacio de estrellas de Rachel Berry, qué es lo que piensas?-** Quinn entrelazó su brazo con el de Rachel y emprendieron su camino al balcón donde Alex miraba toda la interacción de esas dos mujeres con una expresión contradictoria, él simplemente observo todo lo que había pasado allí abajo, todo lo que a esas dos que ahora subían los escalones se habían perdido o simplemente habían ignorado.

**-Solo me gusta prestar atención cuando alguien habla con tanta pasión de lo que le gusta-** Quinn se sonrojo y Rachel aprovechando ese detalle se acercó a su oído-** Creo que a ti te queda mucho mejor el sonrojo-** tal vez había sonado muy provocativa, pero realmente no le importó, porque ahora podía ver la timidez instalada en el rostro de Quinn.-** eres realmente adorable Quinn-**

Quinn tragó saliva, debería de evitar a toda costa que todos esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo se hicieran más grandes, porque sin duda estaría en problemas, Rachel desde siempre había "_lo imposible"_ de Quinn, sencillamente porque Rachel tenía a Finn.

-Ella nunca nos va mirar de ese modo-

-_Pero lo dicho por Isabel… y si tiene razón-_

_-_Tenemos que decirle la verdad, no podemos esperar más tiempo-

-_Aunque eso signifique que…_

_-_No la vamos a perder, eso no va a pasar-

Quinn estaba luchando consigo misma, con sus miedos y era el turno de Rachel de disfrutar de como la rubia estaba en su nube personal de pensamientos, de como arrugaba su frente y se mordía el costado de su labio, gestos y más gestos que memorizaba como la líneas de una guion, Rachel estaba encantada. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar que cuando su tiempo de Indian Lake terminara y volviera a su "_monótona"_ vida, todo esto se quedaría en un recuerdo, ganando una amistad de la que por su ajetreada vida no podría seguir disfruntando.

-**Puedo dedicarme al cine-**

**-**_**Oh por dios Rachel Berry, de que hablas?-**_

_**-**_**Hace cuánto no sentimos esta paz, esta tranquilidad?-**

**-**_**De verdad vas a cambiar las luces de Broadway por Quinn Fabray?-**_

_**-**_**De que hablas… yo no dije por Quinn-**

**-**_**Oh Rachel a mí no me engañes… a mí también me gusta-**_

_**-**_**Qué, que? Gustar? A mí no me gusta Quinn-**

**-**_**Dios mio… "eres adorable Quinn" eso lo dijiste tú-**_

_**-**_**Oh dios mio…oh dios mio-**

Rachel palideció, llevo sus manos a su boca con una clara expresión de pánico en su rostro, la idea de que le gustara de otra manera Quinn Fabray la hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, necesitaba y hablar con Santana, necesitaba correr, huir lejos, lejos de esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos llenos de ternura que la miraban con detenimiento. El motivo de su estadía en aquel lugar era para recuperar una amistad que tanto había deseado, no para que su "_objetivo" _se convirtiera en otra cosa que sin duda no podía manejar. Que Quinn Fabray le gustaba, simplemente era algo que no podía manejar en ese momento.

-**Yo… eh… tengo que llamar a mi agente, nos… mmm estamos viendo-**se acercó al rostro de Quinn dejando un beso que se reprochó inmediatamente, pero antes de que Quinn pudiera reaccionar ella ya estaba corriendo lejos del encanto que la rubia. Quinn rasco su nuca viendo con la mitad de una sonrisa instalada en su rostro cómo Rachel se perdía de su visión.

Algo estaba pasando, algo que Rachel no reconocería en voz alta por nada en el mundo. Algo estaba despertando en el interior de Quinn, algo a lo que le temía por la intensidad que todo eso podía representar. Sin embargo, lo inevitable estaba por pasar.

* * *

Tengo una toneladas de respuestas, porque evidentemente no puedo responderles por PM.

Bren Rivera: Muchisimas gracias, realmente aprecio mucho tus palabras, el crecimiento es gracias a su acompañamiento ;)

Lau f: Si lo soy... eso quiere decir que te entiendo por completo ;)

Guest: Si.. y si... estoy acá porque necesitaba del cariño de mi mamá a pesar de mis elevados años :)

Naru: Dale mis gracias a la persona que recomendo el Fic... siempre se agradecen esos detalles.

Y no se... GRACIAS!

Buenas noticias... las vacaciones estan terminando... prometo a a partir de septiembre actualizar 2 veces por semana.

Y creo que nada más...

2 capitulos más para... sólo esperen... BESOS ENORMES !


	13. Chapter 13

_Para Flor... de... U Know ;) _

* * *

Wicked Game( London Grammar)

Aceptar… aceptar resulta tan difícil, quien está verdaderamente listo para aceptar cambios tan radicales como el hecho de que te guste tu _amiga_, Rachel la estaba pasando mal, verdaderamente mal, no le interesaba mucho el hecho de que fuera una mujer, ella tenía una mente bastante abierta en ese sentido, pero de ahí a que le guste Quinn Fabray había un abismo de sensaciones y sentimientos. Estaría ella confundiendo toda la atención que la rubia le estuviera dando con un afecto más profundo. Entonces pensaba en los detalles.

_Su sonrisa… _era algo que pocas veces había visto en el pasado y que sin embargo, en el presente era algo que se dibujaba en su rostro como si fuera una pincelada maestra de un experto pintor.

_Su pasión…_ sin duda eso era lo que más admiraba en esos momentos, cuántas personas son capaces de trabajar de lo que les gusta y poder hacerlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo? Quinn Fabray amaba sus trabajos, amaba a sus perros y no solo se le notaba al hablar, sino que también en el brillo de sus ojos.

_Su libertad…_ le gustaba que fuera libre de ataduras de horarios, que disfrutara su vida desde la salida del sol hasta la puesta, que sus responsabilidades no le pesaran como le pesaban a ella.

Rachel podía decir que le gustaba toda Quinn Fabray, pero simplemente no lo diría nunca en voz alta, ella estaba segura que ese sentimiento se iría como vino, por eso mismo ese viernes 27 de abril seguía encerrada en su casa, habían pasado 3 días desde que había huido de la casa de Quinn dónde lo único que había hecho era "_entrenar"_. Mediante una compra online había adquirido una cinta de correr y una elíptica que la mantendrían ocupada de cualquier pensamiento que saltara sobre Quinn y su incipiente atractivo.

Habló con Santana y con Kurt de banalidades, no podría soportar que Santana en esos momentos le dijera _gayBerry_ por nada en el mundo, eso sólo la haría pensar aún más de lo que en definitiva no quería pensar.

_Es inaceptable…_ años de soledad, años en lo que nunca necesito de otra persona para que aparezca Quinn Fabray con sus gestos adorables y la hiciera desvariar. Tal vez necesitaba sexo.

-**Como?-**

**-**_**Qué tiene? Tanto tocarnos nos está haciendo mal-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios no acabas de decir eso-**

**-**_** Si lo dije Rachel Berry-**_

_**-**_**Nunca fuimos de ese modo-**

**-**_**Del modo normal que tienen sexo?-**_

_**-**_**Pero…-**

**-**_**Vez tengo razón, tú también necesitas un revolcón-**_

_**-**_**Como si fuera fácil-**

**-**_**Pues lo es-**_

_**-**_**Claro porque "Rachel Berry se acuesta con un desconocido" es un gran titular para alimentar a la prensa y que Tania nos mate-**

**-**_**Y porque tiene que ser un desconocido y no una conocida-**_

_**-**_**Sabes qué? No pienso volver a escucharte estás idiota-**

Para su suerte el timbre de su casa sonó y supuso que era la compra del supermercado que había hecho temprano, supuso bien pero la persona que había llevado su compra y que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta con una radiante sonrisa que podía dejar sin respiración a cualquiera era nada más ni nada menos que Lucy Quinn Fabray.

-**Si la montaña no va Quinn, Quinn va a la montaña-** bromeo entrando con tres bolsas en cada mano a la casa de Rachel que había quedado congelada ante la visión que sus ojos estaban viendo.-**Berry como es que consumes tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo si eres minúscula-**

Rachel no contestó, se dedicó a cerrar la puerta y caminar a la cocina, para encontrarse con que la rubia estaba guardando su compra por ella. Rachel seguía en silencio mirando como Quinn se desenvolvía en su cocina como si fuera de ella, apoyó los codos en la encimera y su mentón en sus manos y se dedicó a observar.

Quinn llevaba un vestido color azul con lunares blancos hasta sus rodillas, ceñido a su cintura y con una leve abertura en su espalda que dejaba ver dos pequeños lunares que causaron ternura a Rachel. Su pelo estaba algo alborotado seguramente producto del viento que pegaba con fuerza al manejar su Jeep. Era hermosa y no lo podía negar.

-**Entonces porque desapareciste?-**Quinn ya estaba sentada enfrente a Rachel mirándola con una media sonrisa y Rachel se sintió en un apuro.

-**A veces necesito… espacio- ** atino a decir, no quería parecer arrogante pero era lo primero que había cruzado su cabeza.

-** Eso quiere decir que…**

**-No lo mal interpretes Quinn, en Indian Lake encontré mucho más que la paz que necesitaba pero no me acostumbro-** Rachel interrumpió a Quinn para intentar aclarar la ambigüedad de su respuesta, pero entonces Quinn solo se confundió un poco más.

-**Yo no puedo imaginar tu vida, no sé a qué cosas te expones porque no conozco otra vida que la que vivo, podrías explicarme y de ese modo entendería- **Explicarle su vida diaria, nombrar a Kurt, a Santana y al resto, no podría ser malo si no recuerda.

-**Sabes lo que es tener a una amiga que va ser mamá y que porque a un amigo se le ocurrió ocultar el sexo de su hijo esta tome revancha y a pesar de que está por explotar no lo diga?- **Quinn sonrió con ternura pero de repente con cierta angustia, quien estaría embarazada y quien habría sido padre, Quinn intento devolver su sonrisa a su lugar para que Rachel no sospechara pero… -**soy muy mala tía-**agregó rápidamente Rachel-** porque solo se malcriar a Thomas, ama el teatro sabes? y cuando su padre no se da cuenta lo "secuestro" y pasamos horas allí adentro-**

Y entonces Quinn supo algo más sobre Rachel Berry que desconocía, ella amaba a ese pequeño de nombre Thomas y a pesar que desconocía quienes fueran sus padres se alegraba que Rachel tuviera una criatura a la que malcriar en su vida. Los niños siempre brindan amor incondicional y llevan y traen alegría.

-**Dudo que seas mala en algún aspecto de tu vida-** aseguro con un particular tono que intimido a Rachel en el sentido vergonzoso. Ella seguía lidiando con sus recientes sentimientos hacia la mujer que estaba mirándola con detenimiento.

- **Sin embargo cuanto conoces de mi vida para asegurar eso?-** Rachel la acuso con la mirada.

Quinn podría decir que Rachel tenía razón, que realmente no conocía nada de su vida o de ella en particular. No obstante ella conocía una Rachel Berry de 17 años y cuando miraba a sus ojos podía verla más madura por supuesto y realizada pero también veía un deseo inconcluso.

-**Creo que aunque conociera cada parte de tu vida y de tu persona no encontraría algo que me disgustara- ** la contundencia en aquellas palabras hizo sonrojar a Rachel que termino desviando su mirada hacia la ventana que daba al lago.

-**Quieres ver el atardecer conmigo? Hay de tus zumos tanto fríos como del tiempo, yo me haré un batido de mmm-** miro las frutas que estaban en el cuenco arriba de la isla-** mango-** confirmo con entusiasmo.

-** Y porque tú te harás un batido y yo sólo zumo?-** acusó rápidamente Quinn con el sorbete del pequeño zumo en la boca.

Rachel río, era tonta aquella pregunta pensó de inmediato. Y a punto estuvo de abrir la boca pero su móvil vibro en su bolsillo. Michael recitaba la pantalla de su móvil entonces y de forma inevitable frunció el ceño, él no debería llamarla hasta el 20 de junio.

Dio una mirada de disculpas a Quinn pero vio que esta ya estaba ocupada con los mangos para prepararle el dichoso batido, era imposible que no le gustara si no dejaba de tener gestos como esos.

**-Espero que sea algo importante- **soltó de manera brusca y Quinn giró sobro sus pies al escuchar aquel tono demasiado cortante para lo que venía escuchando de Rachel.

Michael resopló-** Lo siento, siento molestar tus vacaciones pero…**

**-Michael desde ya si es por trabajo olvídame de una vez-** con un gruñido y llevándose la mano al puente de su nariz se volvió a sentar en el banco en el que estaba.

-**Es… algo importante, si no, no estaría molestándote, vas a recibir un guión, no es para ahora es para Agosto, es una película, un musical-** y Michael había comenzado dudoso pero viendo que Rachel no lo interrumpía vio camino libre para terminar lo que quería. Lo que Michael no sabía era que Rachel no lo estaba escuchando porque estaba salvando a Quinn de su batidora-**Rachel? Rachel estás ahí?-** y lo único que escucho fueron risas.

-**Lo siento Michael… te pondré en altavoz tengo las manos ocupadas repite-** pidió Rachel entre risas con los trozos de mango cortados en sus manos y Quinn intentando hacer andar a la batidora.

-**De acuerdo… te llegara un guión para una película, se que hablamos que no querías hacer cine, pero es una oportunidad de oro Rachel y estarás cerca de Brittany, Santana y su beb…**

Rachel cortó la llamada de inmediato y miro a Quinn que intentaba permanecer impasible ante lo que había escuchado, quería llorar de alegría ante aquella noticia y abrazar a Rachel hasta que le dolieran los brazos, qué más podía pedirle a la vida que dos de sus mejores amigas del pasado siguieran juntas y esperando un hijo.

-**Parecía… una buena noticia- ** atino a decir con un nudo en su estomago, intentando que esas ganas de pedirle a Rachel que le contara todo sobre sus amigos se fueran hasta que supiera cómo decirle que ella si la recordaba, desde siempre.

-**No quiero saber de trabajo por más Hollywood que sea-**Rachel sonó contundente y agradeció a los dioses de las mentiras que Quinn no relacionara o no se acordara de nada.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente pero este solo advertía un mensaje.

"_Sé lo que hablamos Rachel, pero es un musical no solo una película romántica, solo léelo y avísame"_

Rachel sabia que lo haría, sabía que leería el bendito guión porque sobre todo era profesional y porque tal vez leerlo la mantendría ocupada de pensar lo sexy que se veía Quinn Fabray en su cocina preparándole un batido de mango con leche de soja y todo sin preguntarle o incluso reprocharle que no tenía leche común.

Que tarea difícil la de Rachel en querer obviar lo que amenazaba con seguir creciendo.

-**Quieres salir esta noche?-** pregunto Quinn estirando su brazo con un gran vaso hacia Rachel, pero el timbre de la casa sonó. Rachel pidió disculpas con la mirada y salió hacia la puerta.

-Dios mio quien será la embarazada?-

-_Seguro que Brittany, Santana es muy histérica-_

_-_A parte con ese genio tan particular pobre criatura-

-_Hay que decirle la verdad, quiero ver a Brittany embaraza-_

**-En apariencias mi agente quiere fastidiarme las vacaciones-** espeto Rachel tirando al medio de la isla de la cocina un enorme sobre color madera que contenía el dichoso guión.

-**Es ese el guión?-** la curiosidad de Quinn la llevo a sentarse en unos de las banquetas y agarrar el sobre entre sus manos. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, saboreando su delicioso batido.

- "**Por ti mis huesos"**- leyó Quinn y frunció el ceño, Rachel se sintió interesada de repente.-**por lo que dice aquí serias la protagonista-** espeto con cierto orgullo, pero entonces miro el libreto y miro a Rachel de ida y de vuelta-** No creo que el nombre te pegue-** Quinn rió estrepitosamente pasándole el guión a la morena que inmediatamente torció el gesto.

-**Están locos si piensan que voy a llamarme Perpetua, suena a bruja-** y Quinn volvió a reír, Rachel no había leído ni un poco de lo que decía aquel guión.-** oh por dios, voy a despedir a Michael, una bruja en serio? –**

Quinn arrebato el guión de las manos de Rachel y comenzó a leer en voz alta la introducción que presentaba aquel libreto.

-**Okey tu protagonista se llama Arsenio-** Rachel llevó sus manos a su rostro, ella no haría su primera película llamándose Perpetua ni mucho menos si su co-protagonista se llamaba Arsenio.

- **Quieres leerlo? Luego me dices si vale la pena o no? Que dices?-** Rachel no sabía porque decía eso, realmente confiaba en el criterio de Quinn para algo así? En Broadway todo era más fácil, ella sabía a dónde apuntar, con su rango de voz, su capacidad para mezclar su voz de cabeza junto su voz de diafragma hacia enloquecer a cada director. Pero el cine… era tan difícil.

-**Con dejarme leerlo me conformo Rachel-** exclamo sin mirarla, metida en ese libreto de lleno, entonces Rachel aprovecho y sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, activo la cámara para hacer una foto más de Quinn, pero que enviaría a sus amigos sin duda, porque a diferencia de la anterior esta si podía ser compartida con ellos. Silencio el sonido del obturador y en un segundo tuvo una imagen más que perfecta de Quinn, concentrada leyendo pero sobre todo con sus gestos expresados en su totalidad, el ceño levemente fruncido y su dedo índice en su boca.

Sonrió con malicia y prosiguió a mandar la foto con el título "la capitana" a Kurt y a Santana.

-**Has almorzado?-** pregunto de repente rebuscando en el armario de la compra algo que pudiera cocinar.

-**Sí, lo hice en la fábrica, tuve una reunión temprano, por eso el vestido-** contesto gesticulando con la mano su atuendo.

Rachel volvió a darle una mirada desde los pies a la cabeza, definitivamente parecía la misma Quinn de 17 en la superficie, la belleza permanecía congelada en sus delicadas líneas de expresión y sin pensarlo paso su mano por el pelo de Quinn que de inmediato alcanzó los ojos de Rachel. Ella se sonrojo pero no quito la mano de ese sedoso pelo, sólo enterró aún más sus dedos sintiendo cada hebra pasar entre ellos. Hacía cuanto no tenía un gesto como ese? De cariño puro. Quinn dejo el libreto olvidado en la mesa enderezándose en el banco para disfrutar más de la caricia regalada de Rachel.

Ambas sabían que estaba mal, que estaba muy mal dejarse llevar, pero algo dentro de ellas las acercaba y cuando finalmente Quinn intento acercar su mano al rostro de Rachel, el móvil de esta última volvió a vibrar haciendo añicos ese momento intimo que estaban teniendo.

Como traída de un tirón a la realidad Rachel sacudió su cabeza queriendo olvidar y deshacer cada sensación vertiginosa que se amontonaba en la boca de su estomago. Pero al ver el mensaje de Santana no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca.

"_Esa de capitana no tiene ni las pestañas, parece que la tienes castigada leyendo. Pd: Berry 3 días haz bien las tareas"_

Pero Quinn la estaba mirando con una ceja en alto cuestionándola y Rachel se estremeció, cuanto había extrañado ese simple y tan complejo gesto.

-**Nada… solo mi amiga-**quiso restarle importancia pero el gesto de Quinn se aseveró y Rachel tembló.

-**De acuerdo-**dijo finalmente levantando los hombros y volviendo la vista al guión.-** pero si tú vas a cocinar si comeré-** agrego segundos después.

Rachel rasco su nuca… ella estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, lo único que había hecho desde su llegada habían sido una cantidad innumerable de ensaladas de todos tipos. Pero era de público conocimiento que Quinn Fabray amaba la carne.

Agarro verduras por un lado y puso a cocinar unas judías blancas, mientras escuchaba los sonidos que Quinn iba emitiendo mientras avanzaba en su lectura, hasta que una risa ligera llamo su atención y giro su rostro por la mera curiosidad.

-**De que te ríes?-** quiso saber acercándose a Quinn. Esta simplemente levanto la mano para que aguardara unos segundos, lo que tardara en terminar de leer aquella pagina.

-**Resulta que es una comedia muy buena, eres una bruja nerd que canta como los ángeles pero que fuiste desterrada de tu tierra por tener sentimientos impuros hacia Arsenio-**Rachel tercio el gesto al escuchar "sentimientos impuros"- **oh él solo es humano por eso se considera impuro-** Quinn sonrió con suficiencia-** realmente Perpetua no es tu nombre, es por la maldición que te llamas así-** Rachel acercó la banqueta hasta sentarse de lado a Quinn y seguir prestando atención a lo que tan cuidadosamente le estaba explicando-** y tienes una hermana, me pregunto qué actriz podría interpretarla por que imagino que tendrán que buscar rasgos similares-** Quinn miro con detenimiento el rostro de Rachel pensando en las actrices que podrían pasarse por su hermana, simplemente no encontró ninguna, Rachel era única ante sus ojos.

-**No creas, fíjate en Ingrid y Freya de Witches Of Easte End-** Quinn arrugó el rostro y Rachel sonrió divertida-** es una serie de brujas que le gusta a Kurt-** lo dijo como si nada y a Quinn le brillaban los ojos.

-** Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a esto, a tus amigos les va a gustar verte en este papel-** o a mi pensó, pero entonces el agua de las judías comenzó a rebalsar. Vivían de interrupción en interrupción, Rachel apretó el hombro de Quinn y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina.

Volviendo a sus quehaceres culinarios Rachel dejó a Quinn con la lectura del libreto, su móvil vibro nuevamente pero este se encontraba al lado de Quinn no pudiendo evitar que viera la imagen de la persona que alzaba al pequeño Thomas, pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se juntaron en los ojos de Quinn al ver la sonrisa del hombre que sostenía con amor y devoción al pequeño, Kurt a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella había endurecido considerablemente su rostro pero no así la dulzura que llevaba consigo.

Rachel se acercó a paso lento y de re ojo vio como Quinn seguía inmersa en la lectura de su tal vez futuro guión y entonces aprovechó para agarrar su móvil y leer el mensaje que Kurt le había mandado.

"_Madre santa esa mujer no puede seguir siendo tan hermosa como en el instituto Rachel, pídele la receta de su juventud" _

Kurt nunca cambiaría pensó de inmediato, se alegraba que aceptaran de buena maneras que estuviera cerca de Quinn, se alegraba de tener amigos como los que tenía que a pesar de soportar delirios de diva, estuvieran con ella en cada capricho.

Las judías estaban listas, las verduras cortadas, solo faltaba que las alineara y servirlas. Sin embargo, no quería interrumpir a Quinn de su concentrada lectura.

-**No quiero molestarte, realmente pareces muy entretenida, pero el almuerzo ya está- **Rachel la interrumpió finalmente mostrando dos platos que se veían más que deliciosos y que Quinn haciendo a un lado el libreto acepto de buenas maneras, no sin antes agarrar dos vasos y servir el jugo de manzana para ambas. –**no lo vas a tomar del envase?-** pregunto antes de llevar un bocado de su nueva creación a su boca.

-**Para almorzar o cenar no me parece indicado-** contesto con un dejo de timidez que hizo de inevitable manera sonreír de ternura a Rachel.

Almorzaron en el silencio de sus voces pero con el sonido incesante de sus pensamientos, cuanto más habría que esperar para decir la verdad, cuánto más tenía que doler guardar el silencio de una verdad que querían gritar. Quinn en ese momento era la más afectada, primero lo de Finn, saber que no vería nunca más su sonrisa torcida la había estrujado el corazón haciéndola maldecir por sus decisiones, pero enterarse todo en un día que Brittny junto con Santana serían madres y que Kurt era padre de un pequeño que estaba lleno de amor había sido la gota que rebalso su vaso de mentira.

-Espero que siga siendo buena perdonando-

-_Creo que eso es una cualidad que nunca va a cambiar-_

_-_Esperemos por nuestro bien-

Un suspiro de Quinn hizo levantar la mirada a Rachel, veía la incertidumbre y la vacilación en su rostro, algo le estaba pasando definitivamente y no pudiendo evitar llevo su mano a la de Quinn, brindándole de ese modo su apoyo.

-**Necesito decirte algo, muy importante Rachel-** Quinn trago saliva con fuerza, decirle la verdad, aceptar que le había "_ocultado"_ una vedad por el simple hecho de que no se sintiera incomoda y de ese modo poder conocerla de nuevo.

Rachel aparto su plato y agarró con sus dos manos la mano derecha de Quinn.-** Lo que quieras, solo dime-**

-**Yo Rachel… yo….-** pero un golpe fuerte contra la puerta de entrada corto el momento de la verdad, de pronto las dos estaban abriendo la puerta para buscar el culpable de aquel estruendoso ruido pero lo pudieron ver fue como desde los arbustos que daban en dirección a la casa de Quinn algo se movía.

-**Yo iré quédate aquí-** ordeno Quinn pero en cuanto quiso mover un pie en dirección a los arbustos Rachel la agarro del brazo.

-**Crees que eres la mujer maravilla?-** reprochó de manera contundente.-** o vamos las dos o no va ninguna-** ordeno con el rostro endurecido.

Tras un resoplido molesto Quinn acepto que Rachel fuera con ella, eran a penas las cuatro de la tarde, en un viernes soleado de Indian Lake cuando dos mujeres de 25 años de edad se acercaban a un inofensivo arbusto que nada guardaba.

**-Somos dos idiotas-** Rachel reía divertida pero no así Quinn que miraba con detenimiento las pisadas que se encontraban detrás de aquella planta molesta.

Quinn tiro del brazo de Rachel emprendiendo un camino de pisadas y Rachel se sentía en una película de misterio, que era lo que estaban buscando? para ese entonces ya lo había olvidado sobre todo por sentir lo posesiva que estaba siendo Quinn en su agarre.

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el jardín de Quinn, con Judy Fabray mirándolas a ambas con el ceño fruncido.

-**Qué demonios hacen ahí? No están un poco grande para ser chicas scout?- **Judy tal vez no había sonado tan brusca como había querido, sin embargo para Rachel la mera presencia de esa mujer la hacía sentir expuesta.

Se arreglaron la ropa y sacaron unas cuantas hojas de sus pelos para dirigirse hacia la parte delantera de la casa de Quinn, claro que ese día que había comenzado como uno cualquiera no terminaría de la misma manera. Su suerte se había acabado, habían mentido y las consecuencias de las mentiras a veces tienen costes muy elevados.

Cuál de las dos sería la más afectada de esa mentira?

Rachel estaba de espalda a la entrada cuando un auto que Quinn conocía muy bien se estaciono de la nada, dejando a la vista una pequeña de 11 años que corría hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rachel vio con detalles como Quinn iba descomponiéndose delante de sus ojos entonces vio con sus propios ojos el "_motivo"._

-**Quinn!-**Exclamo la niña con entusiasmo y Rachel se estremeció, al ver de quien se trataba. Cuando la pequeña soltó finalmente a Quinn y volteo a ver a la invitada su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.-** oh por dioos se han arreglado-** soltó sin vueltas, con emoción y felicidad en partes iguales, Beth Corcoran estaba en los brazos de Rachel apretándola con fuerzas, mientras Quinn intentaba por todos los medios que la voz le volviera al cuerpo.

Mientras Rachel se sentía mareada, era de por sí demasiada información, mucha. Qué demonios hacía Beth, hija de su madre, su media hermana en casa de Quinn sin memoria Fabray.

-**No saben lo feliz que me hace verlas juntas… ya no más mentiras-**Beth hablaba sin darse cuenta que el ceño de Rachel estaba cada más rígido y que de no ser porque era físicamente imposible seguramente en ese momento Quinn Fabray estaría gravemente herida.

Shelby llegaba al rescate de la catástrofe más grande de la historia, o tal vez no tanto al rescate. El Titanic ya había chocado contra el iceberg, y estaba hundiéndose a toda prisa.

-**Beth cariño ven un momento conmigo y con la abuela Judy, deja a Quinn con Rachel un momento cielo-**Beth no quería eso, había soñado con ese momento desde que Rachel había aceptado a Shelby en su vida. Pero su madre siempre le decía que evitara hablar de Quinn con Rachel y de Rachel con Quinn, sin motivos aparentes pero ella ante todo era una niña que hacía caso a su madre.

-**Rachel yo…**

**-Lo supiste todo el tiempo-** Rachel estaba quebrada, Quinn Fabray nunca cambiaría, Rachel giro sobre sus pies para dejarla sola, en esos momentos tenía muchas cosas que pensar y con Quinn cerca lo último que haría sería eso.

Quinn quiso frenar la huida de Rachel deteniéndola del brazo pero al hacer esto recibió un cachetazo de la morena y una mirada mezclada de dolor y furia.

Rachel se echo a correr bañada en lágrimas de decepción, no había excusa, Quinn le había mentido de la peor manera y podía parecer hipócrita de su parte pensar de esa forma, pero ella había caído en la mentira de la rubía, ella le podría haber dicho en cualquier momento, "Hey Rachel recupere la memoria"… en algún tiempo.

Preguntas… cuestiones sin resolver y la protagonista era Quinn Fabray, una vez más...

* * *

A que me odian?

Pueden hacerlo...

Buen comienzo de semana!


	14. Chapter 14

Somebody To Love (Jefferson Airplane)

Un auto, una carretera y 30 minutos de viaje mientras pensaba en lo idiota que había sido.

Un auto, una carretera que bien conocía y su amiga al teléfono, tratando de calmarla, tratando de hacerle ver que ella en algún punto también le había mentido. Pero que por supuesto, lo de Quinn la superaba con creces.

Había escuchado "_Te lo dije Berry, te lo dije"_ y había suspirado miles de veces con el temor que su alma se escapara en algunos de esos suspiros, se lo había dicho realmente? O solo la había animado a seguir adelante…

Quería llegar a los de sus padres abrazarlos con fuerza y simplemente dormir hasta que llegara el bendito lunes.

Nada parecía tener sentido, porque al final no solo Quinn le había mentido, indefectiblemente Shelby lo había hecho también.

Angustia, decepción y bronca… lo peor es que era en partes iguales. A pesar de que ella también era parte de la mentira. Ella consideraba que su mentira era una pequeña mentirilla blanca, que no dañaría a nadie, sin embargo la de Quinn, ella lo sabía desde el primer momento y se había callado.

Pero dentro de todo eso Rachel no podía dejar de cuestionarse una y otra vez "porque", con qué motivo Quinn había ocultado ese detalle.

-**Para reírse de nosotras, como pude pensar que Quinn había cambiado-**

**-**_**Nos embauco… simplemente nos embauco-**_

Ni ella ni su consciencia estaban preparadas para eso, ella había ido a recuperar la amistad que nunca pudo tener… que no iba a tener jamás.

Al final Kurt viajo en el primer vuelo que había conseguido, dejando a Thomas con su padre que llegaría el lunes a primera hora. Santana no podía dejar a Brittany sola con su prominente barriga aunque ésta se lo hubiese repetido hasta el cansancio. Tendría que esperar hasta el lunes y postergar sus ganas de patear el trasero de Quinn para unos días más.

Pero si Rachel era todo nervios y decepción, Quinn no se alejaba mucho de esos síntomas, solo que ella estaba enojada, furiosa pero sobre todo frustrada.

-**Ella paso 7 días junto a mi cuando fue lo del accidente, aun si no hubiese recuperado la memoria la hubiese reconocido, no lo puedo creer!-** Shelby junto con Judy miraban como Quinn despotricaba a diestra y siniestra contra Rachel con toda la razón del mundo.-** Quien puede olvidar la voz de Rachel Berry eh? Quién?-** Quinn acusaba a esas dos mujeres con el ceño fruncido y apunto de responder estuvieron pero no las dejó-** Nadie… nadie en el mundo puede olvidarse, porque se te mete por los poros, te hace estremecer, te cala tan hondo que… que… es imposible-** Shelby sonreía al escuchar las palabras de la rubia y Judy seguía irritada, había dejado que su hija siguiera con esa mentira aunque sabía que aquello terminaría mal.

Beth se mantenía en silencio, quería entender pero… era complicado, porque Quinn estaba enojada y porque Rachel ya no estaba con ellas. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

-**Quinn cariño-** propulsada por una fuerza sobre natural Shelby se pronuncio con seguridad y a pesar de recibir una mirada asesina se acerco a Quinn que la miraba acusatoriamente-** sé que en parte es mi culpa, pero recuerdo que tu relación con Rachel no era de la mejor, toda ese triangulo Rachel-Finn-Quinn supuse que…**

**-Suponer Shelby suponer está tan mal-** interrumpió Quinn dejándose caer en el sofá que se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-**Rachel me dejo entrar en su vida después de lo de Finn, Beth fue de gran ayuda para que mantuviera su cordura… ella solo trabajaba y trabajaba… Rachel después de lo de Finn simplemente dejo de vivir-** Shelby trataba de explicar sin atropellarse con las palabras, pero casi imposible, mientras Beth a un lado de su abuela Judy asentía recordando levemente la expresión de Rachel cuando la conoció.

-**Ella…-** se escucho suavemente, Beth caminaba directamente a Quinn buscando las palabras que pudiera calmar la ira que los ojos de Quinn expresaban.-**estaba apagada, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su voz era lo único que tenía… pero después con el tiempo Rachel volvió a sonreír- **en las piernas de Quinn, Beth acaricio su rostro y dejo un beso en su nariz-** ella tiene una foto tuya con el pelo rosa… y siempre dice "**_**su belleza cruza todos los límites"-**_ entonces el rostro de Quinn se suavizo casi ruborizándose.

-**Hija… ve a buscarla-** Quinn se paró de un salto sin soltar a Beth, beso su mejilla y la bajo al suelo.

-**Si en 10 minutos no vuelvo llamen a la policía porque me ha matado-** una risa ligera y la puerta cerrándose fue lo que escucho Quinn antes de caminar con decisión hacia lo de Rachel, con los puños cerrados y la frente en alto, con miles de pensamientos invadiendo su cabeza, un paso más y a pesar de que sentía un nudo en la boca de su estomago siguió caminando. Ella también quería la amistad de Rachel.

Camino por el camino de piedra volcán sintiendo que sus piernas se le aflojarían y caería de cara al piso en cualquier momento pero finalmente llegó a la puerta donde toco con ganas y con fuerza.

Pero claro… allí no había nadie.

-**Ella no está-** escuchó desde un costado -** se fue hace un buen rato, con un bolso y levantando polvo… nunca pensé que un Mini Cooper podía hacer eso-**Billy, el vecino de Rachel hablaba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba en el porche y Quinn no pudo evitar cuestionarlo con una ceja en alto-** Rachel me canta… tiene una voz maravillosa yo no sé como lo hace siendo tan diminuta-**aquel simpático niño acompaño cada palabra con cada ademan correspondiente que hicieron reír a Quinn.

-**Rachel… hace eso con todos los pobres mortales que tenemos la suerte de escucharla sin ningún tipo de arreglo-** Billy asintió a pesar de que solo había entendido la mitad de toda la frase. –**Sabes donde se fue?-** cuestiono sentándose a su lado.

-**No, lo siento… ella solo me tiro un beso-** y por la sonrisa del pequeño podía asegurar que ese detalle por parte de Rachel fue suficiente para tenerlo suspirando.

Quinn asintió pero inmediatamente agarro su móvil para llamar aquella escurridiza morena.

Rachel que estaba ya en su habitación al escuchar como su móvil sonaba se giro a agarrarlo de la mesa de noche, pero fue ver la sonrisa tonta de Quinn y su nombre para que el estomago le diera un vuelco. Ella no quería escucharla… pero finalmente la llamada termino en el buzón de voz, su suerte no era de las mejores e inmediatamente un mensaje llegó.

"_Sé dónde estás Berry"_

El costado derecho de su labio se ladeo hacia arriba delineando de ese modo una mueca que no dejaría que se convirtiera en sonrisa. No caería no. Arrojó su móvil a un costado y suspiro nuevamente… ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que los suspiros salieron de su cuerpo.

Ansiaba la llegada de Kurt, él simplemente trató de calmar sus nervios, trato de razonar cada pequeño detalle que tenía hasta ese momento y si bien Quinn había mentido, presentía que la rubia tenía un buen porque o eso quería imaginar.

Estaba calmada, Quinn estaba en calma cuando agarró su mochila y metió un par de prendas allí, vio que Beth ya estaba dormida pero que Shelby junto con Judy la esperaban en el salón con cara de reproche. Algo que justamente en esos momentos no necesitaba.

-**Antes que digan algo-**se apresuro a decir-** sé donde está, no me estoy yendo a Nueva York, está en su casa con sus padres, 30 minutos sobre ruedas- **guiño uno de sus ojos con gracia pero esas mujeres no darían su brazo a torcer en cuanto a sus expresiones.

-**Rachel… ella es especial Quinn-** comenzó nuevamente Shelby.

-**Pero sobre todo es especial para ti-**agregó Judy con cuidado. Shelby torció el gesto pero volvió a mirar a Quinn. Una Quinn que se encontraba un tanto ruborizada por el comentario de su madre.

-**Solo voy a traerla de vuelta y voy a ser la amiga que vino a buscar-** tal vez si, tal vez no.

**-Quinn espera-** Shelby agarró el brazo de Quinn antes que cruzará la puerta.-** estará Kurt y probablemente Santana, ellos son como sus "perros guardianes" bueno sobre todo Santana, después de lo Finn ellos fueron los únicos amigos de Rachel-** Quinn pudo sentir el dolor en esas palabras, su corazón se achicaba cada vez que se imaginaba a Rachel en aquella situación.

-**No habrá Santana ni Kurt que puedan con una Fabray, tranquila Shelby, solo necesito hacerla volver-** la seguridad rozando la arrogancia hizo que las mujeres sonrieran, no tanto Judy que todo el tema Rachel era muy delicado para ella.

Quinn camino ligero hasta su Jeep subiendo con Dog a la par, ella necesitaba de su compañero de aventura para que Rachel Berry volviera a su vida. Eran viernes todavía, a eso de las 22 horas cuando emprendió el camino nuevamente a Lima.

**-No sé porque lo hizo y por más que trato no lo entiendo-** Rachel estaba resignada a que todo a su alrededor fuera dramático, no alcanzaba con ella ya lo era de por sí.

-**Cariño, seguro que Quinn si hubieses dejado que hablara te hubiese dado una respuesta-** el avión se había retrasado y Leroy intentaba calmar a su hija, que no tenía 17 años pero que en esos momentos sentía que era su pequeña, que lloraba porque la misma Quinn Fabray que la tenía irritada en esos momentos, le quería robar a su novio-** No creo que lo haya hecho con la intención de lastimarte-** ella sentía lo mismo pero su orgullo… cuántas veces lo había pisoteado en el pasado?

Unos golpes en la puerta, unos golpes fuertes se escucharon en el salón, Rachel se levanto bajo la mirada de su padre y camino hacia la puerta, dos golpes más y Rachel frunció su ceño, ese no sería Kurt.

-**Demonios Berry que mi mujer está haciéndose pis- **dos zancadas bastaron para que Rachel estuviera con la puerta abierta y una Brittany con una barriga de casi 8 meses pasara a la velocidad de la luz por su lado para dirigirse al baño. Mientras que Santana abrazaba de la forma más sobreprotectora posible a Rachel.

-**Como lo haces? Como llegas antes que Kurt si estas en el otro lado del país?-** cuestiono la más pequeña sintiendo como el cariño de su amiga reparaba ese pequeño dolor amargo que le había dejado Indian Lake al salir.

-**Soy Santana López, Berry…-**

**-Y no llegue tan tarde-** Kurt hacía su aparición con un bolso más grande que él a sus pies.-**Como estas?-** Inmediatamente Kurt las rodeo con sus brazos y las apretó a su pecho.

-**Falto yo!-** exclamo Brittany llegando a la puerta y de un salto se unió aquel abrazo que tanto necesitaba Rachel en aquellos momentos. Su gente, sus amigos, las personas que amaba estaban justo en el momento que más los necesitaba.

-**Niños, pueden entrar y dejar de bloquear la puerta de entrada-**Leroy que estaba en la arcada que daba al salón miraba aquella interacción con añoranza, con una pequeña felicidad que inundaba su corazón, si tenían 25 años pero un padre nunca ve a sus hijos grandes y maduros en su totalidad.

Una vez en el salón, Brittany se sentó al lado derecho de Rachel y a su izquierda Kurt, quedando de ese modo Santana enfrente de ellos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-**Luego me toca a mí sentarme al lado de mi pequeña Berry-** Santana había cambiado, solo con la gente que estaba en su corazón, luego el resto del mundo para ella no importaba.

Kurt rodó los ojos, era increíble como la Snix se había convertido en una tortuga de agua.

-**De acuerdo cuéntanos-** pidió Santana, que si bien ya había escuchado toda la historia necesitaba saber más.

Y Rachel volvió a recitar cada paso, volvió a describir cada momento compartido, desde el día cero, desde su llegada a Indian Lake, Rachel no dejo nada sin contar… algo que Santana fue anotando mentalmente fueron las expresiones de la morena al hablar de Quinn, como al describirla notaba que la mirada de Rachel cambiaba, que su tono de voz se hacía más efusivo en ciertas ocasiones y para Kurt esos detalles tampoco fueron pasados por alto, estaba claro que detrás de todo eso Rachel ocultaba un sentimiento un tanto más profundo que no estaba diciendo.

-**Y entonces apareció Beth y la mirada de Quinn cambio por completo, se congeló pero creo que fue peor al ver como Beth se tiraba arriba mio y festejaba nuestro encuentro-** Santana se mordió el labio pensando en eso último.

-**Tú crees que Shelby tiene algo que ver?-**pregunto de manera tímida, el tema Shelby era algo que seguía siendo delicado.

-**Yo no lo sé y no es algo que quiera pensar ahora, creo que… si lo oculto fue por algo y luego lo hablaré con ella, pero no entiendo porque Quinn no dijo nada-** Ella ya estaba enojada, ella simplemente estaba decepcionada.

-**Pero tú no deberías estar enojada-** la voz suave de Brittany se dejaba escuchar luego de haber oído cada detalle de la versión de Rachel- **lo que no entiendo es… como te olvidaste que pasaste una semana entera al lado de ella antes de irte a Nueva York Rachel… es obvio que cualquiera que pase más de 7 minutos contigo luego no podrá olvidarte nunca-**la reacción fue en cadena, Rachel llevó sus manos a su rostro acordándose de pronto de ese detalle que su mente había ocultado, Kurt abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa y Santana golpeo su frente, como se le había pasado ese estúpido detalle.

-**Oh por dios-** dijeron los tres restantes, mirando a Brittany con desconcierto.

-**Cómo no me lo hicieron recordar… dios soy una idiota, un reportorio entero de películas románticas le cante, empezando con "Titanic" y "El Guarda Espalda"- **el lamento de Rachel quedó ahogado por un persistente golpeteo en la puerta de su hogar.

-**Llega ser Quinn y que me trague la tierra después del cachetazo que le pegué-** Rachel seguía inmóvil en su lugar mirando con miedo el pasillo que daba a la entrada.

Leroy que parecía ajeno a todas las miradas del salón se dirigió a la puerta sin más, él parecía no tener la menor idea de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir al abrir esa puerta.

-**Quinn Fabray!-** escucharon que dijo con entusiasmo y Rachel sintió el cuerpo pesado, de repente todo le empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse de Kurt que rápidamente empezó a abanicarla con sus manos. _Toda una diva…_

_-_**Lo siento señor Berry por venir a estas horas me pregunt…**

**-Lucy Quinn Fabray… nos volvemos a ver-**Santana aparecía en escena de brazos cruzados arriba de 10 centímetros de tacón y dentro de un ceñido vestido que solo la hacía ver más malvada que nunca. Pero eso a Quinn no la iba a amedrentar.

-**Disculpe sr Berry-** Quinn dio dos pasos dentro de la casa luego de que Leroy asintiera con la cabeza, y entonces dos titanes del pasado se juntaron, sus miradas se fusionaron en una lucha entre el verde de Quinn y marrón de Santana, sin hablarse… pero entonces paso lo que Santana nunca hubiese esperado.

Quinn Fabray rodeo los hombros de Santana en un tierno abrazo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, salvo a Brittany que estaba aplaudiendo por aquel suceso.

Santana pestaño y si bien se dejó abrazar por la rubia rápidamente la empujó (con suavidad) por sus hombros y volvió a la mirada fría. A punto estuvo de reprocharle todos esos años de ausencia y la mala jugada con Rachel pero Quinn se adelanto nuevamente, fue ver la prominente panza de embarazada de Brittany para que saliera corriendo a su encuentro.

Quinn se arrodillo entre las piernas de Brittany, la miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso para poder tocar esa tentadora barriga y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la embarazada, Quinn abrazo con ternura la cintura de Brittany, acaricio la circunferencia de la panza con ternura y devoción bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, Kurt y por supuesto Santana.

-**Esto… yo… lo siento tanto-** las pequeñas lágrimas de Quinn fueron atrapadas por los dedos de Brittany que no dejaba de acariciar su corta cabellera.-** No quise que fuera de este modo… yo lo siento-** lo sentía, no solo por lo de Rachel, si no por todos los años en lo que se mantuvo alejada, porque lo había hecho? Por miedo.

Rachel se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras, necesitaba estar sola, lejos de la ternura de Quinn porque terminaría haciendo algo que seguro se arrepentiría en segundos.

-**No puede ser más adorable-**

**-**_**Ella ha venido a buscarnos…-**_

_**-**_**Dios me siento una idiota, como no recordamos esos siete días, demonios-**

**-**_**Ella ha venido a buscarnos-**_

_**-**_**Eso ya lo dijiste-**

**-**_**Y entonces qué demonios haces aquí encerrada?-**_

Sumergida en el silencio de su habitación, sumergida en sus pensamientos, sumergida en la calidez que le otorgaba la luz de la luna a la oscura habitación, Rachel no oyó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió ni mucho menos cuando Santana se sentó a su lado y la abrazo por los hombros.

-**Sabes… entiendo tu miedo Rachel, te conozco y puedo ver…**

**-No lo digas San…ni te atrevas a decirlo-**pidió con la voz cortada agarrándose de la cintura de su amiga que parecía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-**Berry… solo… no lo niegues y si… estoy hablando del amor… deja de negarte a sentir otra vez, llevas años en soledad, llevas años escondiéndote y mira… llega una rubia de ojos verdes de tu pasado y mira como te tiene-** una broma al final para que Rachel dejara escapar una pequeña risilla que hizo sonreír a Santana.

-**Es que no se qué hacer, cómo sigo ahora?-** Santana se encogió de hombros pero siguió acariciando el largo pelo de Rachel, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Mientras tanto en el salón, una ya recompuesta Quinn Fabray hablaba con Kurt y con Brittany sin dejar de acariciar la barriga de esta. Escuchaba con atención como Kurt hablaba de su hijo y como sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que lo había comprobado en la foto que había visto. Fue partícipe de la discusión del secretismo del bebé de las López-Pierce y río a carcajadas cuando kurt dijo "_pienso darle una hermana a Thomas y no te diré su sexo" _estaba claro que no lo iba necesitar decirlo.

Quinn sentía que su corazón sentía tibiez, que a pesar de los años y la distancia ese hombre junto con esa mujer eran los mismo adolescentes, con otro sueños, con deseos completamente distintos pero que seguían teniendo la misma pasión.

Se sentía orgullosa, se sentía agradecida por la oportunidad que la vida de la mano de Rachel le estaba dando. Entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron, ella necesitaba hablar con Rachel con urgencia, necesitaba explicarle…todo.

-**Creen… creen que pueda subir hablar con ella sin que Santana me tire por las escaleras?-** pregunto con la mirada puesta en las escaleras, Brittany apretó su pierna con ternura llamando su atención.

-**Santana… quiere a Rachel como si fuera su hermana, pero no creo que te haga nada, por las dudas llévate al perro, les tiene miedo- **Dog estaba dormido a los pies de Quinn y ella no pensaba en despertarlo por nada. Tendría que enfrentarse a la latina ella misma, como en el pasado.

-**Cuiden a Dog yo… yo subiré-** se levanto y con paso lento se dirigió hacia las escaleras, con un nudo en el estomago, tantas emociones vividas en ese viernes que parecía no terminar nunca.

-Solo hay que decir la verdad, desde un principio-

-_La verdad… la verdad entera?-_

_-_No podemos decir que estuvimos enamorada de ella desde el instituto y que realmente iba a detener su boda cuando paso lo del accidente-

-_Eso la haría sentir más culpable-_

_-_De acuerdo… hay que decirle la verdad de a poco-

-_De acuerdo-_

Entre sus cavilaciones llegó a la puerta con la estrella dorada que se encontraba parcialmente abierta, no se escuchaba nada así que decidió golpear suavemente.

Al escuchar el suave golpe Rachel despegó su cabeza del hombro de Santana y miro a la puerta para encontrarse con los ojos de Quinn, desde cuando una simple mirada la hacía sentir tan bien?

Santana beso su frente y se paro para mirar a los ojos de Quinn en una advertencia de que la estaría vigilando.

Una vez que Santana salió por completo de la habitación, Quinn se acerco a Rachel que instintivamente clavo su mirada a sus pies descalzos. Tímida y avergonzada. Quinn se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Rachel sentía que se había precipitado y Quinn sentía que debía disculparse. Rachel sentía que necesitaba pedirle perdón y Quinn necesitaba reprocharle su falta de memoria. Una ida y vuelta de pensamientos contradictorios que no la dejaban en paz.

-**Lo siento-**dijeron a la vez y nuevamente el silencio fue el acompañante perfecto de esa noche que recién estaba dando comiezo.

Mientras ellas seguían en silencio, tres personas intentaban escuchar que era lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación de su pequeña estrella, entre empujones y codazos mantenían la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-**Me precipite-**

**-Tendría que haberte dicho la verdad antes-**otra vez hablaban a la par pero esa vez todo fue acompañado de una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa. –**Vamos habla-**pidió Quinn buscando con las puntas de sus dedos los de Rachel, era su costumbre, hablar y a la vez regalarse una caricia.

Rachel suspiro y levanto su cabeza buscando la mirada de Quinn, ahí sentada en el piso de su habitación con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana de su cuarto, volvía a sentir cada sueño que había tenido en su adolescencia. Ahí sentada en el piso de su habitación junto con Quinn Fabray en una noche de abril, con la luna bañándole la mitad del rostro y haciendo resplandecer uno de sus ojos Rachel… Rachel se sintió nuevamente de 17 años.

-**Me equivoqué pero… lo volvería hacer, tener tu amistad para mí es muy importante- **un susurro pero con los ojos clavados en Quinn.-** me olvide… me olvide por completo de esa semana que pase a tu lado y Brittany me la ha recordado ahora yo Quinn… realmente…**

**-Ya Berry, tampoco jugué limpio, tranquila… pero vamos que dije tu nombre a penas te vi-**Quinn trataba de suavizar la situación manteniendo su sonrisa, pero Rachel a pesar de la situación se encontraba vagando en sus ojos.

-**Yo pensé que habías reconocido a la actriz-cantante no a mi-** reconoció apenada, volviendo la mirada hacia abajo pero Quinn se lo impidió.

-**Hey, mirame… Rachel por favor-**Rachel negaba con la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos y esa imagen a Quinn le hizo acordar a Beth, hacia el mismo gesto cuando se sentía apenada con algo.-**Dios Rachel… como es que esa pequeña mocosa nunca nos dijo que nos veía?- **Quinn recorrió con su pulgar el pómulo de Rachel, despertando de ese modo cada terminación nerviosa del minúsculo cuerpo de la morena.

-**Creo… creo que Shelby tiene un mal recuerdo de nosotras en el instituto-** respondió en un suspiro al sentir como ese pulgar seguía frotándose suavemente contra su rostro.

-**Si me lo dijo, ella pensaba que nos odiábamos, pero porque no le dijiste que vendrías a Indian Lake?-** era una pregunta valida, Rachel simplemente levanto los hombros.

-**Realmente solo lo sabían Kurt, Santana y mi agente y bueno ahora mi publicista… supongo que fui muy impulsiva-** nuevamente la vergüenza en el rostro de Rachel y Quinn sintió el calor de un sonrojo en la piel de sus dedos.

Mordiendo el costado de su labio se atrevió a llevar un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.-** siento no haberte dicho la verdad, odio suponer pero… supuse que de esa manera sería más fácil, que no sentirías tanta presión, para mi volver a verte fue…-**y nuevamente el silencio, silencio porque seguir hablando era reconocer sentimientos inapropiados, sentimientos que no debería tener hacia Rachel después de todo lo que había pasado.

-**Fue?-** en ese momento con una valentía admirable Rachel se atrevió agarrar la mano de Quinn y entrelazar sus dedos, ladeo su cabeza y la luz de la luna que estaba siendo fiel testigo de ese momento de apertura que estaban teniendo delineo delicadamente el perfil de Rachel, haciendo estremecer a Quinn con esa imagen.

-**Porque comprarte una casa? Y largarte de Nueva York por mi Rachel?-** ella palideció y los cotillas que estaba fuera llevaron sus manos a sus bocas al escuchar aquella pregunta. Para ellos la respuesta había sido "_Voy a recuperar su amistad"_ sería la misma para Quinn?

-**Yo… tengo… tenía una respuesta, pero no sé…**

Un grito… un pequeño escándalo y nuevamente un grito aún más alto.

-**Britt-Britt- ** exclamaron ambas levantándose de un salto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Hola… tienen todo el derecho a odiarme a partir de este momento… porque no solo los voy a dejar con la intriga sino que también los voy a dejar sin actualizaciones hasta nuevo aviso. _

_Varios son los motivos y no los voy a detallar pero… Por favor no manden ningún sicario, no gasten dinero en mi por eso… _

_Sepan disculpar desde ya… yo lo siento enormemente!_

_Hasta luego… _


	15. Chapter 15

Kiss Me ( Ed Sheeran)

A la espera de una nueva vida cuatro personas, tres sentados y una desgastando sus tacones de 10 centímetros por sus idas y venidas ansiaban que el Doctor que controlaba la continuidad de las contracciones de Brittany apareciera, no solo con noticias, si no con la orden de que Santana muerta de nervios pudiera pasar a sostener la mano de su esposa y brindarle toda la fuerza junto con su apoyo en ese momento tan especial.

Rachel estaba apoyada en el hombro de Kurt, pero su mano se encontraba sujetada con fuerza a la de Quinn, quien en ese momento no podía dejar de mirar el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba Santana, necesitaba ayudarla como fuera, tranquilizarla, hacerle saber que todo iba estar bien. Fue por eso que soltó la mano de Rachel con suma delicadeza anunciándole con los ojos que era lo que iba hacer, igualmente se ganó una mirada severa por parte de Rachel por quitarle el privilegio de sostener su mano. Al fin y al cabo era algo que era de ellas. Con sigilo se acercó a Santana.

Kurt y Rachel enderezaron sus posturas para poder ser testigos de lujo de aquello que se estaba por dar, ver a Quinn y Santana juntas era como volver en un bucle temporal al pasado, era volver a presenciar su amor-odio, volver a los comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Quinn y a los ataques irónicos de parte de Santana.

-**Vas a ser una excelente madre-**musito con una dulzura extraordinaria, con orgullo y cariño hacia la persona que se encontraba delante de ella. Santana que ya había detenido su andar, jugó algo avergonzada con sus dedos y presa de un extraordinario ataque de ansiedad se abrazó a Quinn.

Rachel sonrió con orgullo, por Santana y por supuesto por Quinn. La rubia era otra persona completamente diferente llena de una sabiduría que regalaba tranquilidad. Estaba en el modo de pronunciar sus palabras y se encontraba en su mirada, sus ojos habían adquirido una dulzura indescriptible capaz de hacer sentir en paz sin proponérselo. Era atrayente como la miel a las abejas, pero igualmente era fácil estar con ella, era fácil de abrazar y era fácil querer quedarse con ella.

-**Qué demonios? Otra vez?-**

_**-Pero si tu eres la que lo desea, yo soy tu consciencia-**_

**-Y no deberías de golpearme o algo cuando tengo estos pensamientos?-**

**-**_**Bueno… yo también quiero quedármela-**_

**-Oh demonios, esto es cada vez peor-**

**-**_**Tal vez San tenga razón y deberíamos darle una oportunidad**_**-**

**-Es Quinn Fabray, ella nunca se fijaría en nosotras-**

**-**_**Eres Rachel piernas de infarto Berry o como Santana le gusta decirte Rachel pelo porno Berry, muestra tus encantos mierda**_**-**

**-Hey el vocabulario-**

_**-Pues has algo-**_

Sus arrebatados pensamientos fueron prontamente detenidos cuando el Doctor James llego con una enfermera y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Sra Lopez, siga a la enfermera así se cambia, su mujer ya está en la sala de parto-** Pero Santana se paralizó en el lugar, el momento había llegado y ella no podía mover ni siquiera un músculo de su cuerpo, solo pudo mirar a Rachel con ojos suplicante. Aquella pequeña morena que tan bien conocía a su amiga se levantó con pasos precisamente lentos y una vez hubiese llegado a donde Santana estaba estrello de manera contundente su palma de la mano en la mejilla de la latina.

Bajo la mirada de desconcierto de todos los presentes, Santana despabiló y abrazo a Rachel con fuerza dejándole un susurro en el oído "_Solo una oportunidad"_ Rachel se sonrojo, Santana tendría que dedicarse a la videncia. Al girarse, Rachel se encontró con la mirada atónita de Quinn y ella no pudo evitar largar una risotada monumental.

-**Siento el que te di, realmente lo siento Quinn-** aseguró mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de la rubia- **Es mi estado dramático-**

Quinn no respondió, sólo se limitó a estirar su mano para alcanzar la de Rachel y terminar de acercarla hasta su pecho, le acaricio el pelo y suspiro.

-**Ahora puedo alardear que la mayor cantante y actriz de Broadway me sacudió la mejilla-** bromeo regalándole tranquilidad, pero había un par de ojos que no perdían detalles de cómo ellas interactuaban, de cómo se miraban o se sonreían.

-**Tu no piensas unirte?-** chilló Rachel aún en brazos de Quinn.

-**No creo que haya lugar para mí-** respondió ofendido, cruzándose de piernas y girando su rostro.

-**Pues si lo hay porcelana-** replico Quinn soltando a Rachel para tirar de un ofendido Kurt. Rachel volvió a reír, había un tratado establecido que Quinn no conocía, estaba terminantemente prohibido decirle "Porcelana" a Kurt.

-**Solo porque eres tu voy a dejar pasar por alto como me has llamando-**

Quinn arrugó su frente y torció el gesto sin entender, igualmente estrecho a Kurt contra su hombro bajo su brazo y apretó tanto a él como a Rachel.

-**Luego te cuento-** susurro Rachel para hacerle saber que luego le contaría esos detalles que aún escapaban de ella.

Eran más de las 2 de la mañana y tanto Rachel como Kurt usaban los hombros de Quinn como almohadas para dormir a la espera de la gran noticia. Quinn se había limitado a escribirle a Judy un simple mensaje "_todo arreglado, mañana vuelvo". _Decirle que estaba en el hospital esperando que Brittany diera a luz era demasiada información que no tenía ganas de explicar.

…

**-Mira esta es Britt-Britt cuando estaba de 4 meses-** Shelby había puesto a Judy al corriente de todo tan pronto Quinn había desaparecido…

Hablaron de la muerte Finn y como esto afecto a Rachel, hablaron de como ella pudo volver a su vida y que estaba agradecida por esa segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando. Les mostro fotos de Beth jugando con Rachel, de Rachel con Thomas, de todos los chicos juntos alrededor de la pronunciada panza de Brittany. Incluso fotos de ambas bodas, porque tanto los Hummel-Anderson y las Lopez-Pierce estaban felizmente unidos en matrimonio. Judy sentía como su corazón se oprimía al ver como la vida de casi todos los amigos del pasado de su hija habían continuado con sus vidas y formando algunos de ellos una hermosa familia.

Sentía que… a pesar de haber apoyado la decisión de su hija no había hecho demasiado para ayudarla a recuperar su vida. La había apoyado seguro, pero nunca incentivado a buscar a ninguno de ellos. Porque simplemente Judy no quería compartirla con nadie y era consciente de que Quinn seguía teniendo sentimientos por Rachel y que era la única que podía arrebatársela.

_Un pensamiento de lo más egoísta._

Una enfermera se acercó a los chicos que seguían en la misma posición sin siquiera haber cambiado un centímetro de sus posiciones.

-**Pueden pasar cuando quieran, están en la habitación 323-** indico con un guiño de ojos a Quinn e inmediatamente la enfermera se giró con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Quinn recordó que todavía no sabían el sexo del bebé en cuestión, por lo que con sigilo despertó tanto a Rachel como a Kurt para dirigirse a dicha habitación.

-**No puedo creer que nos hagan esto hasta el último momento-** Kurt exclamaba molesto caminando a paso ligero agarrado del brazo de Rachel.

-**Tu has hecho lo mismo, no te quejes-**reprochó Rachel notablemente irritada. Quinn un paso más atrás sonreía divertida ante todo aquella situación.

Entonces llegaron a la habitación 323 y los tres detuvieron sus pasos. La ansiedad de Rachel junto con la de Kurt hizo que frenaran por completo antes de llamar. Quinn estiro su brazo por entre medio de las cabezas de Kurt y Rachel y llamo sin dudar.

Se escuchó un "_pasen"_ lejano y entonces fue Rachel la primera en asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

Brittany estaba dormida, visiblemente agotada después del laborioso parto. Y Santana reclinada sobre un cómodo sillón se encontraba abrazada a un bebe, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su sonrisa resplandecía. La pequeña criatura entre sus brazos de minúsculos cabellos rubios dormía plácidamente en su pecho. Entonces Quinn, Rachel y Kurt no pudieron evitar que pequeñas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, lágrimas que evidenciaban la felicidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de Santana.

Rachel se arrodillo a un lado del sillón y contemplo el pequeño y delicado rostro de la pequeña niña, que tenía la nariz de Brittany junto con sus sonrosadas mejillas. Una hermosura.

Kurt que seguía secando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos se acercó a la espalda de Santana y mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amiga se deleitaba con la imagen perfecta de su hija en brazos de su madre. Pero Quinn… ella… ella ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

-**Es hermosa-** se atrevió a decir Rachel, pasando su dedo índice por la pequeñísima nariz de la pequeña.

-**Lo es… es igual a Brittany-** susurro antes de dejarle un pequeño beso en su frente.-** ella… es Vanessa Lopez-Pierce- **Santana sonaba tan orgullosa en ese momento y Kurt no pudo evitar largar un suspiro lleno de amor. El misterio había llegado a su fin.

En ese momento Quinn Fabray hacia su aparición nuevamente en la habitación 323, con una docena de globos de colores y un inmenso oso color rosa, con una sonrisa que lograba mostrar cada uno de sus dientes.

-**Era lo único que pude encontrar a estas horas, prometo mañana traer algo más adecuado son de parte mía y de Rachel-** se justificó antes de atar los globos a la cama y dejar el enorme oso en una silla, Rachel se sonrojó y Santana junto con Kurt sonrieron ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-** Tranquila rubia no hacía falta- **reconoció Santana.-** Pero porque no mejor vuelven a lo de Rachel y descansan algo-** era consciente de lo que ese día había sido para todos y si bien todos intentaron protestar Santana se volvió a pronunciar-** He volado desde Los Angeles y Kurt desde Nueva York y ciertamente ustedes no tuvieron el mejor de los viernes-** ante aquella acusación ninguno pudo replicar nada y dejando un suave beso a la nueva integrante de aquella divertida y excéntrica familia partieron de regreso a lo de Rachel.

Salieron caminando en silencio, pero Quinn llevaba a Rachel agarrada de su cintura mientras Kurt caminaba un paso más adelante. Detalles que pasaban o no por alto, detalles que Kurt no dejaba escapar pero que cuestionaría luego de haber dormido sus ocho horas necesarias.

Llegaron al Jeep de Quinn y antes que Kurt protestara que se despeinaría por la falta de techo la rubia se el adelanto.

-**Manejas tu, Rachel necesita descansar fue un día muy largo, te molesta ir solo adelante?- **Kurt negó con la cabeza y agarro las llaves que Quinn le tiro.

**-Vamos cariño… es increíble como el cansancio te ha golpeado-** espeto Quinn ayudando a Rachel a subir al Jeep, Kurt mordió su labio, era increíble el cariño y la dulzura que proyectaba la rubia. Rachel se acomodó en el asiento trasero y Quinn subió detrás de ella para que esta pudiera apoyarse en su hombro.

-**Dormirás conmigo?-**pregunto Rachel entre sueños.

-**Lo vemos Rach, lo vemos-** respondió acariciando el pelo de Rachel.

-** De acuerdo, pero tu duermes del lado izquierda… yo contra la pared-** agregó a los minutos, Quinn negó con la cabeza antes de ver por el espejo como Kurt sonreía divertido. Se dio cuenta de la actitud cariñosa que estaban teniendo y agradeció que no se lo reprochara. Sin embargo sabía que tendría que contestar ciertas preguntas a las que no tenía respuestas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Berry sin que se diera cuenta y entonces Rachel estiro su mano a Kurt para darle las llaves.

-**Me cargaras?-** cuestiono luego aun en estado somnolienta, Kurt solo se limitaba a escuchar y ver, mientras Quinn disfrutaba de los pedidos que Rachel le realizaba.

Sin contestar Quinn se deslizo fuera del Jeep y espero que Rachel se trasladara hasta la puerta del coche, se puso de espaldas y entonces Rachel se subió encima. Si tenían 25 años y aunque parecían adolescentes, ellas disfrutaban de todo aquella nueva oportunidad.

-**Tu donde dormirás?-** pregunto Quinn pasando por al lado de Kurt.

-**En la habitación del fondo rubia-** Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación de Rachel, él podría preguntarle donde dormiría ella pero era bastante consciente de donde lo haría.-** cuida sus sueños por mí-** musito antes de emprender camino hacia el fondo del pasillo.

-**Siempre que me deje-**murmuro para sí misma, sin embargo Rachel que seguía media dormida lo pudo escuchar con claridad.

Quinn bajo a Rachel lentamente y una vez que esta estuvo en el piso la rubia se dio media vuelta para poder verla.

-**Entonces… dormimos y terminamos de hablar mañana?-** dijo Quinn con cierta timidez. La luz de luna ya no era tan fuerte como a medianoche. No obstante, la habitación disfrutaba de una ligera luz que hacía que el perfil de Rachel fuera sencillamente perfecto ante los ojos de Quinn.- **eres hermosa-** reconoció mirando la totalidad del rostro de la morena, esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios tan honestamente que no se lo reprochaba por nada.

Rachel no contestó, estaba siendo presa de cientos de pensamientos que la asaltaban sin cesar. Ella quería dejar de tener miedo, ella quería decirle que había algo que sentía… que la estaba enloqueciendo y que sus nervios la estaban convirtiendo en una idiota que no sabía que decir. Por suerte sus extremidades respondieron antes que sus labios. Un pie avanzó y una mano subió por el brazo de Quinn, deslizando con suavidad sus dedos por la piel de la rubia.

No había palabras en ese silencio en el que estaban, pero todo parecía estar bastante claro en sus intenciones. Sus dedos llegaron al mentón de Quinn y se atrevió a delinear el contorno de mandíbula. Quinn se estremeció, quería avanzar incluso tocarla… pero, no quería distraerla. Y a decir verdad todo se sentía jodidamente genial.

Otro nuevo pie avanzo sin permiso dejándola a escasos centímetros del rostro de Quinn, agradecía que su estatura fuera menor y que su nariz rosara levemente el mentón de la rubia. Quien tendría que dar el siguiente paso? Como se sigue a partir de ahí? Rachel definitivamente no lo sabía, porque ella no tenía la experiencia.

Trago con fuerza y su otra mano subió hasta la cadera de Quinn, ella… ella no podía hacer más que eso.

Quinn respiro con fuerza un tanto agitada y en un balbuceo algo extraño llamo por su nombre.

-**Rachel-** sugerente y pesado, así sintió su nombre cuando Quinn lo termino de pronunciar, ella tendría que subir su mirada, conectar sus ojos con lo de Quinn y entonces…-**mírame-** susurro llevando sus manos a la cintura de Rachel. Era el día más largo de su vida.

-**Si lo hago… todo cambiara- ** Quinn asintió consciente de lo que Rachel había dicho.

-**Siempre puedes retroceder-** espeto con la voz pesada, seguía con la cabeza erguida, respirando con dificultad.

-**El caso es… que no quiero retroceder-**reconoció Rachel a sabiendas de que significaba eso.

Quinn presiono sus dedos en la cintura de Rachel y avanzo medio paso hacia adelante, una respiración que tenía guardada las esperanzas, los miedos, los deseos y el pasado. Rachel rozo su nariz con el mentón de Quinn nuevamente y ante el desesperante movimiento la rubia decidió acortar el escaso espacio.

Bajo su rostro, presiono con fuerza sus ojos y colisiono sus labios con los de Rachel… todo alrededor desvaneció perdiéndose en el sonido de sus respiraciones, en el sonido de sus corazones cargados de temblores. Cuanto tiempo había deseado eso? Cuanto tiempo había deseado tener sus labios entre los de Rachel…

Era condenadamente perfecto, Rachel presiono sus dedos contra la nuca de Quinn exhalando por su nariz con fuerza, no permitiría que el oxígeno rompiera ese beso que había inconscientemente deseado. Era dulce pero no soso, sus labios parecían no haber perdido la práctica o tal vez Quinn besaba sencillamente espectacular que era fácil seguirle el ritmo.

Todo se sentía tan bien… el pelo de Quinn suave y sedoso, sus labios tiernos pero fuertes. Sintió un agobiante sentimiento en la boca de su estómago, un mareo repentino producido por el recuerdo… ella se anclo con fuerza al cuello de Quinn, rompió el beso y apoyo su frente en el hombro de la rubia.

Quinn no necesito más, no estaba arrepentida lo podía sentir en como su pecho subía y bajaba frenético, era algo que iba más allá y que tenía que ver con lo nuevo. Quinn la abrazó con fuerza manteniéndose en silencio. Y Rachel lo agradeció.

-Fue perfectamente perfecto-

-_Dios mío sus labios podríamos besarla por siempre-_

_-_Definitivamente si-

Era feliz y bailaría como desquiciada para festejar que lo que tanto había deseado por fin había llegado, sin esperarlo. Pero se comportó como una adulta y siguió abrazando a Rachel y acariciando su espalda.

-**Yo… no se… me gustas y no puedo evitarlo-** afirmo Rachel escondiéndose en el cuello de Quinn.

-**Tu también me gustas Rachel-** susurro Quinn sintiéndose de 15 años ante esas confesiones de madrugadas.

-**Pero… es… yo tengo…**

**-Miedo lo sé, pero hey… haremos lo que quieras, lo que te haga bien a ti-** interrumpió Quinn con serenidad.

Rachel se separó y frunció su ceño mirando hacia Quinn.- **yo no quiero tener miedo-** exclamó y Quinn carcajeo divertida.

-**Pero… Rachel… al fin y al cabo somos lo que sentimos-** Rachel negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-**Yo no soy miedosa Quinn… es que esto es nuevo, apareces con tus sonrisas, tus caricias y desbaratando mis esquemas, mis estructuras yo simpl…**

**-Shhh-** Quinn agarró del rostro a Rachel y la beso con un poco más de fuerza y tal vez más pasión que el beso que le había dado hacia segundos, un beso totalmente necesario. No solo porque quería callarla, sino porque una vez que probabas los besos de Rachel era imposible no querer besarlos una y otra vez hasta el cansancio que nunca llegaría.

-**Mmm… no está bien-** empezó hablar entre los labios de Quinn- **que me beses-** continuo-** en medio de un discurso-** finalizó.

Quinn estaba de repente loca por Rachel, más de lo que inconscientemente lo estaba antes.

-**Pero de que hablas, si ni con un beso te callas- ** rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Quinn para el cuerpo de Rachel había desarrollado un don para dar abrazos que hacían que su cuerpo se recompusiera en segundos. –**Vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a Indian…**

**-Tu no vas a dejarme sola-** acuso rápidamente Rachel rompiendo el abrazo.

Quinn la miro divertida.-**Voy a ir a buscar a Beth, creo que ella sabe que Britt estaba embarazada y supongo que querrá ver a su…-**Quinn se quedó en silencio pensativa.

-**Creo que es como una especie de prima, de todos modos podemos ir y buscarla juntas-** espeto esto último con timidez, pero para Quinn aquel "_juntas" _había sido glorioso. La volvió abrazar antes de dejar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Rachel se sentía eufórica, su corazón incontrolable de felicidad y Quinn Fabray en sus brazos. Que más podía pedir… si en realidad nada de eso era lo que esperaba y sin embargo la llenaba de plena felicidad.

-**Okey a dormir Berry-** mascullo Quinn dando una pequeña palmada en el trasero de Rachel, rio negando con la cabeza antes de subirse con la cama.

-**Me abrazarás?-** pregunto ya metida debajo de las sabanas.

-**Rachel… es muy probable que termine durmiendo en tu espalda-** respondió con seriedad.

-**De acuerdo… debería ser al revés-** Quinn ya se había metido en la cama y estaba cruzando su mano por la cintura de Rachel justo cuando esta giro para enfrentarla. Quinn miro a sus labios entonces pensó que dormir con Rachel después de haberla besado no era buena idea.-** buenas noches-** musito Rachel dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de Quinn.

-**Dulces sueños Berry-** Quinn se pegó a la espalda de Rachel con una sonrisa imborrable, con un despertar de deseos pasados que hacían vibrar su cuerpo, ella sabía que Rachel no tenía una vida normal y que todo era nuevo. No obstante, ella haría lo que fuera para que eso que había empezado no terminara.

Una nueva vida y un nuevo amor veían la luz de esa madrugada de sábado 28 de abril.

* * *

A que no se esperaban esta actualización? Hey yo tampoco jajaja.

Mis queridas... la historia no será abandonada... solo deberán tener paciiiiencia.

Enormes abrazos cálidos desde aquí.


End file.
